


Stories of the Nest

by pperihelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Bonding, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family Dinners, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexuality, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Family, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Smut, Soulmates, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pperihelion/pseuds/pperihelion
Summary: hi guys !! this is my first work up here, i just wanted to write an a/b/o haikyuu au !! there will be drama, hugs, tears, heats, pups, fights, and lots of volleyball !!+ all characters are over the age of 18 :) +
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 201
Kudos: 685





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! please feel free to refer back to this chapter, things could get a little mottled with all the characters !!

hi everyone !! thank you for selecting my book. this chapter will serve as an index of sorts if you need to find a specific character’s info !! these are all the characters in my story alphabetized: 

AKAASHI KEIJI  
Age: 22  
Rank: O  
Scent: lavender  
Occupation: magazine editor

AKAASHI YUMI  
Age: 2  
Rank: n/a  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: n/a

AKAASHI YUKIO  
Age: 1  
Rank: n/a  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: n/a 

AONE TAKANOBU  
Age: 23  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: police officer

AZUMANE ASAHI  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: leather  
Occupation: fashion designer

BOKUTO KOUTAROU  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: cookies  
Occupation: pro volleyball player

CHIBA ENMEI  
Age: 21  
Rank: A  
Scent: wood  
Occupation: college student / musician

CHIBA TAKU  
Age: 21  
Rank: O  
Scent: wood  
Occupation: college student / musician

ENNOSHITA CHIKARA  
Age: 22  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: physical therapist

HAIBA ALISA  
Age: 25  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: model

HAIBA LEV  
Age: 21  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: model

HINATA NATSU  
Age: 15  
Rank: A  
Scent: cherry  
Occupation: high-school student

HINATA SHOYO  
Age: 21  
Rank: O  
Scent: orange  
Occupation: college student

IWAIZUMI HAJIME  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: turmeric  
Occupation: athletic trainer

KAGEYAMA TOBIO  
Age: 21  
Rank: A  
Scent: lemon  
Occupation: college student

KUROO TETSUROU  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: campfire  
Occupation: chemistry teacher

KOZUME KENMA  
Age: 22  
Rank: O  
Scent: fresh laundry  
Occupation: stock trader / pro-gamer / c.e.o. of bouncing ball corp.

KOZUME TOMOMI  
Age: 21 weeks  
Rank: n/a  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: n/a

NISHINOYA YUU  
Age: 22  
Rank: O  
Scent: cinnamon  
Occupation: personal trainer

OIKAWA TOORU  
Age: 23  
Rank: O  
Scent: baked bread  
Occupation: pro volleyball player

SAWAMURA DAICHI  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: coffee  
Occupation: police officer

SHIMIZU KIYOKO  
Age: 23  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: japanese volleyball association secretary 

SUGAWARA KOUSHI  
Age: 23  
Rank: O  
Scent: vanilla  
Occupation: elementary school teacher

TANAKA RYUNOSUKE  
Age: 22  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: personal trainer

TENDOU SATORI  
Age: 23  
Rank: O  
Scent: burnt sugar (i.e. caramel)  
Occupation: chef

TSUKISHIMA KEI  
Age: 21  
Rank: A  
Scent: pine  
Occupation: college student

USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI  
Age: 23  
Rank: A  
Scent: gasoline  
Occupation: pro volleyball player

YACHI HITOKA  
Age: 21  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: college student / musician / digital designer

YAKU MORISUKE  
Age: 23  
Rank: B  
Scent: n/a  
Occupation: pro volleyball player

YAMAGUCHI TADASHI  
Age: 21  
Rank: O  
Scent: grass  
Occupation: college student / musician

YAMAMOTO AKANE  
Age: 18  
Rank: O  
Scent: strawberry  
Occupation: college student

OV. INFO  
-in my au there is something called bond scrubbing, which is a painful process where the bond between an A and an O is broken. it is an extremely taxing process and can even lead to death.  
-even after being mated, A can still smell other O.  
-O often scent each other as a way of calming one another down. A/O also scent their mates.  
-in my au, the characters all live in a house together (more info to come). bedrooms are viewed as extremely private in OV. in their shared house, there is a rule that they are not allowed in each other’s rooms.

-once two people are bonded, A know exactly when their mate's heat will come. unbonded pairs do not posess this ability.


	2. 01

Sugawara felt warm and safe wrapped up in his mate Daichi’s arms. The two were sleeping soundly in their apartment, the only sounds being made were their breathing and the gentle hum of a small fan. Sugawara hummed in his slumber, causing his alpha to hug him tighter. Their duvet had been nearly pushed off the bed, the two men getting warm from the summer heat. Any outsider would conclude that they were happy together, that they were in love. That they were content.

It was on this late Friday night, or, rather, early Saturday morning, that changed the two mens’ lives forever.

+++

Sugawara felt fingertips brush the back of his head. He nuzzled into the touch, sensing his alpha’s presence. The comforting aroma of coffee beans surrounded him, causing his mind to go fuzzy. 

“Koushi, I’m heading out-I left some tea for you. I’ll be home at three.” Daichi said, almost in a whisper. He kissed the nape of his omega’s neck, where, four years prior, he had bitten and cemented their bond. He then scented Sugawara’s neck, so the omega wouldn’t be upset when he woke up. Daichi smiled fondly at the memory of their bonding as he slipped out of the bedroom, not wanting to agitate up his sleepy mate. He grabbed his keys and exited their apartment, heading for his job at the police station.

Not long after Daichi left, Sugawara began to stir. Being an elementary school teacher, he had to wake up early on the weekdays. He treasured sleeping in on Saturday and Sunday morning.

He rolled onto Daichi’s side of the bed, inhaling his mate’s strong coffee scent. Sugawara instantly felt calmer, and the thought of getting out of bed and starting the day had dramatically worsened. Nevertheless, Sugawara remembered the pile of reading projects he had to grade and dragged himself out of the comforting aroma of his alpha’s scent. The omega stood in front of his closet, settling on one of Daichi’s tee shirts and boxers. He wasn’t going anywhere, after all. 

The silver-haired man plodded into the kitchen where he saw a cup of still-warm tea and scrambled eggs. His stomach growled when he smelled the food; Sugawara hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Gathering his dishes, he sat at their small kitchen table and grabbed a few of the reading projects. Might as well grade while I eat, he thought.

Sugawara took a sip of the tea and let it awaken his body and mind. He read a charming report on “The Giving Tree” as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs. He smiled, his heart warming at the fact that his alpha still remembered his favorite breakfast food after so many years.

The omega suddenly frowned. The eggs didn’t seem to go down right, as his stomach was suddenly churning. He was confused-he ate them almost every morning. Sugawara didn’t have much time to contemplate, however, as his stomach abruptly lurched and he found himself stumbling to the small bathroom. He fumbled with the doorknob and promptly began to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Heaving, Sugawara reached for a towel to wipe his face off. After sitting on the cool bathroom floor and breathing slowly for a few minutes, he stood shakily and headed back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He decided to lay on the couch once he had some water in his system. Sugawara had checked his temperature-no fever. His pulse was normal, he didn’t look all that sick, and the nausea was quickly subsiding. He pulled out his phone, doing something he had vowed to stop doing so many times.

He began to Google his symptoms.

“Why am I throwing up so randomly?” He asked aloud, typing quickly. He read the results while rubbing his stomach, praying the fading nausea would stay at bay. The omega’s eyes widened as he read more and more, aligning his symptoms with a worthy cause.

Sugawara suddenly felt panicky-if he was right about his symptoms, his world was about to change. Not just his, his mates’. His friends’.

Pondering this newfound life altering scenario, Sugawara decided to call someone. He needed help, and he knew that being alone wouldn’t do him any good. He placed his cell phone to his ear, hearing it ring a couple times before a comforting voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Oh Yamaguchi, did I interrupt your class? I can call back later.”

“No, you’re perfectly fine! I just finished. I’m out until Specialized Psych at one.”

“Well, uh, would you mind coming over for a little bit? I’ll cook lunch for you…”

“Is something wrong, Suga?”

The silver-haired man gulped. He knew he was putting up a weak front, and the omega decided that telling Yamaguchi what was going on was probably a good idea.

“Um… well… sort of? Not anything bad, I’m fine I promise, I just… I feel… I need…”

“Suga, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Yamaguchi said from the other end of the phone. He didn’t use it much, but he had a very intimidating and mature side to him. Sugawara sighed in relief, his anxiety subsiding ever so slightly.

“Thank you so much. I just need a friend right now, I think.”

“Of course. I’ll text when I’m there, okay?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, Sug-”

“Wait Yamaguchi!” Sugawara said suddenly, knowing his friend would be the best person to confide in.

“Yes?”

“Could you pick something up from the pharmacy on your way here? I’ll pay you back for it.”

+++

Sugawara sat with his knees hugged to his chest at one end of the couch, watching Yamaguchi fumble with a bag at the other. He finally produced a small purple box and handed it tentatively to his former upperclassman. 

“Thank you, Yamaguchi. This must be a little awkward for you.” Sugawara stated, almost ashamed. He didn’t realize that, while being a great friend, Yamaguchi might be uncomfortable with the situation.

“Not at all, Suga. I’m always here for you.” He replied, rubbing his wrist over Sugawara’s. Yamaguchi’s scent of sweet grass enshrouded the older male, making him feel calm and collected. A silence fell over the two, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. It just felt heavy.

“Will you take it now? I can leave if you would like, but if you’d rather I stay…”

“Stay. Please.” Sugawara said quickly, clutching the box tightly. He didn’t meet Yamaguchi’s eyes. The green-haired male lightly grabbed Sugawara’s cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

“Suga, it’s all going to be fine. I promise you that.” 

Sugawara couldn’t help but feel proud of how much Yamaguchi had blossomed since the two had met. The younger male seemed to have really found himself after high school, and he had become more assertive and confident. Sugawara was hit with a wave of comfort, and he knew he could trust Yamaguchi with anything.

“Okay. I’ll be right back. Please, help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” The omega said, heading for the bathroom. Yamaguchi smiled at him and fiddled with one of the many rings adorning his fingers.

Quietly closing the bathroom door, Sugawara let out a sigh. It still didn’t feel real; he wasn’t completely convinced he wasn’t dreaming. Nevertheless, he discarded the now empty purple box and cradled the contents, his eyes scanning the instructions. It seemed like a simple enough process, five minutes, one and done. The omega sighed once again, preparing himself for a test that could change his life. Sugawara had always been a great test taker, but this was one test he wasn’t sure he wanted to pass. He placed the now used stick on the sink and sat against the door solemnly.

Five minutes passed. 

Five excruciatingly long minutes passed.

Sugawara gathered the courage to look at the results, and grabbed the stick from above him. He looked intently at the symbol, and burned the image into his brain.

In front of his eyes sat a big fat positive sign.

Sugawara felt his heart leap. His inner omega instincts were screaming, ecstatic to be pregnant. The silver-haired man was torn, though; a pup wasn’t something he and Daichi had really discussed. He felt suddenly at war with himself, like his heart was breaking into two.

At once, he remembered that Yamaguchi was waiting on the other side of the door for him. He would know what to do.

Sugawara opened the bathroom door and walked slowly to the living room, where Yamaguchi sat with a psychology textbook open. When he saw his distraught friend approaching him, he snapped the book closed and gazed at the fellow omega intently.

“So?”

“Yamaguchi, I’m pregnant.” 

Yamaguchi’s face twisted into something that can only be described as joyful. He giggled, immediately scenting his friend and cuddling him close. However, the green-haired male noticed that the other omega wasn’t reacting. He pulled away and looked to Sugawara for an answer. The silver-haired male sighed quietly.

“Are you not happy?” Asked Yamaguchi softly.

“Well… I… I…”

“Whatever you feel is okay, Suga.”

“I-I’m so happy.” Sugawara admitted, a few tears spilling out of his eyes. And it was the truth; he was elated by the idea of birthing his mate’s pup, by the idea of carrying a child. His omega instincts were being fulfilled to the highest extent. But Sugawara felt a lingering twinge in his heart.

“But… I’m also terrified.” The omega stated, his voice quieting. Yamaguchi’s eyes softened, and he began to scent his friend again.

“I don’t blame you for being scared. I’d be petrified! But this is something you want, right?” The fellow omega asked gently. Sugawara thought for a moment. 

“I want this more than anything.”

“Then it’s good!”

“But… Daichi. What will he think? He might be… upset. I don’t know.” Sugawara stammered, a sudden wave of fear slamming into him. Yamaguchi carefully pieced together the situation and thought about the best thing to say.

“Suga, listen to me. Daichi loves you more than anything. Before meeting the two of you I didn’t think people could be that in love. And I’ve been your friend for over five years, so trust me when I say that Daichi will not be mad. He won’t be upset. Surprised? Maybe. But nothing you do is ever going to disappoint him.”

Sugawara looked into his friend’s eyes, which had grown wide with concern. A large weight felt like it had been lifted, and Sugawara suddenly felt like he was thinking extremely clearly.

“You’re right. Everything will be just fine.” The silver-haired male said calmly. Yamaguchi flashed him a small smile. 

“Would you like me to stay a little longer? I don’t mind missing class-”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want you to skip. I’ll be okay, I promise. And I think I need some alone time. I have to figure out how to break the news.” Sugawara said. Yamaguchi nodded quickly and gathered his things.

“Call me if you need anything.” The green-haired male said, leaving the apartment swiftly. 

“Be safe on your way back!” Sugawara called after him. 

+++

After shutting the door and getting himself another glass of water, Sugawara found himself sitting in the middle of his bed with all the lights off. He was about to do something he hadn’t done in a while, but he decided that now was as good a time as any to give it a go.

The omega closed his eyes and focused on finding a star in the darkness behind his eyes. He knew the star, it was a familiar sight, but the darkness behind his eyes was vast and empty. Sugawara concentrated. He began to feel the bond mark on the back of his neck tingle, and at once he saw a tiny red star twinkling in the distance. He willed himself closer and closer, until the red glow filled his vision. The bond mark burned as a wave of sensations flooded his mind. He smelled coffee and bread and heard a distant chattering of voices and ringing of phones. The omega smiled; he had done it.

Sugawara had researched bonding years before Daichi claimed him, but this was something he hadn’t been able to try much.

When an alpha and omega bond, their souls become intertwined. They become seemingly one entity, feeling each other’s emotions and surroundings. Additionally, it is possible for them to communicate just using their bond. They can influence each other to do things. To feel things.

Sugawara took a deep breath and began to tell his alpha to hurry home. He tried to communicate that he needed Daichi, that there was something important he needed to say. The bond mark was really burning now, causing the silver-haired omega to sweat. He persevered, however, and willed his alpha home.

Daichi, he thought.

Your mate needs you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay !! first pup on the way ! i know this was loooong i just got too excited haha i hope you enjoyed !!! :)
> 
> p.s. yamaguchi in my book is punk!yamaguchi because i make the rules here


	3. 02

Daichi hurried down the brightly lit corridor, nursing a cup of coffee in one hand and a laptop in the other. It had been a busy morning at the police station, as two petty thieves had been brought in for questioning. The chief had sent Daichi to print out the reports, so the alpha headed to the printer room with his partner Aone. He was a quiet man, so Daichi usually did most of the talking. Aone was a whiz with technology, however, which helped the alpha out a lot. The two managed to get to the room without dropping anything, and Daichi gingerly placed his laptop and cup onto the table. Aone went to work at the printer, punching in a bunch of codes Daichi couldn’t begin to understand. 

“I think chief wants us to place the plaintiff’s report on top of the two defendant’s.” The alpha said aloud, handing his laptop to his partner for plugging in. Aone nodded slightly at the instruction, carefully hooking everything up. Daichi stretched and reached for his coffee when he felt his body shut off. He stumbled back, his mind seemingly forgetting how to stand. Aone whipped around and caught his partner before he fell, his eyes searching Daichi worriedly. 

“Are you sick?” Aone asked softly. Daichi didn’t answer-his mind was suddenly filled with nothing but the word “home.” He released himself from his partner’s embrace and began to walk out the door. 

“Sawamura?” Aone called after him. Daichi didn’t react, he just continued down the corridor and back to the main office space. His partner hurried after him, gripping Daichi’s bicep firmly and looking deep into his eyes. 

They were white.

“Sawamura, what’s wrong?”

“I’m going home now.” Daichi replied, as if he were in a trance. He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys before brushing past Aone and heading to the front of the station. 

“It’s not even two-thirty.”

“I’m going home now.” 

“What about-”

“I’m going home now.” Daichi repeated, exiting the police station and swiftly walking to his car. He revved the engine and sped off, his extremely confused partner growing smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror.

Daichi didn’t understand why he was leaving, why he was being almost forced home. He did know, however, that his mate was at home. If he was being called home, there was a good reason.

+++

Activating the bond had proven to be more difficult than Sugawara expected, as once he had the connection it almost immediately went out. He prayed that Daichi had gotten his message. The omega felt light headed and too weak to stand, so he laid down on his bed and waited.

Waited for his mate to come save him.

Sugawara wondered if it was the pregnancy hormones. Whatever the cause, he suddenly felt very upset being separated from Daichi. He learned in school that omegas long for their alphas when they’re away, especially if they’re pregnant or in heat. The overwhelming urge to cry out for his mate crashed into him, and the silver-haired man began to cry and curl into himself. He was confused-he had been fine when he was with Yamaguchi. Too distraught to think, Sugawara decided that his emotions were just all over the place from the pregnancy. 

The omega felt a sudden pang in his heart, and he began to cry out for Daichi. Something deep inside him needed his alpha more than anything. Sugawara needed comfort, he needed calm. He needed his mate.

As if he had timed it out, Daichi quickly burst through the apartment door. The sour scent of his omega in distress snapped him out of his trance and led him to his bedroom, where he found his mate curled in a ball, sobbing his eyes out. His alpha instincts kicked into overdrive as he ran to Sugawara and engulfed him in a hug. Daichi released some calming pheromones, stroking his omega’s head and back.

“Koushi, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He asked quickly, his heart clenching with each sob. Sugawara sniffled and tried to compose himself enough to reply.

“I’m so sorry, I used the bond to bring you here.” Daichi was confused-he knew bonded mates could communicate through their bond, but he had no idea why Sugawara did it.

“It’s okay, just tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried!”

“I-I…”

Daichi released more pheromones in a desperate attempt to calm his mate. Sugawara relaxed when he smelled the comforting coffee scent, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Daichi… I…”

“Whatever it is you can tell me.” Sugawara took a deep, shuddering breath. He felt safe in his alpha’s arms, but revealing his secret was a terrifying feat.

“I’m pregnant.”

Daichi’s face contorted into a confused gaze. A bullet of fear ripped through Sugawara’s heart. He suddenly felt incapable of forming a sentence as tears welling in his eyes once more. 

“You’re pregnant?” Daichi asked softly. The omega wiped his eyes.

“Yes. I am.”

Daichi’s confused gaze returned. Sugawara was confused; why wasn’t his mate giving any kind of emotion? The omega lifted his head and stared into his mate’s eyes.

“It’s yours.” 

Daichi suddenly snapped back to reality. Taken aback, Sugawara flopped back onto a pile of pillows. He looked at his mate, who’s eyes were suddenly sparkling.

“Daichi?”

“I sure hope it’s mine.” The alpha growled, leaning down and roughly attacking his mate’s lips. His hands snaked around Sugawara’s slender middle and held him close as he released his lips from their kiss.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Sugawara asked quietly, afraid for his mate’s answer. Daichi, to the omega’s surprise, began to laugh.

“Mad? What on earth told you I would be mad at this?” He chuckled, brushing Sugawara’s silver hair out of his face. The two gazed into each other’s eyes, enveloped by a blend of coffee and vanilla. 

“I don’t know honestly. I guess I wasn’t thinking clearly.” The omega admitted, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Daichi planted a kiss on each of them, and then his mate’s forehead.

“Koushi. There’s nothing I want more than to have a family with you. This is what I want. This is what I’ve always wanted. This is all I’ll ever want. I love you so much.”

Sugawara began to cry again. Not from sadness or stress, but from happiness and relief. He hugged his alpha close and nestled his face into Daichi’s neck. The two laid there for an hour, planting small kisses on each other’s bodies and whispering sweet words into each other’s ears.

As the sun began to cast a golden glow across the room, Daichi placed his head on Sugawara’s chest. The gentle breathing of the omega caused his head to rise and fall.

“Who else knows? Don’t tell me I was last on the list.” He joked, planting a kiss on the silver-haired man’s collarbone. Sugawara giggled, threading his fingers through Daichi’s dark hair.

“Only Yamaguchi. He brought me a pregnancy test.”

“Good. When do you plan on telling the others?” He inquired. Sugawara sighed in thought.

Even after high school, the Karasuno volleyball club remained very close. They all lived within ten minutes of each other, and the former first years even attended the same college. They had mandatory monthly get-togethers and were as close as they could be.

“I’m not sure yet. But it was comforting having Yamaguchi here. To be honest, I don’t even know what I would have done if he wasn’t around.” Sugawara admitted. Daichi hummed, apparently deep in thought.

“It’s good for omegas to be together, right?” He asked, nuzzling his head into Sugawara’s touch. The silver-haired man nodded.

“It’s comforting. It feels safe. Not that being around you doesn’t, it’s just… different I guess. It feels like we’re in a pack. Makes us feel safe. And alphas are great, don’t get me wrong, but we omegas really need each other. Especially pregnant ones!” The omega explained, chuckling and stroking his mate’s hair. They sat for a few more minutes until Daichi suddenly shot up and smiled.

“What? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything. But I just had the best idea ever, baby.”

+++

BIRDWATCHING BOYS (✿╹◡╹) [GROUPCHAT]  
16.43 from SUGA  
hey you guys! don’t make any dinner plans, daichi and i are cooking and you all are coming over!!

16.44 from NOYA  
Sugas cooking? Im there!

16.44 from ASAHI  
Thank you for the invitation! Should we bring anything with us?

16.46 from SUGA  
asahi asahi always such a gentleman. just bring yourself!

16.47 from ASAHI  
Alright. Whatever you say!

16.48 from YAMAGUCHI  
ahh suga tsukki and i will be there !! we made too much lemon bread last night so we’re bringing it over sorry not sorry ;)

16.48 from NOYA  
Hell yes

16.49 from TSUKISHIMA  
When should we be there?

16.49 from SUGA  
how does 19.30 sound?

16.50 from ASAHI  
Sounds perfect!

16.50 from YAMAGUCHI  
great !!!

16.51 from RYU  
Is this one of your weird mate dates

16.51 from NOYA  
Dont hate us cuz you aint us

16.51 from SUGA  
no it’s not lmao ryu you should come! kiyoko too!! we have to talk flowers anyway

16.51 from RYU  
Alright alright we’re there

16.52 from ENNOSHITA  
I wish I could come but I have a work thing :(

16.53 from YACHI  
i have a work party to go to! but eat some lemon bread for me

16.53 from NOYA  
Dont have to tell me twice

16.53 from SUGA  
we will miss you guys! next time :)

16.57 from HINATA  
Omg we were in a dead zone so so sorry

16.57 from HINATA  
Kageyama and I would love to come! We might be a tiny bit late tho we’re driving back from Kenma and Kuroo's

16.58 from SUGA  
all good! tell kageyama to drive safe!!

16.58 from HINATA  
I will!

17.01 from DAICHI  
Perfect! See you all soon! 

+++

Meals with the former volleyball club were always an ordeal. It was always loud, it was always messy, and it was always disorganized and chaotic.

But it was happy.

That’s how Sugawara felt as he watched the ten of them squeeze around the tiny table, plates filled with the omega’s famous spaghetti and meatballs. Seven different conversations floated around the table, from Tsukishima and Kageyama bickering over their math course to Sugawara and Kiyoko discussing flower choices for her upcoming wedding. Sugwara was Kiyoko and Ryu’s wedding planner, a role he insisted on taking the minute they announced their engagement. 

“Hinata! Kageyama! Tell us about Tomomi!” Yamaguchi exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the whole table. Hinata brightened, delighted to report on his dear friend’s new baby.

“He is absolutely perfect! The cutest baby I’ve ever seen! He already has so much hair, I hope he doesn’t take after Kuroo.” The omega giggled, taking a sip of his drink.

“Tomomi-that means “beautiful friendship,” right?” Asahi asked, handing Nishinoya the napkin he was reaching across the table for. Hinata nodded excitedly.

“Yep! Kenma said they picked it out because they had been friends for so long. How sweet, right?” The redhead beamed, nudging his mate.

“Adorable.” Kageyama replied, twirling some spaghetti around his fork. Sugawara glanced around nervously as he cleared his throat.

“So uh, speaking of cute babies, I have something to tell you guys.” The silver-haired male announced. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who flashed him a convincing smile. 

“Suga!” Hinata squealed, earning a jab in the ribs from Kageyama. Sugawara cleared his throat again, smiling happily. 

“I’m pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried a texting thing for part of this, let me know if its awkward to read !! i luv feedback haha


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay !! we lost power in my house :(

“I’m pregnant!”

The table erupted into a blend of excited squeals and loud congratulations. The omegas rushed to Sugawara, scenting him happily and hugging him. The alphas patted Daichi on the back and smiled, proud of the first pregnancy in their little pack.

“Suga! How far along are you?” Nishinoya asked excitedly, scenting Sugawara’s wrist. The silver-haired male sighed in thought.

“I’m not sure. I took the test today, so maybe a few weeks? Or a month?”

“My guess is two weeks.” A voice said nonchalantly from the other side of the table. The omegas stopped scenting their friend and turned to see Tsukishima drinking a glass of water cooly. A confused expression fell upon everyone’s face.

“How would you even know that?” Hinata asked, crossing his arms. Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes at the small boy.

“HGC can be detected in urine or blood 9 days range 6-12 days after fertilization. And I’m guessing you didn’t take a fancy test or anything, and the basic ones usually won’t detect until two weeks. But it’s probably not more because you’re not showing at all. Not that you would a ton even if it’s been a month, but your face hasn’t gotten fat yet.” He explained, pushing up his glasses and leaning back into his seat. Everyone looked at him, utterly dumbfounded. 

“Why in the world do you know that?” Daichi finally asked, releasing his domineering alpha pheromones. He couldn’t help but feel like Tsukishima was somehow threatening his mate, and it was his duty to protect and comfort Sugawara. 

“I don’t know. It’s just science.” 

“Weirdo.” Sugawara laughed, breaking the tension between the two. He gazed at his fellow omegas, who looked a little sick from the sudden overwhelming pheromones. He shot Daichi a look and sat back down, desperately trying to calm everyone down. The whole table noticed the change in the atmosphere and couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. The omegas subtly snuggled into their alphas, desperate for some relief from another alpha’s control. Everyone was shyly scenting as Yamaguchi leaned in and whispered something to Tsukishima. The blonde sighed and turned to the hosts.

“Daichi, Suga, I didn’t mean to be rude or anything. My friend is in school to be an OB-GYN and she always made me study with her since we had the same library timeslot. You were asking, and I just wanted to explain.”

Sugawara sighed and gave Tsukishima a small smile. He glanced at his mate who was still scowling. The silver-haired male began to poke at his alpha’s face, laughing as he did so.

“You’re going to get wrinkles before you turn thirty. Stop it. Tsukishima, it’s alright! It was helpful to know. And Daichi’s just being dumb. Like usual.”

“Hey!” Sugawara giggled, avoiding a playful smack from his mate. Everyone broke out into smiles, relieved that the tension had dispersed. They resumed their meal, chowing down on their spaghetti and salad. Happy conversation resumed, and the group relaxed into each other once more. 

+++

Dinners always concluded with a tasty treat eaten in a living room, with the attendees sprawled about the furniture and floor. Tonight was no different, as the moment dinner concluded Hinata and Nishinoya raced to the living room to claim good spots. Yamaguchi headed to the kitchen to cut up some lemon bread, concentrating on making the pieces equal. He was so focused on cutting that he didn’t sense Tsukishima coming up behind him. The blonde male wrapped his slender arms around Yamaguchi’s middle, burying his face in the omega’s neck. He inhaled the scent of sweet grass and tried to calm himself down.

“Tsukki are you sad?” The omega asked, nuzzling his cheek into Tsukishima’s head. The blonde sighed.

“A little. I don’t know, I feel like I don’t think before I speak sometimes.” He murmured, hugging the green-haired male tighter. He felt Yamaguchi giggle quietly.

“That’s because you don’t. You never have. Now get me plates.” The omega commanded, placing a kiss on the crown of Tsukishima’s head. The alpha grumbled, detangling himself from the smaller boy and trudging to the cabinet.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki, it’s the truth! It’s alright though, you apologized and explained. No one’s mad. Well, maybe Daichi. But that’s just because he’s an alpha. An alpha with a baby.” Yamaguchi explained, placing slices of the yellow bread onto small plates. 

“Yeah yeah. I’m going in.” Tsukishima mumbled, turning to escape to the living room. 

“Hey hey hey! Take plates in with you.” Yamaguchi exclaimed, gesturing towards the dessert with a large knife. Tsukishima paled slightly, not about to argue with someone carelessly brandishing a knife.

“We’ve got lemon bread! Who wants some?” Yamaguchi asked as he walked into the living room. Everyone turned and eagerly nodded, Hinata and Nishinoya the most enthusiastically. Yamaguchi handed them plates first, quickly returning with more. Tsukishima silently assisted, handing plates to Sugawara and Daichi-seemingly as another form of apology. 

Once everyone was settled with their treat, light conversation permeated the air. It was quiet, as most of the group was content just being in each other’s presence. They were strewn about the small living room, curled up with their friends and mates. Hinata and Nishinoya occupied the couch, both their legs hanging over their alpha’s chests. Said alphas were seated comfortably on the floor, sleepily leaning their heads against their mate’s thighs. Daichi and Sugawara curled up on one loveseat, Ryu and Kiyoko on the other. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima opted for the floor, both of them sitting cross-legged. 

As Hinata stroked Kageyama’s hair and talked to Nishinoya and Ryu about a new workout idea, Daichi glanced at Sugawara as if to say “tell them my amazing idea.” The silver-haired male smiled in return, pecking his mates lips quickly. The omega waited for a lull in the conversation before proposing their idea. 

“Hey guys, can we have a semi-serious conversation?” Sugawara asked, drawing everyone out of their sleepy stance. The group stared at him with wide eyes, curious as to what the omega wanted to discuss.

“Earlier today, before I took my pregnancy test, I was totally freaking out. I was sobbing and throwing up, and I felt really scared and confused.” Sugawara began, his mate’s grasp tightening around him.

“But then I called Yamaguchi. And he came over. And suddenly, I didn’t feel as scared anymore. He really helped me until Daichi came. I… I honestly don’t know what I would have done if he wasn’t around.” He continued, taking deep breaths. Yamaguchi scooted towards the loveseat, grabbing Sugawara’s free hand and scenting it.

“It made me realize how much I need you guys. How much we all need each other-”

“Remember that time I sprained my ankle bad and Tsukishima carried me home?” Nishinoya exclaimed, placing his hands on Asahi’s unsuspecting head. Sugawara giggled at the former Ace’s startled reaction.

“Exactly. We’d all probably be dead without each other. Which is why… Daichi and I were thinking that we should move in together. I know pack dens aren’t really a common thing anymore, but we all spend so much time together already. And our college kids will be moving out of dorms soon, they’ll need a place to live. Not to mention, Daichi and I are going to want you guys around more when the pup comes. Also-”

“Suga, we’re in. It sounds like a great idea.” Asahi’s mellow voice said, cutting his friend off from his rambling. The silver-haired male looked at his friend, who was smiling and stroking his omega’s calf. Sugawara could tell he wasn’t just saying that-Asahi wasn’t one to quickly make possibly regrettable decisions. 

Hinata was whispering in Kageyama’s ear as Ryu and Kiyoko piped up.

“Suga it sounds like a lovely idea, but we actually just bought a house.” Kiyoko explained, intertwining her fingers with her fiance’s. Ryu smiled softly.

“Don’t worry though! We’ll be around plenty. You can’t keep us away that easily.” He joked. Sugawara smiled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Kageyama and I are in. It’s almost time for us to renew our dorm contracts anyway.” Hinata said, smiling brightly at Sugawara.

“Although, I don’t think you all will be able to handle “early morning Kageyama” very easily.” Hinata laughed, threading his fingers through his alpha’s hair. Kageyama growled in return.

“Hinata, you dumbass!”

“I’m sure we’ll learn to love it.” Sugawara said, laughing at the two’s interactions. Some things never change, he thought.

“I’m in. Although I do come home at weird hours because of work, that won't bother people?” Yamaguchi asked shyly. Tsukishima snaked an arm around the omega’s waist, trying his best to comfort him. 

“Of course it won’t. As long as you’re not, like, trying to wake people up it won’t be an issue at all!” Sugawara confirmed, flashing Yamaguchi a smile. The green-haired male returned it, his eyes slightly sparkling. As the group delved into chatter about finding a suitable house and moving in, Kageyama sensed his omega falling asleep. The alpha leaned his head back, nuzzling Hinata’s inner thighs and inhaling the sweet orange scent. He heard his mate purring, something he only did when he was asleep. 

“Hey guys, Hinata’s asleep. I’m gonna take him home if that’s alright.” The alpha explained quietly, scooping up the redhead and cradling him. 

“Of course, drive safe!” Daichi said, rising to follow the two to the front entrance. 

“I’ll text tomorrow about moving plans!” Sugawara whispered, waving goodbye from the loveseat. Ryu and Kiyoko stood, also bidding their friends a good night. Nishinoya and Asahi left next, yawning and promising to host the house hunting party. Sugawara laughed, terribly excited at the prospect. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left last, helping with the mountain of dishes. 

“I’ll bring the car up, finish these bowls?” Yamaguchi proposed, flashing the alpha a pleading pout. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, instantly caving. The omega smiled and said goodbye to his friends, leaving Tsukishima and Sugawara in the kitchen.

“You seem reluctant.” Sugawara asked softly, passing a wet bowl to Tsukishima for drying. The alpha scrunched his nose in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“About moving in.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I do.”

“So what’s wrong? And don't lie to me, you're a terrible liar.” The alpha sighed, knowing he wouldn’t escape the silver-haired male’s questions.

“I’m just on edge because Yamaguchi still hasn’t become my mate.” Tsukishima explained quietly, not meeting Sugawara’s gaze. He wasn’t one to reveal personal information this easily.

“Is there a reason?” The older male asked, wanting to help his former underclassman.

“He says he’s just not ready. But I don’t care, I’m willing to wait. I’ll wait forever.”

“That’s sweet.”

“It’s whatever.”

“Well, if anything, I think being in a pack den might ease him into the idea. He’d be around a bunch of mated people.”

“Maybe.”

“I would be sad if you didn’t come.”

“I’ll come. But I’m still frustrated.”

“It’s okay to be frustrated. But Yamaguchi loves you. He’s an amazing person and he wants to move in. I think it’ll be really good for all of us to live together.”

“I get it. I already agreed, what’s with the persuasion?”

“Tsukishima, always the pessimist.”

“Whatever.”

“You know I care about you. But get out of my kitchen, your depressed smell is making me ill.”

Tsukishima grumbled at the omega but slowly left, curtly waving goodbye and heading for the car. He knew moving in would be good for him.

Maybe, he thought, he could finally accomplish his goal.


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i added a teeny tiny bit of spice in this one so if that's not something you're good with i'd click off !!

The next couple weeks were filled with evenings spent at Nishinoya and Asahi’s apartment, huddled around laptops and half-empty pizza boxes. House-hunting proved to be a much more difficult task than anyone had anticipated, mostly due to the challenge of finding something with enough space. The boys poured over websites and print ads, venturing out to open houses whenever they could. Pack dens were a rarity nowadays, so there were slim pickings.

That is until one Thursday evening, when Hinata busted through the door loudly.

“Guys! I have amazing news!” He shouted, dumping his large school bag onto the floor and jumping onto the couch. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima gathered their papers and scooted over, making room for the energetic omega. 

“Aww, did you finally grow?” Tsukishima cooed, earning a small slap in the chest from Yamaguchi. The green-haired man was smiling, however, as he turned his attention to Hinata.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, removing his reading glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose. Hinata was practically bouncing off the couch with excitement.

“I think I’ve found the perfect place for our den! Someone in my English class was talking about this old farmhouse thingy that an old rich couple renovated. And guess what! As soon as they finished redoing the place, the old woman got a job offer in America so they had to move there. That means they have to sell the farmhouse, fast!” The redhead explained, seemingly talking a mile a minute. Everyone brightened up at his news, smiles stretching across their tired faces.

“Can we go see it? Meet the couple?” Asahi asked. Hinata nodded furiously.

“I asked the kid for the old couple’s information and he gave me the old guy’s number. I called and set up a showing for Saturday afternoon!”

“Hinata you dumbass, you should have talked to us first!” Kageyama interjected, leaning over the back of the couch to hover menacingly over his mate. The omega, however, simply pecked his mate’s lips and returned to the rest of the pack.

“I know that Kageyama, but I didn’t want this opportunity to slip away! Sorry for not telling you all-”

“Hinata! It’s alright. You did great! Who knows who would have scooped the house up by now.” Sugawara said, unconsciously rubbing his stomach. He was starting to show just the slightest bit-any outsider would have just assumed he had a big lunch. But, as Tsukishima predicted a few weeks ago, the omega was starting to get a rounder face.

“I hope it’s perfect! I can't wait to start living together.” Nishinoya exclaimed while nuzzling his face into Hinata’s, releasing his cinnamon scent. 

“Me either!”

+++

The eight of them stared in awe at the spacious house. Large windows lined the walls, letting in lots of sunlight. The realtor had let them loose to explore a little on their own, and they had gone off in pairs to roam. Daichi and Sugawara were looking at the kitchen, which had a large dining table perfect for their group. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had ventured upstairs, where two bedrooms and a bathroom sat. Asahi and Nishinoya were sitting in the living room, gazing out of the floor to ceiling windows. And of course, Hinata and Kageyama had gone to the backyard to make sure there would be enough space for a volleyball net. 

“Any questions I might be able to answer?” The realtor asked, reemerging from the backyard. Daichi flashed her a smile and grabbed his omega’s hand. 

“May we see the basement?” Sugawara asked, squeezing his mate’s hand. The realtor nodded, turning on her heel to lead them down the stairs.

“It’s fully finished, there’s even an extra bedroom and bathroom.” She explained, flicking on the lights as the boys followed her down the stairs.

“Ryu and Kiyoko could stay there. Or Kenma and Kuroo, when they inevitably come to visit.” Sugawara whispered to his mate. Daichi nodded as the three of them stopped in the middle of the basement.

“This is quite a large house, are you all planning on living here together?” The realtor asked, clicking her pen on her clipboard. Sugawara nodded excitedly.

“I know they’re uncommon nowadays, but we’re looking for a pack den actually!” The omega explained happily. The realtor gave him a soft smile.

“That’s wonderful! Well, this is a great house for that. Why don’t we go upstairs and look over some contracts?”

+++

MURDER ‘O’ CROWS (◕ ‿ ◕ ✿) [GROUPCHAT]  
14.42 from DAICHI  
Guys, that place was pretty perfect. Suga and I looked over the contracts and they said we have until Monday to make an offer. I’ll hear opinions now.

14.44 from HINATA  
I thought it was great! There’s enough space for a volleyball net in the backyard!

14.45 from TSUKISHIMA  
Is that all you think about?

14.46 from YAMAGUCHI  
shhh tsukki don’t be mean !! i loved the house, i thought it was amazing !!!

14.46 from NOYA  
I like it too!

14.48 from ASAHI   
And, it’s still close to work and your guys’s college!

14.48 from DAICHI  
That’s why I thought it was the best option.

14.50 from KAGEYAMA  
I liked the house a lot, enough of space to GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LANE

14.51 from SUGA  
??kags

14.52 from HINATA  
Babe what

14.56 from KAGEYAMA  
Sorry I was using the voice text thing I like the house

14.57 from DAICHI  
So we’re all in agreement?

14.57 from NOYA  
Seems like it!

14.58 from SUGA  
ahh i am so so excited!!

15.00 from DAICHI  
Alright, I’ll sign the papers on Monday then.

15.01 from HINATA  
Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+++

“Found them!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, squished in between several boxes and a pile of clothes currently occupying their closet. It was, as Sugawara had dubbed it, “pack your shit and get out” weekend. It was quite hectic in the Yamaguchi-Tsukishima dormitory, as neither of them were overly organized people. The omega struggled out of his clothing trap, wielding the missing pair of shoes. Tsukishima sat on his bed, packing all their books and knick knacks into a box.

“Why do we have so much shit?” The alpha muttered, taping the now full box closed. Yamaguchi shrugged, hopping over to where the blonde sat. The omega flopped onto the bed, sighing heavily and covering his face with an arm. Tsukishima leaned over and poked at the green-haired male’s face, earning a giggle from the omega.

“What are you doing, Tadashi?”

“Cleaning is so boring!” The omega groaned, rolling his eyes. The blonde smirked slightly.

“Well would you rather face Daichi and Suga’s wrath?”

“No. But can’t we take just a tiny break?” He pleaded.

“We don’t have time for a-” The blonde began, only to be quickly cut off by a kiss. Yamaguchi had a firm hold on the alpha’s neck, pushing their lips together passionately. Tsukishima reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around the omega and holding him tightly. Yamaguchi suddenly bit the blonde’s lower lip, begging for more. The alpha complied, allowing the boy’s tongue to brush over his. Tsukishima’s head began to grow cloudy from the lustful scent radiating off of the man below him. He dipped down suddenly, planting soft kisses against the omega’s neck. Their hands ventured over each other's bodies, the air growing hot and needy. 

The passion suddenly dimmed, however, when there was a knock at the door. Tsukishima growled instinctively, wanting to protect the omega from an outsider. Even though they hadn’t bonded, the alpha still treated Yamaguchi like his mate.

The blonde rose aggressively from the bed and opened the door, only to be met with Hinata’s smiling face.

“What do you want, Shrimpy?” The alpha grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Hinata grimaced at the nickname.

“Kageyama sent me to get some more tape. Do you have any?” He asked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, slamming the door in the redhead’s face. He quickly grabbed the roll of tape, stomping back to the door and shoving it into Hinata’s unsuspecting hands.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it, you know.” The omega remarked, jogging back down the hallway to his dorm. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, closing the door loudly and locking it. He returned his attention to Yamaguchi, who was lying on his bed a blushing mess. His alpha instincts roared to life, wanting nothing more than to take the omega and bite him.

“Tsukkiii…” Yamaguchi said seductively, slowly pushing his tshirt up to reveal his toned chest. The blonde was practically salivating at the sight before him, about to devour the omega. He managed, however, to have a moment of clarity.

“Tadashi, when’s your next heat?”

“Not until Tuesday, it’s fine!” The omega admitted. Tsukishima shook his head and began walking out of the dorm.

“Tsukki! Where are you going?”

“You always get clingy when you’re about to go into heat. We can’t do it right now, we have other stuff to do.” The alpha explained, slipping on his flip-flops. He could hear Yamaguchi grumbling behind him.

“Stupid Tsukki. Stupid stupid!” He muttered, rolling off the bed onto a cushy pile of blankets. 

“Pack up those blankets. I’m going to go rinse off and then I’ll get you some fries, okay?” He bargained, watching as the omega mulled it over in his head.

“Fine.” He answered quietly, dragging a box over to himself. Tsukishima smiled slightly, leaving the omega to take a cold shower. He knew it wouldn’t be good to have a lot of sex right before Yamaguchi’s heat, as it could expidite the heat. They couldn’t afford that, with all the packing and moving they had to do.

Tsukishima slipped on a tshirt that had Yamaguchi’s bang logo on it, a crumpled can of orange soda. Bright orange bubble letters spelled out the band’s name, “Orange Crush!” The alpha smiled, swelling with pride at the memories of Yamaguchi rocking the stage.

He made his way to the cafe on the ground floor of their dormitory, ordering some fries and coffee. As he sat and waited for the food, his mind wandered. As of lately, it always wandered to the same thing.

The blonde couldn’t help but feel upset at Yamaguchi. Why wouldn’t he bond with the alpha? They already acted like a pair, and it would just solidify everything Tsukishima already felt. 

The alpha would finally have an excuse for being protective over Yamaguchi, and they could share even more meaningful moments together.

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by his order being called. Tsukishima trudged back up the stairs to his room, blowing lightly over the steaming coffee. He fumbled with the doorknob, almost spilling the scalding beverage all over himself. The alpha stumbled into his dorm, finally aware of the chaos that had swept through the room. There were boxes and clothes everywhere, shoes scattered about, posters halfway hanging on the way, and books littering the floor. The alpha was most focused, however, on the sleeping omega intermingled in the tornado of stuff. His heart melted at the sight, the green-haired male curled into himself.

Tsukishima placed the coffee and fries on a patch of empty desk and walked to the sleeping omega, gingerly picking him up and laying him down on his bed. He set a timer for thirty minutes and curled next to Yamaguchi; there was always time for a tiny break, he decided.


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys !! first of all THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS !! it honestly means the world to me !! i am so so sorry for the delay on this chapter, school totally kicked my butt this week ! as an apology, here's an extra long chapter (3002 words) i hope you enjoy !!!

Move-in day was, to say the very least, a disaster. 

There were likely a thousand boxes scattered about the empty house, and several of the boys hadn’t thought far enough to label what laid inside. And with everyone bringing in everyone else’s boxes, the contents got placed in the most random places. Around noon, Asahi decided he would take the plunge and search for a much-needed screwdriver. Only two of their four beds arrived today, but the pack decided that they should put furniture together as it arrived.

They were very fortunate to be able to move to a large house, but it made calling for each other an unseen challenge. 

“Hey, Daichi! Do you know where your toolbox is?” Asahi hollered down the hallway, where Daichi and Sugawara were unpacking some kitchen utensils. After a few moments of silence, the alpha shouted again.

“Daichi! Where’s your toolbox?” He called. Silence.

“DAICHI!”

“WHAT?” A faint voice replied. Asahi took his hair out of its bun and ran his hands through it tiredly.

“WHERE IS YOUR TOOLBOX?” He yelled, beginning to edge closer to the doorway.

“WHAT?” Daichi replied, causing Asahi to groan a sigh of exasperation. The alpha waded his way through wood pieces and various boxes, annoyed with himself and the world. It’s not like he expected Move-In day to be perfect, but it was only twelve and he already wanted to be done.

The alpha navigated his way to the kitchen, where instead of Daichi and Sugawara, he found his omega struggling to place cups on the top shelf of their cabinets. Nishnoya had one knee on the counter, the other awkwardly balancing on the handle of the cabinet below him. Asahi chuckled, allowing himself a few more seconds of pleasure from watching the omega struggle. However, Nishinoya’s knee suddenly slipped from the handle, and he began to flail about and screech. Asahi was under him in a flash, cradling his precious mate close. Nishinoya smiled up at him, his cheeks slightly flushed from the sudden adrenaline burst. 

“I thought I was gonna crack open my head!” The omega joked, laughing loudly. Asahi’s heart swelled-Nishinoya’s ability to make light of every situation was one of the many things he loved about him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll always catch you.” The alpha said, planting a kiss on his mate’s forehead. Nishinoya giggled, nuzzling into Asahi’s broad chest. He inhaled his mate’s leather scent, the pheromones instantly calming his still racing heart. 

Asahi finally released Nishinoya, gently placing the boy back on his feet. The alpha grabbed the stack of cups the omega had been struggling with and began to place them on the top shelf.

“Stupid cabinet. All you tall people have it so easy. There should be a Shoyo and Yu cabinet too!” Nishinoya mumbled angrily, plopping onto the floor next to his mate and starting on an unopened box of plates. Asahi simply smiled at his omega, busying himself with the dishes. He knew Nishinoya was just cranky; he wasn’t one to whine and accept defeat. 

“Hey babe, where did Daichi and Suga go?” Asahi asked, taking the plates out of Nishinoya’s hands and placing them on a shelf. They assumed a little assembly line as the omega hummed to himself.

“Suga had to throw up again, I think. I offered to go to the bathroom with him, but Daichi’s all “I’m the alpha. No touching my stuff,” ya know? So I think he’s taking Suga to lie down for a bit.” He answered, scratching his head. Asahi hummed in response, taking the last plate from his mate. He leaned against the counter as Nishinoya stood and buried his face into Asahi’s chest. The alpha hugged him close, nuzzling his nose into the small man’s neck. Nishinoya smelled of cinnamon, and it always made Asahi feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“What’s wrong, Nishi?” The alpha whispered, stroking his mate’s soft brown hair. The smaller male began to purr at the sensation.

“I’m just tired. And hungry!” He grumbled, craning his neck to look up at Asahi. The alpha gave him a small smile.

“Well, why don’t we round everyone up for some lunch?”

+++

The boys, now reinvigorated with sandwiches from the diner down the road, took on the unpacking process with a new stride. Daichi assigned them all jobs-Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sent to assemble beds, armed with the previously missing toolbox. Hinata and Nishinoya were assigned to unpack all the bathrooms. He sent his omega to finish easy lifting in the kitchen, worried about Sugawara’s current state. Daichi took Kageyama and Asahi with him to start bringing in furniture and arranging the living room.

Little by little, the empty house appeared more and more lived in. The living room was almost fully unpacked, the alphas catching their breath on their new couch. After a few moments, Daichi heaved himself up and patted Kageyama’s knee. 

“Come on guys, we just have the coffee table. Let’s go.” He said, pushing off the couch and heading out the front door. Asahi and Kageyama trudged after him, not energized enough to argue. 

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, bathing everything and everyone in a warm golden glow. Kageyama heard laughter from the backyard, and turned to see Hinata and Nishinoya setting up a volleyball net. The omegas had begged Sugawara to do so, insisting that they had unpacked and organized every single bathroom in the house. The two of them carefully set up the net, laughing and chatting as they did so. Kageyama watched his mate fondly, noting how the omega’s orange hair looked like flames under the evening sun. Hinata sensed someone staring at him, and he whipped around to see his alpha. The small man smiled and ran towards Kageyama, jumping into the alpha’s expectant arms. He instantly nuzzled his face into the raven-haired man’s chest, his arms firmly clasped around his neck. 

“Tobio! Noya and I set up the volleyball net so the second we finish unpacking we can play! Isn’t that awesome?” The excited omega explained, bouncing in his mate’s arms. Kageyama smiled, Hinata’s unwavering positive attitude pulling him out of his haze. 

“That’s great, Sho.”

“What are you guys doing?” Hinata asked, hopping out of his mate’s arms and jogging towards Daichi. Kageyama trailed after him, yawning loudly.

“We’re taking in this coffee table. After that, I’m not sure.” Asahi explained. Hinata’s face brightened.

“Can we eat dinner? I’m starving!” The omega begged, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. Kageyama rolled his eyes, cracking his neck and stretching.

“We, like, just ate lunch, dumbass.” He replied, taking one side of the coffee table into his hands and heaving it up with Asahi. Kageyama could feel his mate pouting behind him.

“That’s so not true. It’s been hours!” He whined, stomping behind the alphas into the house. The alphas ignored him, setting the coffee table down on the floor. Kageyama turned to see his omega standing with his arms crossed at the entrance to the kitchen.

“I’m hungry!”

“That sucks! We’ll eat later.” Kageyama groaned, picking up the small redhead and slinging him over his shoulder. The omega started yelling and pounding at Kageyama’s back, thrashing around in an effort to be freed. The two trudged into the kitchen to be met with Sugawara, who was closing a cabinet full of bowls. Kageyama plunked Hinata down on the counter and hit the crown of his head.

“What’s going on here?” Sugawara asked, placing his hands on his hips. Kageyama and Hinata ignored him, growling at each other. The silver-haired man rolled his eyes, walking over to his former underclassmen.

“Who is yelling inside the house?” Daichi asked, entering the kitchen. He caught Sugawara around the waist, pulling his mate close and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Who do you think?” The omega answered, folding his arms. Daichi walked over to the bickering mates, releasing his dominant pheromones. Hinata instantly quieted, turning his attention to Daichi. Kageyama bared his teeth, annoyed that another alpha was trying to control his mate.

“No yelling in the house. Okay?” Daichi said, his eyes burning a hole through Kageyama’s. Sugawara’s head began to swim with the mixture of scents, and he wearily placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. Instantly snapped back to reality, the alpha stopped releasing his aggressive scent. Hinata wasn’t doing well either, and as soon as Daichi turned away he slumped against Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Alphas and omegas, in addition to releasing a specific scent that was used to calm and entice their mates, can release pheromones that control situations. Alphas most commonly release aggressive pheromones if they or their mate is being threatened. It’s an effective method, but omegas can become scent-drunk and weary from the overbearing pheromones.

Once recovered, Sugawara noticed Hinata’s weakened state and inched towards the boy. Kageyama protectively wrapped his arms around his omega, growling slowly at him. Daichi bared his teeth, only to be slapped in the arm by Sugawara.

“Kageyama. I’m going to take Hinata for a little bit so you can calm down, okay? You're hurting him.” He said, placing a hand on the hotheaded alpha’s bicep. The raven-haired man’s eyes softened, looking down at his omega. He didn’t realize how pale Hinata looked. The alpha reluctantly allowed Sugawara to help his mate off the counter and lead him away. 

The tension was thick between Daichi and Kageyama as their mates walked away, and the lingering pheromones still permeated the air. 

“Dai-”

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just been a stressful day and I snapped.” Daichi said, turning his body towards the other alpha. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes, his stony face confused. 

“I-It’s fine. We won’t yell anymore.”

Daichi smiled at him, desperate to break the tension. Kageyama nodded quickly, his way of showing that it was forgiven.

“What were you guys talking about anyways?” Daichi asked, heading towards the living room. He saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cuddled up on the couch, almost completely asleep. 

“Hinata’s just hungry. It was nothing. I told him we’d get dinner later.”

Yamaguchi began to stir at the mention of dinner, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He poked Tsukishima’s face, squishing the alpha’s cheeks until he groggily arose.

“Did you say dinner? I’m sooo hungry.” He exclaimed, rolling off the couch and standing in front of Daichi. 

“We were thinking about it.”

“Can we get pizza?” Yamaguchi begged, clasping his hands together. Tsukishima, now very awake, pulled his omega back down to the couch and seated him on his lap. The green-haired male bounced up and down, pleading with the alphas.

“Did someone say pizza?” Nishinoya exclaimed, barreling into the living room with his doting alpha behind him. He jumped over the couch and began bouncing next to Yamaguchi. 

“I suppose we could manage some pizza.”

+++

The pack stood in the kitchen, hungrily eyeing the stack of pizza boxes that sat in the center of the counter. They didn’t have a dining room table yet, so they boys all stood around the counter like hungry lions. They were waiting on Sugawara and Hinata, who still hadn’t returned from the backyard. Asahi and Nishinoya were passing around cups while Yamaguchi carefully filled them. 

Sugawara finally emerged, smiling as he inhaled the pizza smell. Daichi wrapped an arm around his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

“Where’s Hinata?” Kageyama asked, placing his cup down onto the counter. 

“He had to go to the bathroom. And he said not to wait for him, so let's eat!” The silver-haired man exclaimed, reaching for the box. It was instantly chaos, with everyone grabbing for a slice and conversation loudly erupting. Kageyama snatched up a few slices for his mate, protectively hiding it behind his back.

“Is this for me, Tobio?” A happy voice asked as two small arms snaked around Kageyama’s waist. The alpha turned to be met with his omega, the redhead’s smiling face beaming up at him. Kageyama relaxed into the touch, petting Hinata’s head with his free hand.

“Yes. I saved it for you. So eat it!” He ordered, shoving the plate towards the unsuspecting omega. Hinata, took it and began munching on the pizza quickly. Kageyama watched him, softly placing his hand on his mate’s lower back. He rubbed small circles over his tshirt, watching his omega eat and talk to the others. When he took a minute to drink out of his cup, Kageyama leaned down to Hinata’s ear.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered, his hand never leaving his mate’s back. To the alpha’s relief, Hinata smiled at him.

“It’s okay Tobi, I know you were just trying to protect me!” He said, reaching up and attempting to squish Kageyama’s face. Reluctantly, the alpha allowed it, deciding his omega deserved to poke a little fun at him. The two were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn’t notice the others had finished off the pizza. Not that they cared-they were both too distracted by each other to worry about getting extra slices.

Sugawara pulled a piece of paper and a marker out of a nearby box and began to scribble on it, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he focused. Nishinoya was trying to peek at what he was writing, only to be pulled back from his waistband by Asahi. He didn’t have to ask, however, as the silver-haired male suddenly grabbed a stray roll of tape and tacked the paper up on their shiny new fridge. Everyone huddled around it at once, squinting to read the rushed penmanship:

HOUSE RULES:  
01: try not to yell too much. especially if you’re next to each other!  
02: always knock before going into the bathroom.  
03: don’t climb on the countertops.  
04: lock the door when you leave the house.  
05: stick to your assigned laundry day (coming soon)  
06: try not to fight extensively :(  
07: when heats roll around, be considerate.  
08: tell everyone if you want to have guests over.  
09: don’t go into other people’s bedrooms.

“Number three’s a little targeting, Suga.” Nishinoya huffed, stomping back to the counter. Hinata nodded in agreement.

“Sorry Noya! It’s just a safety thing. What if you fell? I don’t want to have to take anyone to the hospital.” Sugawara said, crossing his arms. Nishinoya simply rolled his eyes.

“Why a list?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, I know we’re all pumped to be living together but we can’t run around like crazy people. In order for us to not kill each other or ourselves, we needed a list!” Sugawara explained.

“Can I add a rule? I promise it’s not silly.” Hinata asked, reaching for the marker. Sugawara gave him a nod, and the redhead omega happily began to scribble on the paper. Once he finished, he stepped back so everyone could admire his handiwork:

10: give lots of hugs and smiles! 

+++

The sun had fully set by now, leaving faint twinkling stars and the crescent moon behind. The pack was currently sitting in the living room, chatting and playing silly games. They had managed to find some pajamas intermingled in the chaos of the house, and everyone was comfortably dressed in mismatched clothing. 

Hinata and Nishinoya had traveled to the opposite side of the room from everyone else, testing out new stretches Nishinoya had come up with for his job. The rest of the pack let them be, as the two omegas were staying quiet and in one spot for once. Because they were wrapped up in conversation about college and work, the pack didn’t notice that their two rambunctious boys had gone suspiciously quiet. 

Asahi was the first to notice, a smile stretching across his face as he looked towards his omega. Nishinoya and Hinata were sleeping soundly, their legs intertwined as Nishinoya’s forehead touched Hinata’s back. Sugawara saw Kageyama’s ears begin to glow red, which he learned was a telltale sign that the alpha was angry. The silver-haired man couldn’t blame him though-it was difficult to watch your mate be intimate with someone else.

“Kageyama, calm down. It’s alright! This is just something omegas do.” Sugawara explained in a whisper, quietly hopping over to the sleeping boys. He laid down behind Nishinoya, wrapping an arm around the smallest omega’s waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. The brunette hummed in contentment, cuddling closer to Hinata and pulling Sugawara in. 

“Yamaguchi! I know you haven’t really done a cuddle puddle before, but I promise, you’ll love it!” Sugawara whispered, stroking Nishinoya’s hair with his free hand. Yamaguchi gulped, his face suddenly flushing. 

“Aren’t I… um… too tall?” He asked, embarrassed. The omega was still very insecure about his appearance, and was hyper aware that he lacked the soft and cuddly parts that omegas were supposed to have. Tsukishima squeezed the green-haired man’s thigh, nudging him towards the other omegas. Yamaguchi reluctantly inched towards them, Sugawara’s inviting face providing him little comfort. 

The gangly omega laid facing Hinata, timidly wrapping his long arms around both Hinata and Nishinoya and throwing a leg over everyone else’s. He laid stiffly as the sleeping omegas breathed softly. Yamaguchi was waiting with bated breath for Hinata to roll over and reject his touch, but to the omega’s surprise, Hinata nudged his head forwards, desperately trying to bury it into Yamaguchi’s chest. 

The green-haired male felt like crying. He always felt a little out of place in the pack, but in that moment he felt like a part of something. He leaned into Hinata, allowing the redhead to nuzzle into his chest. In return, Yamaguchi buried his nose into Hinata’s hair, inhaling his shampoo mixed with his faint orange scent and calming pheromones. He looked towards Sugawara, who was already fast asleep. The omega’s eyes were starting to feel heavy, and being surrounded by his sleeping packmates instantly calmed him and lulled him into a deep, relaxing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed move-in day !! any thoughts on the house rules ? predictions, maybe ?? more drama and cuddle puddles to come !! see y'all soon with another chapter :)


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey team here's a new chapter !! i do have a quick question at the end of the chapter, feel free to drop your opinions in the comments !! okay i'll go now bye bye enjoy !!

“The beds will be delivered at three o’clock, so you should paint and then let it dry while you assemble them.” Daichi instructed, checking his hair in the reflection of the toaster. Despite the quiet of the early morning, the house was alive with noise and action. Everyone was rushing around and getting ready for work except for the former first years, who were all groggily seated at their new kitchen table eating breakfast. None of them had daytime classes on a Monday, so they decided to take on the task of sprucing their new home. Sugawara reluctantly agreed, the thought of the four boys wrecking their new house seeming extremely realistic.

“Tell me again: which colors go where?” Sugawara asked hastily, shoving his laptop into his messenger bag. The boys ignored him, too tired to give a proper answer. Yamaguchi did begin to mumble in the silver-haired man’s direction, letting out a large yawn as he did so.

“What was that you said?”

“White for the living room and kitchen. Dark green for your room. Light blue for Hinata’s. Gray for Noya’s. Light yellow for mine. Peach for communal bathroom.” The omega recited, albeit quite robotically. 

“I’m surprised you remembered all that. Well, just don’t forget it! It shouldn't be hard but for some reason I still don’t trust you guys with this.” Sugawara huffed while glaring at Kageyama, who currently had his head resting in Hinata’s lap, snoozing away. Yamaguchi tiredly shooed Sugawara away, yawning again.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Aren’t you going to be late?” Tsukishima piped up, his voice scratchy from having just woken up. Sugawara grumbled an incoherent insult as Daichi’s voice called out from the entryway warning his mate that he would leave without him if he didn’t hurry. Sugawara took one last look at the table before leaving quickly, not wanting to be late to the school.

The four boys enjoyed the newfound peace and quiet for only a few precious moments, as Nishinoya and Asahi entered the kitchen chattering away. Kageyama grumbled in his sleep, only to be soothed by Hinata’s small hand weaving through his hair.

“Oh, did Daichi and Suga already leave?” Asahi asked, fidgeting with his tie. Tsukishima, annoyed that their peace had disintegrated, offered a glare as a sustainable answer. The alpha smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“What’s wrong, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked, filling his water bottle up at the sink.

“Nothing, why?”

“Are the babies giving you the cold shoulder?” The tiny omega drawled, crossing his arms and smiling menacingly at the table.

“Come on Nishi, let’s leave them be.”

“They’re just cranky because they’ve been sleeping together on the living room couches and floor for two days.” Nishinoya laughed, sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima. The blonde simply rolled his eyes in retaliation, returning his attention back to his breakfast. Asahi nudged his omega out of the kitchen, desperate to not escalate the situation so early in the morning. 

“You’d be cranky too if you had to sleep on the floor.” Asahi mumbled, fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket. 

“Maybe.” The brunette replied, bounding out the door and racing to Asahi’s car. 

“Bye guys! We’ll see you this evening!” Asahi yelled into the house as he shut and locked the front door, the memory of Sugawara’s list floating into his mind. No one had broken any rules yet, but then again, it had only been two days. 

+++

Yamaguchi was surrounded by half-unpacked boxes, searching for their paint clothes. Hinata was helping him, and the two omegas rummaged through piles of clothes and other miscellaneous items feverishly. The green-haired man was suddenly attacked by the smaller of the two, his orange hair colliding with Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Ah! Sorry Yamaguchi! Your overalls were really stuck in there.” He laughed, passing the paint splattered clothes off. Yamaguchi smiled, happily scenting his friend’s head. The two then made their way to the bathroom to change, dragging Tsukishima’s and Kageyama’s clothes with them. 

The four boys had gotten into a little incident during their second year of college, and their punishment had been to repaint the entire basement of their dormitory. They had gone as a group to buy paint clothes, and even after they had served their punishment they had all kept the clothes around. Just in case another opportunity arose-whether it be a punishment or a voluntary painting excursion. 

The two omegas had stripped down to their underwear, Yamaguchi taking a moment to giggle at Hinata’s volleyball boxers.

“What’s so funny?” Hinata huffed, tugging his formerly white shirt over his head. Yamaguchi mimicked him, tying his hair up into a small ponytail. 

“You’ve been rocking those boxers since our third year of high school.” The taller of the two noted. Hinata grumbled some form of insult back as he pulled his jeans on. Yamaguchi ignored him, opting to instead focus on cuffing his pant legs. The two boys then heard a 

commotion from downstairs, and figured the two alphas were finished bringing in the paint cans. 

As the omegas made their way down the staircase, the sound of a petty argument penetrated their ears. They finally saw Tsukishima and Kageyama, who were having an animated fight about the paint cans. Hinata crossed his arms and jutted his hip out, glaring at his mate. Kageyama sensed his annoyed attitude, and turned to face the redhead.

“Tsukishima lost one of the paints! Don’t get annoyed with me, Shoyo.” Kageyama explained loudly, pointing at an accusing finger at the lanky blonde.

“Kageyama brought in the last paint can, it’s his fault one is gone!” Tsukishima grumbled, placing his hands on his hips. Yamaguchi walked over to the cans, counting them meticulously. He could hear the alphas bickering behind him, as well as Hinata’s soft voice trying to calm them down. Yamaguchi furrowed his brow, recounting the paint cans three times over. 

“All the paint cans are here.” The omega said bluntly, extremely confused over all of the fighting. The three others turned to him immediately, their faces stricken with confusion.

“What?” Kageyama asked quickly, sticking his neck out towards Yamaguchi. 

“There’s only six paint colors… what are you guys even arguing about?” 

A silence fell upon the alphas, who had a look of utter dumbfoundedness on their faces. Yamaguchi began to giggle, which caused Hinata to giggle, which led to the four of them laughing hysterically at each other. Perhaps the boys were more sleep deprived than they thought.

Now recovered from his laughing fit, the smallest of the four began to open the cans, gently placing the lids on their tarp-covered floor. Everyone grabbed a roller, and the painting mission began.

It only took an hour for Kageyama and Hinata to be covered in paint. White speckles coated the alpha’s navy paint shirt and dotted the omega’s face. They didn’t seem to mind, though-the two were too wrapped up in painting and talking to notice. Tsukishima watched them as he painted, a tiny pool of jealousy forming in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than for him and Yamaguchi to be the same as their friends, to be connected on another level for eternity. 

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by said green-haired omega tugging on his shirt, his face twisted up in discomfort. Tsukishima instantly wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, leading him to their sunny backyard. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t notice them leave; they were too busy racing to see who could finish their section of the wall first.

The tall alpha gingerly sat Yamaguchi down near their fireplace-Daichi insisted they would spend many nights making smores and playing volleyball outside, so he and Asahi made sure to spruce the area up.

“You okay Tadashi?” He asked softly, rubbing the small of Yamaguchi’s back as the omega held his head in his hands. 

“Yes yes, I am fine! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I think I was just breathing in too many paint fumes.” He admitted, raising his head and leaning back to look at the sky.

“Don’t be sorry.” Tsukishima replied bluntly. He saw the hint of a smile on Yamaguchi’s face before the omega suddenly turned and planted a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.

“What was that for?” The alpha replied with a monotone drawl. Yamaguchi looked away, feigning innocence. Tsukishima grabbed the omega’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Yamaguchi lowered his eyelids, staring seductively and shamelessly at Tsukishima’s lips. 

“What. Was. That. For?” The blonde asked again, squishing Yamaguchi’s cheeks in his hand. It forced the green-haired man’s lips to pucker, and he looked at the alpha with a hopelessly loving gaze.

“Kiss me, Kei.” 

The taller of the two didn’t need anymore instruction; he roughly closed the gap between their faces and let his hands fall to Yamaguchi’s waist. The omega responded by grabbing a fistful of Tsukishima’s hair with one hand and gripping his shoulder with the other. Their kiss became increasingly passionate, albeit the awkward positioning. Suddenly, Yamaguchi swung his leg over the alpha and settled into his lap. Tsukishima couldn’t help but grow red at the sight of the omega looking down on him with eyes full of love and lust.

Yamaguchi reconnected their lips, groaning into Tsukishima’s mouth when the blonde began to firmly run his hands up and down his thighs, squeezing him in all the right spots. Both the boys were sloppy and aggressive, as they hadn’t had a single moment to themselves since they moved in on Saturday. 

The two were so engaged with each other that they didn’t notice Hinata wandering around, searching for them after their unannounced departure. The redhead caught a glimpse of the two of them and quickly turned on his heel, rushing back into the house.

“TOBIO! TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI ARE FUCKING OUTDOORS!” The omega yelled, dashing into the house and locking the glass door behind him. The two immediately 

broke their kiss, opting instead to chase after the small omega and reprimand him for being rude.

They began to pound on the glass door, angrily asking to be let in. Hinata laughed, giving in and unlocking the door. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both glared at him, but Hinata was busy feigning innocence and strolling back into the living room.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m mad too. Having to sleep with you every night is totally messing with my mood! No offense, but you’re kind of killing my boner.” Hinata huffed casually, picking up a roller and resuming his paint job. Kageyama patted his omega on the head, smirking at his friends. 

“Look, we’ve gotta finish this paint job before our beds come. Then we put them together, and afterwards we can… leave each other alone until the others come back. I mean, it’s nothing we haven’t all done before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so would you guys like to read detailed spicy scenes or just vague ones ?? i'm comfortable doing both i just want to know what readers might like ! i might end up making some detailed and some not so much, i'm still deciding !!


	8. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys here is a spicier one !! if that is not something you're comfortable with, please don't read it !! it's not important to the grand plot of the story, so it's not a huge deal if you skip it !!

The former first years had an extremely unconventional relationship. While they might not show it, they were each other’s closest friends. They had been through hell and back together since they had met their first year of high school, and they were closer than any outsider could fathom.

They had a habit, however, of fighting. And competing. And placing bets. Over everything they could think of.

The beds had arrived on time and the boys had carefully assembled them, helping each other out to expedite the process. After finishing, however, they realized that they were covered with sweat and paint and decided to bathe before meeting upstairs near their bedrooms.

Sugawara had made the executive decision to sequester the four of them to the second floor of the house, where there were two bedrooms connected by a bathroom and a small seating area.

Hinata emerged from his room, his usually fluffy hair sticking to his forehead as he toweled it off. He joined the other three, who were sitting in a circle around a whiteboard. Tsukishima was scribbling on it, and it instantly dawned on Hinata what was about to go down. He grinned, sitting down in between Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

“Wow Tsukishima, you really want to bring back the Bedroom Battle? Even after that devastating loss you suffered last summer?” The redhead teased, crossing his arms and smirking. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, capping the dry-erase marker and sitting back to admire his work.

“Oh my god, for the last time, that does not count. I had the flu!” The blonde grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Whatever, whatever! We’re bringing it back, and this time there are gonna be stakes.” Yamaguchi exclaimed, giving Kageyama a nudge. The alpha sighed, wrapping an arm around his mate and ruffling his wet hair.

“As the current champion, you choose the rules and the punishment.” He explained as he watched Hinata’s eyes grow big with excitement. The omega thought for a moment before snatching the marker out of Tsukishima’s hand, quickly scribbling all their names on the whiteboard. 

“Tobi, what time is it?” He asked suddenly. The alpha glanced at their orange wall clock.

“About five, why?”

“Perfect. The others get back at six, right?”

“That’s right.”

The omega smiled proudly to himself, satisfied with his challenge. He stood up and hung the whiteboard on the space between their bedrooms, turning to address the others.

“Listen up! We have an hour before everyone gets home. Whoever finishes the most in that time wins, and the losers will treat him to something for a week. Keep track of how many times you finish and tally them here. At six, we’ll see who wins!” 

The three others looked cockily at each other, each individual determined to win. Hinata glanced at the clock.

“It’ll be five o’clock in forty-five seconds. Is everyone ready?” The omega asked, moving to grab his mate’s arm. The couples split off and stood outside of their bedroom doors. 

“Ready… set… and… go!”

+++

Kageyama’s ears were filled with the desperate sounds of his omega writhing below him. Hinata’s forehead was slick with sweat, his hair sticking to his temples in tiny curls. The raven-haired man took a moment to gaze at his mate, pressing a kiss to his smooth shin. He ran his hands up and down Hinata’s strong thighs, squeezing them when he reached the top. The omega was practically begging for Kageyama at this point, which he managed to show through his needy whines. The alpha eventually complied, as he felt somewhat sorry for all the teasing. He pushed into his omega, never breaking eye contact. Kageyama wrapped his hands around Hinata’s thighs as the omega’s small feet bumped into the back of his head. 

“Tobi… o…” The redhead breathed, feeling himself getting lost in the pleasure and in his mate’s deep blue eyes. The sound of Hinata’s voice only further aroused the alpha, and he began to slam into the smaller man with no remorse. Both of them allowed moans to escape their mouths, Kageyama’s coming out low and guttural. The alpha roughly pushed his palm into Hinata’s stomach, feeling the slight pudge from his erection inside the omega. Hinata practically shrieked; he knew they were being loud enough for the whole house to hear, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

He could tell Hinata was close, as he began to gasp for shallow breaths and cover his face with his arm. Kageyama didn’t like that and began to swat the omega’s hand, opting instead to interlace their fingers. The alpha’s other hand reached up to cradle Hinata’s face, burying the tips of his fingers into his orange hair. The alpha leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mate’s lips, one that said “I am so desperately in love with you.”

Kageyama only thrusted into him a few more times before the omega came, his brown eyes glossing over as he bit his lip. The sight alone drove the alpha over the edge, and he bit down on his mate’s shoulder as he came. The room was filled with their pheromones, which were slowly being joined by their deep breaths as the boys came down from their high. 

Kageyama disposed of the condom and flopped back onto his bed. He pressed chaste kisses along the side of Hinata’s hip, savoring his sweet orange smell and the delicious taste of his skin. 

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“Go mark it on the white board.” Hinata instructed, ruffling his mate’s ebony hair. Kageyama rolled his eyes but complied, his competitive nature never ceasing to exist within him. The alpha pulled on some boxers and slipped out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He turned, his eyes meeting Tsukishima’s as the blonde scribbled on the board. Kageyama felt himself smirking at the crimson scratches that adorned Tsukishima’s pale back, but he quickly realized he probably doesn't look much better. 

Tsukishima noticed the shorter alpha’s impatience, so he quickly finished writing and tossed him the marker. Without another word, he slipped back into his room. 

Sharp golden eyes met soft brown ones as Tsukishima gazed towards his bed, where Yamaguchi was lying tangled in the blankets. He sat across from the omega, leaning in to press soft kisses and gentle bites to his freckled shoulder. The blonde felt Yamaguchi sigh with contentment.

The alpha suddenly felt a pressure on his chest, and he realized quickly that Yamaguchi was pushing him down onto the bed. He complied, allowing the omega to straddle him and attack his neck with kisses. Tsukishima’s hands came to rest on Yamaguchi’s lower back, rubbing over the skin in small circles with his thumbs. He angled his head so that he and the green-haired man could sloppily connect their lips. They kissed for what felt like hours, but in reality was just a minute or two.

The omega broke their kiss, making piercing eye contact with the alpha below him. Tsukishima felt himself getting lost in his brown eyes, his head completely filling with clouds. Yamaguchi cradled the blonde’s face as he suddenly rolled his hips against Tsukishima’s. The alpha let out a yelp, caught off guard by the sudden wave of ecstasy. Yamaguchi smirked at his reaction, teasingly rolling his hips again. Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut, determined to not let another embarrassing sound slip. The omega reached to a blue box that was at the foot of the bed, pulling out a small silvery packet. He turned back to Tsukishima and made sure the alpha was watching him as he tore open the condom with his teeth and slowly slid it over the blonde’s twitching erection. 

Never once breaking eye contact, Yamaguchi then pushed himself down onto Tsukishima. He kept it at a tantalizing slow pace, enjoying the look on the alpha’s face. Tsukishima could barely contain himself, the warm sensation and pheromones filling his every sense. Yamaguchi began circling his hips, running his hands up and down the alpha’s chest. He smirked seductively at Tsukishima, his brown eyes filled with lust and love.

“Tsukkiii… you’re really making me do all the work?” The omega teased, grinding his hips more and more with each word. Tsukishima felt himself reaching his limit and ran his hands up Yamaguchi’s thighs, taking a firm hold of the tanned skin around his hip bones.

“Not at all.” He replied, suddenly picking Yamaguchi up and slamming him back down onto him. The omega cried out, firmly placing his palms onto Tsukishima’s stomach. The blonde slammed him down again, picking up a steady pace. Sure, Yamaguchi was taller than the average person, but Tsukishima was strong. He had no issue throwing the omega around a little, treating him as though he was no bigger than Hinata and Nishinoya.

Tsukishima was nearing the edge, Yamaguchi’s palms beginning to feel like hot coals against his skin. He could tell the omega wasn’t far from his own peak, his eyelids drooping to cover his warm eyes. Tsukishima slammed the omega down once more, this time jerking his hips upward in tandem. Yamaguchi whined, releasing all over his stomach and the alpha’s chest. With one more thrust Tsukishima came too, his alpha instincts wishing he could fill up the freckled omega and make a pup.

The green-haired man rolled off Tsukishima, planting a kiss on his cheek and tugging on an oversized tshirt. He blew the alpha another kiss as he exited their room, proudly tallying their achievements on the board. The omega’s eyes drifted to the clock, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He placed the marker back onto the table and began to pound on Hinata and Kageyama’s door, yelling desperately at his friends.

“Guys! It’s 5.57, they’ll be back any second! We all need to bathe and clean up right now!” He shouted, hearing muffled scrambling from inside the room. A very disgruntled Kageyama opened the door, his boxers hanging low on his hips. He threw Yamaguchi a confused gaze, the omega frantically gesticulating towards himself and the clock.

“It’s nearly six! We need to bathe and clean!” The omega repeated. Kageyama’s eyes grew wide and he nodded.

“Okay okay, Hinata and I will start cleaning our room, you and Tsukishima better bathe fast!” He demanded, closing the door on Yamaguchi and frantically beginning to search for clean clothes. Hinata shot his mate a concerned look, sliding off the bed to stand near the alpha.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s, like, two to six! We totally lost track of time!” Kageyama yelped, tossing one of his clean shirts to Hinata. The omega’s mouth hung open, a thousand possible scoldings from Daichi running through his mind. 

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are bathing now, we’re up next so get ready.” He instructed, managing to free another shirt from a box. He kept digging, finding a pair of sweatpants for himself to wear. Hinata was digging through his own box, after some pants of his own. He finally managed to pull out a pair, the force of the pull sending them flying across the room. Hinata didn’t have time to chase after them, however, as a violent banging suddenly echoed through their room. It was coming from inside the bathroom.

“Your Majesties, we’re done in here! You’d better hurry up because I am in no mood for an ass whooping today!” Yamaguchi hollered, rushing through his own bedroom door as he frantically toweled off his hair. Hinata and Kageyama stumbled through the door, tripping over themselves to get into the tub. The water sprayed over them as they feverishly cleaned themselves off, taking what was maybe the world’s quickest shower. 

Once they had finished, they quickly dried off and slipped into their mismatched clothing. Hinata began to strip their bed, balling up the sheets in his arms and marching out of their bedroom. The redhead began banging on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s door, yelling at them for their sheets.

“Give me your sheets! Now!” He demanded, pounding on the wood. Tsukishima finally answered, wordlessly dumping a ball of sheets into Hinata’s overflowing arms. The omega scampered down the stairs, skittering towards the washing machine. He began frantically shoving the sheets in, his brain already cooking up an excuse to give the others. 

The smell of pine wafted into the omega’s nose, making him gag slightly. It wasn’t that Tsukishima had a bad scent, but once omegas were mated they found any scent other than their alpha’s unpleasant. Hinata shook the sudden wave of nausea off, and hastily started the washing machine. The laundry room was sandwiched in between Sugawara and Daichi’s room and a spare room, which everyone speculated would become the nursery.

Hinata made his way to the living room, where the three other boys were sitting trying to act calm. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on the couch, Kageyama sprawling in a chair. The omega couldn’t help but giggle at all of their clothes; Kageyama was wearing his old Karasuno sweatpants paired with a holey tank top, Tsukishima was sporting checkered pj pants and a tshirt brandishing the large, flashy logo of the Miyagi Museum, and Yamaguchi’s way too oversized “Orange Crush!” tshirt was hiding his ridiculously short black pj shorts. Hinata giggled even more looking down at himself, as he was wearing a shirt that read “Setter Soul” and bright red Nekoma sweatpants, which he had received as a gift from Kenma. 

“What’s so funny?” Tuskishima asked, folding his arms accusingly. Hinata plopped onto Kageyama’s lap and made himself comfortable, running a hand through his damp hair. 

“We just look absolutely insane!”


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys new chapter !! there will be some drama next chapter, so enjoy some mundane niceness. 
> 
> in other news, i have another fic up !! its an attack on titan / harry potter crossover and i'm working really hard on it. so if that sounds interesting at all, i would be honored if you checked it out !! it's called "a window to the past" :)
> 
> okok enough talking !! enjoy !!

To the surprise of almost everyone, Hinata and Kageyama were excellent cooks. The two had managed to whip up delicious bowls of ramen, which were now sitting in front of everyone, steaming with enticing smells and spices. 

They had decided on their second day in the house that everyone would have an assigned night to cook dinner, and the instant Asahi and Nishinoya returned (welding several stuffed bags of groceries), the two boys set to work. They immediately set to work, moving in silent sync to prepare the meal. Their silly outfits were instantly forgotten.

“Hinata! I didn’t know you could cook!” Sugawara exclaimed in between bites of the warm noodles. The redhead beamed, the praise from his pack making him feel ten feet tall. Kageyama patted his omega’s thigh, gazing towards Yamaguchi, who was busy drinking the broth from his bowl as if it were a cup. The freckled boy finally set the bowl back down, happily wiping at his mouth and flashing everyone a smile.

“Kageyama, you got to eat his food whenever you want? That’s so not fair!” The green-haired man said, waving his water cup around aimlessly in his hand. Tiny droplets escaped from the top, leaving small speckles on Tsukishima’s pj pants. Kageyama grumbled quietly at the remark, folding his arms childishly.

“I helped make it too, you know!” He explained. Hinata rubbed his bicep comfortingly while laughing at his grumpy demeanor. 

“Kageyama’s a good cook too, but he's always angry-cooking. I cook with love, that’s what makes it taste good!” Hinata said, smiling brightly and pecking his mate’s shoulder. The table erupted into a fit of laughter, even managing to pull a chuckle from Tsukishima. The sound died quickly, however, as everyone began to demolish their dinner. The pack always ate as if they had been starving for days.

“How was everyone’s day?” Daichi asked after everyone had calmed down. Nishinoya instantly brightened, his deep brown eyes nearly sparkling.

“Mine was awesome! Ryu and I had three new clients, all huge guys! Baseball players, I think. But one of them was giving me a real hard time, ‘cause when I was trying to assess his skill level, he couldn’t do one of the stretches. And then he got super mad at me, and was all “I’m not going to be bossed around by an omega.” And oh, I wanted to punch his lights out! But then, out of nowhere, Hara snuck up behind me!”

“Hara?” Yamaguchi, interrupted, confusion etched into his face.

“Yeah! That gigantic boxer I’ve been training for a few months now! Anyways, he came up behind me and the guy was trying to get him on his side, but Hara totally stuck up for me and told the guy off. You should have seen the look on his face! He hightailed it out of there faster than I could think. But we got his money, so who cares?” Nishinoya exclaimed, high-fiving Hinata as he concluded his story. Everyone had a look of simultaneous bewilderment and familiarity written on their faces, as Nishinoya’s antics were nothing new. Asahi visibly tensed up after hearing the story, angry with the fact that another alpha was messing with his mate. He knew deep down that he had little to worry about, as Nishinoya was a fighter, but he couldn’t help the overpowering wave of possessiveness and aggression crash over him. 

Luckily for him, Asahi’s sudden mood change went unnoticed by the table. Dinner was finished soon after, and Nishinoya scrambled to the kitchen to present a little surprise for the pack. 

“Garigari-kun Popsicles! I thought we could eat them outside or something and play volleyball!” The tiny omega beamed, extending a chilly package into Hinata’s awaiting hands. The two looked to Daichi, who over the past couple of days had unquestioningly fallen into the position of head alpha. He gave the two boys a smile and a nod, and they rushed outside without hesitation. Everyone else followed, grabbing their own popsicles from the abandoned box on the counter. Their sliding glass door had been left wide open, the warm summer breeze permeating around the house. Outside it was warmer-not the sticky kind of warm that makes a person want to immediately retreat into the house, but the balmy kind of warm that makes a person itch for the outdoors.

Hinata and Nishinoya were practicing already, their cherry-tinted popsicle sticks lying on the stony fireplace. Kageyama ran to join them, discarding his stick with the others. Sugawara gingerly sat in one of the long wooden patio chairs, his mate plopping down right next to him. Asahi made himself comfortable on the edge of the fireplace while Tsukishima sat in the chair across from Daichi and Sugawara. Yamaguchi skipped off to join the volleyball practice, and the happy chatter from all the boys waivered around the entire backyard. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out, his back turned to the fireplace. He was struggling to block Hinata’s spike, which he was slamming down into the grass.

“What?”

“Come play with us!” 

The blonde alpha wordlessly picked himself up and trudged to the net, much to Yamaguchi’s delight. The two of them began to work together, successfully blocking one of Hinata’s weaker spikes. The former third years smiled while watching their friends laugh and play. 

“It always makes me laugh watching Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He’s, like, literally the only person that Tsukishima will obey.” Daichi remarked quietly, rubbing his large hand over Sugawara’s softening stomach. Asahi sighed, fiddling with his popsicle stick.

“I wonder why Tsukishima won’t bond with him. It must hurt Yamaguchi.” He remarked. Sugawara smiled sadly at him, leaning his head into Daichi’s shoulder.

“It’s quite the opposite, actually. Yamaguchi’s the reluctant one.” Sugawara explained, sighing. Daichi and Asahi turned to him, confusion etched into their gazes.

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked.

“Well, I was talking to Tsukishima a couple of weeks ago, and he said that Yamaguchi just wasn’t ready. But he said he’d wait for him.” The silver-haired man said, his eyes moving towards the tallest member of their pack. The blonde alpha was busy scolding Hinata over something as Yamaguchi and Kageyama laughed at the pouting redhead.

“Strange. I hope nothing’s wrong.” Asahi mumbled. They all nodded their heads, contemplating the ins and outs of their pack mate’s love lives.

Nishinoya quickly grew bored of the bickering and made a beeline for his alpha’s lap. Asahi caught his small mate before he went crashing into the fireplace, situating him safely and securely on his thighs. The alpha bounced Nishinoya like a small child, diverting his attention to Sugawara. The omega was watching the former first years play, a hand lazily ghosting over his stomach. 

“How are you feeling, Sugawara?” He asked, gesturing towards his stomach. Sugawara beamed, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“I’m feeling great actually, even though I’ve thrown up more in the past month than I have in my entire life. I was reading a pregnancy blog, and it said that morning sickness is actually a good sign, so I’m relieved.” The omega explained excitedly. Daichi looked over at his mate, his face melting into a look of absolute pride and love. Asahi smiled at his friend, ecstatic that everything was going well. He playfully turned to Nishinoya, tucking the omega’s head under his own.

“When are you going to give me a baby or two?” Nishinoya asked playfully, reaching up behind his head to poke at Asahi’s scruffy chin. The alpha’s cheeks flushed as he bit back a smile.

“Maybe when you stop acting like one yourself!”

+++

The next morning seemed even more hectic than the last, as now the former first years were wide awake and readying themselves for class. The four of them shared a bathroom, and it was utter chaos trying to get ready for the day. Hinata weaseled his way in front of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, arguing that they “both could see over his head.” The alpha gazed into the mirror as he brushed his teeth, the two omegas lazily styling their hair, next to him.

Kageyama hadn’t joined them yet, which was uncharacteristic for him-he was usually the first to claim a bathroom spot. Hinata escaped from the bathroom and padded into his still-dark room, where there was an alpha sized lump resting in his bed. Hinata knelt by his mate’s face, gently brushing his bangs off of his forehead. Kageyama’s eyes opened just a crack, his blue eyes appearing dark and dull. 

“You okay?”

“I think I have a cold, Sho.” He sniffled, his voice coming out pained and scratchy. Hinata frowned, placing his small hand on Kageyama’s damp forehead. Sure enough, there was an uncomfortable warmth emitting from his skin. The redhead’s frown deepened, his caring omega instincts awakening. Kageyama instantly noticed a change in his demeanor.

“No, Shoyo. No. You’re not staying home to take care of me! You have that quiz in Spanish.” He ordered, rolling on his side to face away from his mate. Hinata huffed, rising from his knelt position and crossing his arms. 

“Fine. But I’ll skip seminar and bring you food. No buts!” The omega said, placing a soft kiss on Kageyama's burning head as he scented his sweaty cheek. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I feel terrible leaving you here all alone.” Hinata said, leaning against their bedroom door. Kageyama sighed shallowly.

“You know I always get sick after moving. I’m just going to sleep, it won’t make a difference if anyone’s here. Just go, I’ll see you after school.” The alpha insisted, cuddling into Hinata’s side of the bed. He inhaled the orangey scent, relaxing into the pillows.

“Fine fine fine. I love you.” Hinata said, caving under the alpha’s wishes. 

“I love you too. Now go! Don’t be late!” Kageyama responded, burrowing deep under the covers.

Hinata made his way down the stairs, a somewhat familiar twist of sadness resting in his stomach. Kageyama was such an independent person, they both were, but it became difficult to control his primal instincts when it came to his mate. 

At the foot of the staircase waited Yamaguchi, his pin-heavy school bag slung over his shoulder. He passed Hinata an apple, ushering him out of the door where Tsukishima was waiting.

“I’m guessing Kageyama’s got his moving cold?” Tsukishima quipped, locking the door behind the two omegas. Hinata nodded, biting into the crispy apple. The three made their way to the train station, which was pretty empty due to the early hour. The town they had moved to was just a ten minute train ride away from their school, and the station was usually sparsely populated due to the lack of people living in the town.

While sitting on the splintery wooden bench next to their stop, Tsukishima rubbed his wrist against Yamaguchi’s, his pine tree scent slowly wafting around the three boys. The alpha paused briefly before picking up Hinata’s wrists and doing the same. The redhead looked at his friend with immense confusion as he finished scenting him.

“Just a courtesy.” Tsukishima answered, pulling on his headphones and preemptively tuning the two omegas out. Hinata shot Yamaguchi a confused and slightly apologetic look, but the green-haired man gave him a soft smile. The train pulled up and the three boys found seats near the back, settling in for their short trip. Hinata sniffed his wrists, Tsukishima’s scent making him slightly faint and woozy. 

“He’s just making sure we’re safe.” Yamaguchi said quietly, fiddling with one of the many rings that adorned his long fingers. Hinata nodded slowly, gazing out of the window and watching the suburbs turn into the city. The redhead thought to himself that he didn’t give the blonde enough credit. He did care about his friends, even though he was terrible at showing it. 

Hinata knew that omegas were at a constant risk of being attacked by hungry alphas, and one of the only things that could repel an alpha was another alpha. Most left their omegas reeking of their scents, which is what Tsukishima and Kageyama opted to do. Others, like Asahi, preferred to leave small bites all over his omega to show the world that they weren’t up for grabs. Tsukishima was just stepping in to make sure the redhead would be fine throughout the day.

The train screeched to a halt, pulling Hinata out of his thoughts. He trailed after his tall friends as they made their way to the enormous university, which was already filled with students. They split at a large oak tree planted in the middle of the courtyard, promising to text each other in between classes. Tsukishima headed for his paleontology exam, Yamaguchi to his literature class, and Hinata to his Spanish quiz. 

The redhead thought about his mate, all sweaty and snuggled up in his bed. He felt a pang in his heart but told himself Kageyama was perfectly capable even if he was a little sick.

He would be able to handle a tricky situation if it arose.


	10. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh i am so sorry for disappearing !! finals totally kicked my butt, however i should be back on a regular updating schedule now that they're done !! this one's a little shorter because i actually broke it into 2 separate chapters. enjoy !!! :))

Tokai University was a gigantic school, one so big that a person could go their entire college life without meeting most of the students. Yamaguchi found comfort in this fact. He could simultaneously meet new people and blend in, a happy medium that allowed him to become more himself. 

Yachi was accepted to Tokai as well, and once she found out her four closest friends were going there, she decided to go as well. Yamaguchi and Yachi had been toying with the idea of making music since the middle of their third year of high school, and on the first day of class they met Enmei and Taku Chiba-two brothers that would change their lives for the better. 

The four had met and talked about music, quickly realizing the universe had thrown them together to form a band. Orange Crush was born, and had become somewhat well known around campus. Yachi was on vocals, Enmei on drums, Taku on bass, and Yamaguchi was on lead guitar. He had been teaching himself since his first year of high school, and the omega was thrilled to finally have an outlet for his other interests. The four of them shared a literature class, which they were currently working on a group project in.

They were told to analyze a series of ancient poems, and Yachi took on the role of laying out the papers on the table neatly. Yamaguchi watched her work while plucking at his shirt, the stuffy room making him sweat. He felt more tired than usual, like his head was filled with heavy, sagging clouds. Yachi looked up from her poems, pulled out of her concentration by the freckled omega’s sudden sigh.

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay?” She asked, her soft brown eyes filling with concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine! It’s just super hot in this room.” He answered, wiping at his forehead. Taku leaned over towards Yamaguchi, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

“You smell...” He said strangely, his cheeks suddenly turning crimson. The omega began sniffing his shirt and wrists, smelling nothing but laundry detergent and his almond soap. He whipped around to face Taku, who was rubbing his eyes vigorously. 

“I bathed! I promise!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Yachi’s eyes grew wide with discomfort at the two boys. Enmei leaned across the table and sniffed the omega’s chest, instantly getting hit with a wave of sweet grass. He recoiled immediately, his stomach swirling with nausea. Yamaguchi began to panic-he couldn’t figure out why his friends were acting so strange.

Enmei and Taku, although identical twins, had a few differences. Enmei had a pointy nose and round ears whereas Taku had a round nose and pointy ears. Enmei was lactose intolerant whereas Taku could merely smell milk and fall ill. Enmei was an alpha, whereas Taku was an omega.

Enmei shook off his sudden bout of nausea and rose from his chair, firmly grasping Yamaguchi’s biceps. He pulled the omega out of his chair and began to pack up his backpack, despite the tidal wave of confused protests spilling out of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Enmei’s jaw had hardened, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Reaching his limit with the strange behavior, the green-haired man slapped Enmei on the shoulder. Surrounding students stopped their discussions, turning instead towards the squabbling boys.

“What the hell are you doing?” Yamaguchi hissed, keeping his voice low. Enmei pulled him in by his shirt collar to whisper into his ear. 

“You know better than to come to school when you’re in heat. I’m taking you home. Now.” The alpha commanded, slinging the omega’s school bag over his shoulder. The color drained from Yamaguchi’s face, the reality of his heat dawning on him. He had been so distracted with the move that he had completely forgotten about it, but now that he was aware of his situation, he felt unbearably warm and uncomfortable. Yamaguchi scurried after his friend, the professor merely shrugging at their sudden exit. The two hurried down the bright hallway, weaving through pockets of people and furniture. The omega was feeling hotter by the minute, his scent permeating about the corridor. Heads began to turn as they made their way outdoors, the shining sun only making Yamaguchi sweat more.

“Enmei you don’t have to do this. I can go home by myself.” Yamaguchi heaved, his eyes suddenly filling with sparkles. He squeezed his eyes shut, steadying his swaying body against a nearby concrete ledge. Enmei yanked the omega’s arm, dragging him towards the train station. The alpha noticed some bystanders turn in their direction, many of whom looked at Yamaguchi with hungry, dangerous eyes. Enmei hurried to the stop, making sure the omega’s wrist never left his grasp. The smell of sweet grass was making him more and more nauseous as the minutes wore on-a bonded alpha only found comfort in their mate’s scent. 

The train arrived quickly, as though the universe had noticed their unfortunate situation. To Enmei’s relief, the car was mostly empty, save for two old women dressed in matching outfits and a young woman cradling a swaddled infant. The alpha shoved Yamaguchi towards the back seats, promptly taking his place next to his friend. He could see the omega’s growing arousal, and all he could do was pray the train got them home soon. Enmei turned towards the window, focusing all his energy on not getting sick in the back of this train. His stomach was finally settling as he gazed upon the blur of suburb.

Until he felt someone’s hand slide up his thigh.

Enmei turned towards Yamaguchi, who was looking at the alpha like a piece of meat. The freckled omega’s cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown out with lust. His tawny hand was inching towards Enmei’s crotch, and the alpha could feel his friend’s hot breath on the side of his neck.

Unbonded omegas weren’t partial to their own mates when it came to heats, and they were hardly in a frame of mind to think their actions through. The only thought swimming in their heads was to have sex, and lots of it. It could turn even the sweetest people into lust-fueled demons; even Enmei’s own mate transformed from a kind young woman into a she-devil of epic proportions. 

Enmei clamped his hand around Yamaguchi’s bony wrist, jerking his hand away. He kept the omega’s wiggling hand in a death grip as he desperately released some “back away” pheromones. Yamaguchi backed away slowly, every one of his movements slow and sluggish. While the omega was distracted, Enmei fished his phone out of his pocket and called Tsukishima. He was met with the alpha’s snarky voicemail, which caused him to snap his phone shut and grunt out of anger. 

The train squeaked to a stop, and the second it was still Enmei dragged his friend out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He realized, however, that he hadn’t been to Yamaguchi’s new house yet, and, being an alpha, he definitely shouldn’t go inside. He shook his shivering friend, snapping the omega out of his daze and hustling him down the block.

“Yamaguchi, where is your house? Can you tell me?” He asked, his eyes darting around the miniscule town for some kind of sign. Yamaguchi shuffled forwards, wiping profusely at his sweaty forehead. His bony, shaking finger pointed towards a large white house that sat atop a hill. Enmei hurried towards the house, the omega tripping behind him as he was pulled along. 

The two finally reached the dark wooden door, and Enmei unabashedly shoved his hand into Yamaguchi’s pocket for his keys. The omega moaned at the contact, causing Enmei to withdraw his hand like it was on fire. 

“Yamaguchi stop. Get your keys.” He commanded, guilt seeping into his soul as he used his pheromones to control his friend. However, Enmei knew if he didn’t, something bad would probably happen. He didn’t want to see his friend hurt. Yamaguchi stopped shivering, seemingly coming out of his aroused daze. The omega robotically unlocked his front door and pushed it open, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. Enmei felt awful leaving Yamaguchi alone like this, but he knew he shouldn’t stay. He didn’t want to hurt his friend and he didn’t want his friend to hurt him. Additionally, Enmei had met Yamaguchi’s packmates; he was in no mood to face off with four other gigantic alphas.

“I’ll call Tsukishima again, okay? Lock the door.” Enmei said, nudging the omega farther into the house and shutting the front door for him. He waited for the faint click of the lock before turning and heading for the train station, dialing Tsukishima once more.

Yamaguchi made it as far as the living room couch before Enmei’s commanding pheromones dissipated, leaving him melting into the carpeted floor. He became a puddle of need, mewling out for an alpha’s touch. He reached past the waistband of his ripped jeans, palming desperately at his raging erection. Yamaguchi felt slick forming between his legs, and the freckled omega groaned into the floor. His vision was getting spotty as he breathed, oxygen refusing to enter his lungs. He began sobbing, crumpling into himself as his body temperature increased. He yelled into the empty house, choking on his endless stream of tears. 

Yamaguchi had fallen too deep into his heat to remember that the house was far from empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the index w/ the new characters, and i'll probably tinker with it anytime new people are introduced !!


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slight non-con (not full sex-just kissing/touching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some yama drama 
> 
> i promise not everything will be this dramatic lmao i just wanted for there to be a blend of domestic fluff and angsty drama !!

Kageyama held up a heavy, solid gold metal as thousands of cameras flashed from every corner of the stadium. He gazed at the spectators, who were cheering loudly and throwing flowers. Someone nudged his side, and Kageyama turned to see Hinata, who was holding an identical medal and beaming. 

“We finally made it, Tobi! We got gold at the olympics!” The redhead squealed, flashing a huge smile. Kageyama ruffled his hair, using his free hand to wave at the audience. He continued off the court, stopping to take various photos and do a multitude of interviews.

The reporter was asking him about his high school volleyball career, but in the middle of his sentence his voice was replaced by loud, upbeat music. Kageyama asked the reporter to repeat the question, but the only sound he could hear was the music. Kageyama closed his eyes, only to reopen them and see his dark bedroom. He turned his head to see his phone buzzing and blaring the annoying music, no doubt the alarm he had set hours earlier. 

He sluggishly shut the alarm off, assessing his body for aches and pains. Finding nothing major, the alpha decided to venture out of his cocoon of a bed and forage for some food. Kageyama decided that felt much better than he had that morning, and that his fever was almost gone. He thumped down the stairs, thinking about what could be in the fridge. His thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted by both the sound of someone sobbing and a disgustingly sweet smell. The alpha actually stumbled back, steadying himself with the rail before gathering himself enough to investigate the situation.

Kageyama sneakily rounded the corner into the living room, prepared to pounce on whoever or whatever was invading his home. He dropped his stance, however, when he caught sight of a disheveled, crying, panting Yamaguchi. The alpha realised that his pack mate had gone into heat, and although he wanted to escape the nauseating smell and lust-filled air, he knew he had to at least get the omega into his bedroom.

Kageyama picked Yamaguchi up bridal style, the alpha’s sickness making him less strong than he had anticipated. He heaved the trembling omega up the stairs, the heat radiating off of the freckled boy’s body surrounding the two of them. Kageyama placed him gently on the carpeted floor at the top of the stairs, untangling the omega’s arms from his chest and neck. He succeeded in freeing himself from Yamaguchi only to be pulled into a feverish, sloppy kiss. Kageyama’s brain short circuited, the kiss sending unpleasant shivers across his skin. It felt nothing like Hinata’s kisses, he thought. 

Kageyama pushed Yamaguchi off of him, desperately wiping at his mouth with his hand. The alpha looked intently at his friend’s face, seeing nothing but raw omegan instincts behind his glassy eyes. Yamaguchi growled at him, forcefully pushing Kageyama’s chest into the floor. His lips began to attack every inch of Kageyama’s face, and the omega shifted to straddle his unwilling hips. 

“Yamaguchi, stop it!” He pleaded, his illness causing his pheromones to dwindle in effectiveness. The omega ignored him and began grinding his crotch against Kageyama’s. Yamaguchi’s mouth opened and out spilled several high-pitched moans. The alpha’s heartbeat quickened with discomfort, and he felt bile rising in his throat.

“Tadashi! Stop it right now!” The alpha commanded, bucking Yamaguchi off of his crotch and staggering upwards. The omega moaned loudly at the contact, causing Kageyama’s instincts to tremble. Alphas respond to omegas in heat or in pain, their protective instincts kicking in. Although, since the omega wasn’t his mate, Kageyama’s instincts were screaming at him to find his friend’s mate and bring them home. 

The only issue was that Yamaguchi had no mate, and Kageyama was running out of options.

The scent of sweet grass and the thick, lust-filled pheromones drove Kageyama over the edge. He was cognisant enough to grab the small trash can they had on their landing before emptying the contents of his sickly stomach. Yamaguchi sensed his moment of vulnerability and pounced, rubbing his crotch against Kageyama’s thigh. The omega had discarded his clothes while the alpha was throwing up, leaving himself only in his sweat and slick soaked boxers. 

“Kageyama… please… touch me, alpha…” he groaned, one of his sweaty hands palming at Kageyama's hips. The other slipped past his boxers as the omega desperately stroked himself. Kageyama was at an absolute loss for both words and actions as Yamaguchi’s lips met his own once more. His inner alpha was screaming at him, his thoughts filled only with Hinata and how betrayed the omega will feel when he finds out. Their alpha cheating was the worst thing an omega could experience.

Yamaguchi was whimpering like crazy, his hand moving from Kageyama’s hips to the waistband of his thin sleeping shorts. Kageyama gripped Yamaguchi’s wrist as the omega’s fingers grazed his length. He peered into Yamaguchi’s eyes, deciding that he was too far gone to be tamed and Kageyama was far too sick to fight him off. Something was seriously wrong with Yamaguchi-the alpha had never seen or heard of a heat like this.

“Yamaguchi, I’m so sorry for this-hate me later!” The alpha pleaded, pulling his arms towards the omega. Yamaguchi stared at him like a dead fish, concerned only with rocking his hips against the other man’s thigh. Kageyama balled up his fist and shot the omega an extremely apologetic look.

Kageyama took his fist and slugged Yamaguchi directly across the face, effectively knocking the omega out of consciousness. 

+++

Yamaguchi came to with a start, reflexively punching whoever was looming over his body. Kageyama fell back, yelping as he held his shoulder. The omega looked around the room, calming slightly as he realized he wasn’t in any danger. He realized that he was laying in a full bathtub, still wearing his underwear. The omega shivered, the coldness of the water seeping into his now-conscious skin. The peach-colored walls of their downstairs bathroom made Yamaguchi feel anxious for some reason; he couldn’t help but panic about his situation. The last fuzzy memory he possessed was leaving his literature class with Enmei.

Fragments of the day began to return, allowing Yamaguchi to at least realize that he had been distracted with the move and forgotten that his heat started today. He couldn’t figure out, however, why he was laying in a freezing cold bath while Kageyama sprayed him with the showerhead. The omega lifted his head off of the rim of the tub to speak to the alpha, only to be plagued with a stabbing pain in his cheek and skull. Kageyama heard the water slosh around and turned back to Yamaguchi, spraying him gently in the face with icy water. The omega annoyedly spit out some of the water and glared at his friend.

“What the hell are you doing? What is going on?” He yelled, flinging some of the water onto Kageyama’s tee shirt. Yamaguchi noticed that the alpha’s face looked hollow and pale, and that he was shaking slightly. Kageyama sighed almost nervously.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what to do! Why are your heats like this?” Kageyama asked, frantically tangling his fingers into his ebony hair. Yamaguchi looked at him quizzically, prompting for more of an explanation than that.

“Okay, well Enmei brought you home because you went into heat in the middle of class. Then I woke up and found you and brought you upstairs. And, you weren’t right. You started kissing me and touching me. And… and I didn’t know what to do, you were totally gone! So I… um… hit you a little? So you’d stop… and then you were burning up and I got scared that I had, like, killed you! Or something. So I put you in the bath to try to cool you down and then I had to throw up again. And then you woke up again and now we’re having this conversation.” Kageyama explained, stammering throughout his winded speech. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks flush even more than they already were, the thought of kissing Kageyama intruding his mind.

“I’m so sorry, Kageyama. I shouldn't have touched you, that was really inappropriate. I wasn't myself but that's not an excuse. I'll make it up to you... and Hinata. I really really hope this doesn't ruin our relationship forever-"

“You don’t remember anything?”

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath, sinking further into the chilly water.

“I was very sick when I was young.” He began, capturning Kageyama’s confused gaze. The alpha awkwardly sat back on his feet, awaiting the rest of Yamaguchi’s story.

“My parents are both betas, you know. An omega child was the least likely outcome for them.” He continued. Kageyama nodded slightly, some of the pieces falling into place.

“I was surrounded by betas until elementary school, but at that point they had assumed that I was a beta too. Then we took the gender assignment test, and it came back saying I was an omega. My parents weren’t mad or anything, they just didn’t really know what to do. They had zero experience with heats and stuff like that, and my family’s super, like, granola, so I wasn’t allowed to take suppressants. My heats were manageable, until during my last year of middle school when it came unexpectedly and three alphas trapped me in a bathroom. They… well, they did some stuff I didn’t like and I was really scared, but then Tsukki came and saved me. And I was thankful. But the therapist my parents had been taking me to for my anxiety said I had post-traumatic stress disorder from the event, and ever since, my heats have been really bad. I would shut down and suffer alone, until my parents finally took me to a second gender specialist. I went through hypnosis to fix it; basically they made it so when I go into heat, the omega part of my brain takes over. It’ll happen until I bond with someone, and it’s really not ideal, but the alternative was worse.” 

Kageyama felt his heart crack just a little while listening to his story. He knew he was a slightly possessive person, and the thought of his packmate and one of his best friends suffering like this made him angry. Yamaguchi whimpered at the sudden change of pheromones, sinking even lower in the cold water. 

“Yamaguchi I-” Kageyama started as the bathroom door banged open. A very disheveled and out of breath Tsukishima barreled inside, shooting the other alpha a murderous glance. Yamaguchi sensed their tension and choked out a sob, too overstimulated to deal with hostile alphas and their pheromones. Tsukishima stopped glaring at Kageyama in order to pull Yamaguchi out of the bath, steadying the omega against his chest. Bathwater soaked his green button up, but the alpha simply grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Yamaguchi. He began scenting the omega’s damp face and dripping hair, causing Yamaguchi’s previous feelings of lust to return. The change in pheromones caused Kageyama to cough and stumble to the toilet, the scent inducing another bout of vomiting. 

“What is going on? What happened?” Tsukishima asked sternly, hugging Yamaguchi into his chest. The omega was back to his previous sweaty panting state, the cold bathwater no longer cooling him down. His body temperature was increasing by the second. Kageyama heaved into the toilet bowl, coughing up nothing but water and acid.

“Tsukki… talk… later… I need you n-now.” Yamaguchi pleaded, the alpha’s pine tree scent encircling him and filling him with arousal. Tsukishima threw the other alpha a final confused glance, deciding to leave him for later and instead take his whimpering love upstairs. 

Kageyama lazily watched them leave, his stomach finally settling back to its normal state. He still reeked of Yamaguchi, and the alpha decided to bathe and change his clothes before Hinata returned from school. 

They hadn’t even been in the house a week, and Kageyama had already been violently ill, built four beds, been basically sexually assaulted, got second place in a round of Bedroom Battle (Yamaguchi had won), painted what felt like a thousand rooms, and slept on a hard, wooden floor for days. He knew living with his former teammates was going to be eventful, but he had no idea that this is what the universe had in store for him.

Kageyama rested his head against the cool tile of the bathroom floor as he rubbed small circles against his stomach. Hinata did this when he was sick, and the familiar motion comforted him. The chilly floor cooled his cheeks, and he calmed himself down enough to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.

On the middle of the bathroom floor.


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: vomiting / use of medical equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw he'll be fine i promise :)

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!” Sugawara squealed as he entered his house. He had abandoned Daichi in the driveway, the sudden overwhelming need to use the bathroom hitting him like a wall of bricks. The omega fumbled with his keys, shakily unlocking the front door and scampering towards the bathroom. He opened the wooden door and nearly toppled onto the ground as his foot made contact with something big and heavy on the floor. The silver-haired man looked down at Kageyama’s sleeping form, a million and one questions flooding his head.

He decided that the need to pee outweighed any question he had, so the omega gently nudged Kageyama’s head with his foot. The alpha stirred, looking up at his pregnant packmate quizzically. 

“Get out! I have to pee!” He yelled, shoving the tired boy out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

Kageyama stumbled towards the living room, collapsing on one of the squishy couches the second he saw it. The alpha closed his tired eyes again, wondering if his whole day had been some kind of fever-induced hallucination. The leftover feelings of nausea, however, confirmed that the alpha’s day was both very real and very difficult.

Sugawara emerged from the bathroom a much calmer man. He strolled into the living room and sat on the side of the couch, near Kageyama’s legs. The alpha sensed his presence and cracked his blue eyes open.

“Wanna tell me what you were doing napping on the bathroom floor?” He asked sweetly, placing a comforting hand on Kageyama’s calf. The omega had done this many times before; if Kageyama ever felt sick or nervous when Hinata wasn’t around, the silver-haired omega always calmed him down.

Today however, the skin where Sugawara was touching felt like it was being stung by a thousand bees, and the omega’s typical low-level scent was absolutely invading his brain and accelerating his nausea. Kageyama pulled himself into a ball, growling quietly at his packmate. Sugawara jerked his hand away, quickly distancing himself from the alpha as he placed a protective hand on his stomach.

“Kageyama…?”

“Go away! Go. You’re making me sick.” He croaked, his raw throat resistant to producing any sounds. Sugawara backed up farther as concern buzzed about his brain, extremely curious as to what was going on with his friend.

“I’ll send Daichi in, okay? You don’t look well.” The omega said softly, retreating to the kitchen where his mate was starting dinner. Sugawara backed into the counter, startling his alpha and causing the potato peeler to be dropped into the sink.

“Koushi? What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, the vegetables abandoned in favor of his mate. 

“Something’s wrong with Kageyama. He… he growled at me, for no reason.” Sugawara explained, watching as Daichi’s jaw hardened with anger. 

“No, no. None of that. He didn’t mean it. I think he’s very ill.” The omega pressed, calming his mate down with his warm vanilla fragrance. He succeeded in doing so, and Daichi sighed as his face relaxed.

“Okay, I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

“Oh, take him some water, will you? He looks like the dead.” The omega stated, filling a glass from the sink. Daichi took it wordlessly, entering the living room with the air of the head alpha. Kageyama was still nestled into the couch, appearing much smaller than he usually was. Daichi sat on the floor in front of Kageyama’s face, nudging the boy’s shoulder lightly. Kageyama whipped around, all his defenses in full swing. Daichi released some somniferous pheromones, successfully lulling the alpha back to a chill, sleepy state. Daichi handed the boy the glass of water, which he instantly chugged as if he hadn’t had a drop of liquid in days. Kageyama finished with a content look, only to immediately make a break for the bathroom and throw it all back up.

Daichi followed his packmate into the bathroom, placing a fatherly hand on his heaving back. Kageyama groaned as his stomach emptied, beads of sweat running down his temples and neck. After a few minutes, the alpha slumped against the peach-colored wall and shakily wiped at his mouth. 

Daichi had procured a rag, and he gently wiped the spittle off of the younger boy’s chin, dabbing at his clammy forehead before placing his large hand there. He didn’t feel any fever, but Kageyama was visibly ill. He didn’t even put up a fight when Daichi gently pushed his sticky hair off of his face. Once Kageyama had taken several deep breaths, he croaked out to Daichi.

“I want Shoyo.” He said, his voice barely a whisper. Tears started to leak out of his eyes, and his scratchy throat expelled some sobbing squeaks. Daichi’s eyes immediately filled with concern, as this was pretty much the exact opposite of how the youngest alpha usually acted. Even when ill, Kageyama would be easily agitated and try to do everything himself. Daichi fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on Kageyama’s arm. Alpha’s weren’t known for their overly caring demeanor, but as head alpha, Daichi was in charge of protecting and comforting every member of his pack.

“Kageyama, I’m gonna call my father, okay? He’s a doctor. We’re gonna figure out what’s wrong.” The alpha explained, quickly dialing. Kageyama nodded slightly, leaning down onto the cool tile floor. Daichi let him lie there as the phone rang, a gruff voice suddenly picking up.

“Daichi, my boy! How are you doing?” The voice asked happily.

“I’m doing good dad-”

“How’s Suga? And the baby?” He continued, oblivious to his son’s desperation.

“They’re fine, Dad! I called because we’re kind of having an emergency with one of my packmates.” He explained quickly before any other mundane questions could be asked. A disgruntled noise came from the other side of the line, followed by lots of shuffling around.

“I’ll be there in five minutes. Alpha or omega?” He asked, the sound of a car engine revving present in the background. 

“It’s a ten minute drive! I can just talk over the phone-”

“I’ll get there in five. You don’t know a damn thing about medicine, for all I know this is extremely serious.” Daichi’s father quipped, causing the alpha’s cheeks to flush. He was right; he had absolutely no idea what was wrong with his packmate. He bid his father a goodbye and hung up the phone, returning his attention to Kageyama, who was slipping in and out of consciousness on the floor. Sugawara had made his way in front of the bathroom, his face filled with concern and confusion.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. I called my father, he’s on his way over.” The alpha explained, his hand subconsciously returning to Kageyama’s hair. Sugawara nodded, pulling his own phone out of his pocket.

“I’ll call Hinata, he needs to come home. Asahi and Noya should be back soon, too. Should I tell them to stay away?” The omega asked, biting his lip. Daichi pondered for a moment, wondering what the best course of action would be.

“I think the omegas should at least stay back. I’m not sure what’s wrong but he seems to not want you nearby.” He said carefully, watching Kageyama’s nose crinkle as Sugawara’s scent hit him.

“But I’m not even producing anything. This is what I always smell like.” He replied, sniffing his shoulder quickly.

“I know, but I think something happened and now he’s overly sensitive.” Daichi explained, examining Kageyama’s pale, sunken face. The alpha rattled out a cough, and Daichi worried he was going to be sick again.

“Do you need to throw up?” He asked softly, earning a nod from the younger boy. Daichi quickly propped Kageyama up into a sitting position, watching as he wretched out nothing but clear liquid. He heaved into the toilet, sweat mixing with tears as he took deep, shuddering breaths.

“Suga… go… away…” Kageyama groaned, making a feeble attempt at scaring away the omega. Daichi nodded curtly at his mate, urging him to go before something bad happened. Sugawara got the hint, backing away from the bathroom door quickly and quietly.

“I’ll call Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, okay? They might be with Hinata.” The omega insisted, desperately trying to comfort his packmate. Kageyama sniffled, shaking his head slightly.

“They’re u-upstairs.” He hiccuped, leaning back against the wall. Sugawara nodded, turning on his heel as Kageyama began to cough more. Daichi patted his back, wiping off his forehead again.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling the two alphas. Daichi stood up promptly, heading for the hallway. Kageyama growled at his absence, his body and mind not wanting to be left alone in his vulnerable state. Daichi turned back, locking eyes with his trembling packmate. 

“It’s my dad, the doctor. I’ll be less than a minute, okay? He’s gonna get you all fixed up.” He said, reassuring the other alpha that he wasn’t leaving him. Kageyama grunted, laying back onto the cold floor and closing his eyes. Daichi took the moment to glide to the front door, hastily ushering his father towards the bathroom.

Daichi’s father was a stern but loving old man with gray hair and a beard to match. He looked scarily like his son, and held the air of a once powerful alpha.

He dropped his medical bag onto the counter, kneeling near Kageyama’s head. The youngest alpha opened his eyes, sensing a new presence. Daichi gently sat him up again, wiping his ebony hair out of his face once more. Kageyama lazily made eye contact with the doctor, unable to provide much of an introduction. Daichi’s father opened his bag, producing a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and a small lancing device. He placed the stethoscope around his neck, looking up to speak directly to Kageyama.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Sawamura. Can you tell me your name?” He asked comfortingly, his crinkly eyes smiling.

“K-Kageyama.”

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama. May I listen to your heart and stomach?” He asked, earning a lazy nod from the alpha. Daichi’s father pressed the stethoscope against Kageyama’s clammy chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He then pressed the cool metal against his back, listening as the alpha took deep breaths. Satisfied with his heart, Dr. Sawamura gently pressed the mechanism against Kageyama’s flat stomach, listening intently at the gurgling sounds it produced.

The room was silent for several minutes as the doctor got a read on Kageyama’s vials, deciding that his blood pressure and temperature were both normal. He pulled out the lancing device and took one of Kageyama’s hands.

“I need to get a read on your hormones and alpha DNA, okay? I promise, it won’t even hurt a second.” He explained, pressing the pen-like device to the alpha’s finger. He watched as the needle shot out and pricked his finger, the tiny tube inside filling with blood. Dr. Sawamura placed it on the floor, as it would take a few minutes to scan.

“Kageyama, do you think you can answer a couple of questions?” The doctor asked. Kageyama nodded slowly, straightening up just slightly against the wall.

“Did you wake up feeling sick or did it come along later in the day?”

“I-I always get… sick… when I m-move, b-b-but it was just a… fever that I s-slept of-ff.” He explained slowly, his voice coming out strained and scratchy. Daichi’s father scribbled something down on a tiny notepad, nodding. 

“Do you remember what caused you to throw up?” He asked, earning a heavy sigh from Kageyama. The youngest alpha retold the days’ events as best as he could, causing Daichi to shift uncomfortably next to him. He finished his story, slumping back against the wall.

“I see, I’m sorry that happened to you. And you’re bonded with an omega, correct?” He asked, picking up the lancing device as it beeped. Kageyama’s eyes filled with tears at the mention of his mate, his heart shattering at the thought of him. All he wanted was for Hinata to be there, to rub his back and murmur sweet nothings into his ears. Noticing his distress, Daichi stepped in to provide his answer.

“Yes, since they were eighteen. His name is Hinata.” The doctor nodded, his eyebrows furrowing with concern as he read the lancing device. Daichi’s eyes widened, however he tried to compose himself for his sick packmate’s sake.

“What is it?” He asked his father. The old man looked up solemnly at him.

“He’s suffering from Acute Omegan Rejection.”


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been writing one day for 5 chapters now that must be annoying i am so sorry !! i promise after this one time will ~progress~ anyways happy new year !! enjoy the first (of many) chapters of 2021 !!!

“He’s suffering from Acute Omegan Rejection.”

Although Kageyama’s brain felt like a bowl of hot soup, the doctor’s words managed to register. He locked eyes with the old alpha, his heartbeat quickening. Daichi returned his grip on Kageyama’s bicep as his father began to explain the situation.

“Because Kageyama is already bonded, his DNA has already mutated to its final form.” He began, explaining the situation slowly. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Basically, when you bonded, your DNA accepted a tiny piece of your omega’s. It changed so that you now operate on a system where you’re only affected by your mate’s pheromones. It helped you develop the proper measures to have a child and protect your mate. So this morning, your existing illness mixed with a feral omega led your brain to panic. Now, your body is trying to expel your packmate’s pheromones rapidly, as they’re not embedded in your genetic code.” He explained more thoroughly, earning a somber nod from his son. Kageyama still had confusion written on his face, but he was never one to really understand science.

“F-Feral?” The raven muttered quizzically, inhaling a shaky breath. 

“Yes. It means that his human reasonings were no longer present, he was acting solely on his omegan instincts. It’s more common than you’d think, actually, and it’s typically fixable with therapy or hypnosis. However, based on what you told me, it appears that your packmate going feral was because of a past event or medication.” 

Kageyama felt terrible hearing about his condition, and his distress only escalated when the doctor shared about Yamaguchi’s condition. The alpha felt as though he was falling down a never ending tunnel, the light shining from the exit becoming smaller and smaller as the seconds passed. Kageyama felt like sobbing, but he decided that he had embarrassed himself enough for one day. So, he kept the tears inside as best as he could as Daichi and his father spoke about treatments and whatnot.

All of the sudden, the loud bang of the front door being thrown open echoed throughout the house. A frantic pitter-patter of footsteps vibrated the wooden floorboards, getting louder as they approached the bathroom door. Dr. Sawamura opened it calmly, allowing a frenetic redhead to enter. Hinata immediately dropped to the floor, pulling his mate into a tight embrace.

All the tears that Kageyama had been keeping at bay spilled out. The alpha cried vehemently into Hinata’s shoulder, instantly soaking the cotton tee shirt. The omega caressed his head, pressing kisses to his ebony hair as he whispered comforting words into his ear. Hinata knew that his alpha wasn’t one to show a lot of emotion to others, so the fact that he was openly bawling in a room with his respected packmate and a stranger showed that something was seriously wrong.

“What is going on here?” Hinata asked angrily, his protective instincts telling him to shelter Kageyama in this vulnerable state. Dr. Sawamura sighed, packing up his medical equipment. 

“You must be Hinata. Please, I’ll explain everything, but we need to put Kageyama to bed. He’s had a long day and he desperately needs rest.” Daichi’s father explained calmly, doing nothing to soothe the erratic omega in front of him.

“What the hell? I am his legal spouse, you don’t have the right to withhold medical information from me. You have to tell me what’s wrong with him, now!” He yelled, still cradling Kageyama’s head in his arms. Daichi glared at the omega for yelling, but his father simply sighed and put on a reassuring smile.

“I assure you, I will explain everything to you. But please, he’s very ill and needs to be in bed. For the next few days, actually.”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, but he was able to come down from his panicked state. The redhead reluctantly allowed Daichi to stand Kageyama up, slinging one of his pale arms over his broad shoulders. The omega took his other arm, and the three of them slowly made their way up the stairs. Dr. Sawamura trailed behind them, making sure Kageyama didn’t fall back or trip on his way.

Daichi stopped in front of the freak duo’s bedroom door, allowing Hinata to take his mate inside and get him into bed. The redhead kicked the bedroom door shut behind him, slowly laying Kageyama down on their bed. He finally took a proper look at his alpha, who was looking back at him with watery blue eyes. Hinata stroked his hair and scented him, pressing butterfly kisses to any part of Kageyama’s body he could reach. The slightest tinge of color began to return to the alpha’s cheeks as he inhaled the tangy orange scent. He was, however, still producing a steady stream of tears, which Hinata wiped away with his small hands.

“Don’t be mad at me.” Kageyama croaked, capturing his omega’s full attention. Hinata stroked his ebony bangs out of his face gently, caressing his forehead lovingly.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I did something bad.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. And hey, even if it is, I’ve stuck by you since I was fourteen. Nothing’s gonna change that, okay?”

“But…”

“No buts. You need rest. We’ll talk when you’re feeling better, okay? How does that sound?”

“Fine.”

Hinata nuzzled the alpha’s nose with his own, pecking the tip when he was finished. Kageyama gave him the weakest of smiles, cuddling into his bed. Hinata kept stroking his hair, soothing his mate into a sleepy state.

“Shoyo?”

“Yes baby?”

“Can you get me some water?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back, okay? You stay here, try to get comfy.”

Kageyama nodded slightly, turning his head to rest more comfortably in his pillow. His omega closed their bedroom door as quietly as he could, once again facing Daichi and his father.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“Hinata!”

“No, it’s alright. It’s a scary situation after all.”

“I’m very sorry for being rude, but I’m gonna need you to tell me-” Hinata began, interrupted by a loud squeaking noise. He fell silent, listening for the strange sound again. It came, wafting from the room next door to Hinata’s. The omega’s face grew as bright as his hair as he turned to face Daichi and his father.

“They are not seriously doing it right now. Not while Kageyama is… dying!” Hinata seethed, three seconds away from kicking down his packmate’s door and giving them a piece of his mind. A strong, commanding hand grasped his shoulder, and the omega looked up to see Daichi. The alpha led the three of them back downstairs, where Hinata angrily filled up a cup of water for his mate. He shot the doctor a look of annoyance as he marched back upstairs to deliver the water, his pheromones smelling sour as he went.

“Sorry. He’s kind of a spitfire.” Daichi said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s alright, son. I don’t blame him.” The doctor replied.

“He doesn’t really think about words before he says them.”

“Well, that may be true. But I don’t know, something about him reminds me of Koshi.” He said with a smile. Daichi furrowed his brow.

“My Koshi?”

“They’ve got the same spunk.”

+++

“Are you ready to explain what is going on?” Hinata barked, now seated on the living room couch. Daichi suppressed an eyeroll, choosing instead to let his father have the floor.

“Kageyama’s suffering from Acute Omegan Rejection.” He said calmly, resting his forearms on his thighs. The omega’s brain buffered-omegan rejection? That had to mean that something was wrong with their bond.

“…Rejection?” The redhead mumbled, rubbing at the scar on the back of his neck. He felt the small bumps on his skin, suddenly flooded with memories of his alpha. The first time they met, the first time they kissed. When they bonded. When they moved in together. When they decided to chase a dream together.

Sensing the omega’s sudden increase in distressed pheromones, Dr. Sawamura reached across the couch to pat Hinata’s shoulder. The redhead looked up at him with glassy, golden eyes, broken out of his trance. 

“So… um… what happened? Is he scrubbing our bond? Did he find someone new?” He asked shakily, desperately trying to put up a strong front. His voice cracked as he finished speaking, and he paused to take a shuddering breath. 

“Oh no, he’s not rejecting you, son. He’s very much enamored with you.” Daichi’s father explained quickly. Hinata’s watery eyes immediately shifted, laying upon the doctor with a confused glint.

“Then what’s he rejecting?”

“Your alpha had a little incident today with another one of your packmates. Basically, when you two bonded, both of your DNA accepted a tiny piece of each other’s. It changed so that you now operate on a system where your mate only enjoys your pheromones. That helped you develop the proper measures to get pregnant and support your mate. Kageyama got too close to a feral omega this morning and it messed with him. Now, his body is trying to expel your packmate’s pheromones rapidly, as they’re not embedded in his genetic code.” He explained as the omega grew more and more confused. 

“Feral?”

“You two really are a pair. Feral means that human reasonings are longer present, someone just acts solely on their second gender’s instincts. It’s somewhat common, but it appears that your packmate going feral was because of a past event or medication.” 

Hinata scratched his orange hair, processing the tidal wave of information that was dumped onto him. He was utterly relieved that he didn’t have anything to do with Kageyama’s illness, but learning that it was another one of his packmates did little to snuff out his anger.

“Who was it?”

“Sorry?” The doctor replied.

“Who went… feral?”

Daichi cleared his throat, shooting his father a look. The alpha had no idea how Hinata would react to learn that one of his best friends gave his mate a terrible illness, and he really didn’t want to start World War Three in the middle of the living room. Daichi looked towards Hinata, who was fidgeting with his hands. The alpha’s heart shattered, and he realized that, as head alpha, he had to keep everyone informed about everyone else. And like Hinata had stated loudly earlier, he had a right to know about Kageyama’s life.

“It was Yamaguchi.” Daichi said plainly. Hinata whipped around to face his packmate, a mix of utter betrayal, concern, and disbelief slapped across his face.

“What?!”

“Listen. Kageyama told us that while he was sleeping, Enmei brought Yamaguchi home because he went into heat during class. He woke up, found him lying on the living room floor, and tried to bring him upstairs. Yamaguchi started… touching him. Kageyama said that he was completely gone behind the eyes, and because he was sick, Kageyama wasn’t in a state to fight him off. He ended up punching Yamaguchi in the face. Then, he put him in the bath to try and cool him down. He said he’d been throwing up since then.” Daichi explained, trying his best to not set off the little omega in front of him. 

“Did Yamaguchi have sex with him?” Hinata asked brazenly, obviously holding back tears. 

“No, Hinata. He said it wasn't anything more than kissing. And that he really didn’t want it.” Daichi sighed. The redhead aggressively wiped at his eyes. The room was silent for several minutes, save for the muted sniffles coming from Hinata.

“At least he hit him. I hope it was painful.” Hinata finally spoke, his voice quiet and sharp. Daichi clenched his jaw, his feelings towards the situation extremely conflicted. The head alpha decided, however, that before any action would be taken, Kageyama would recover. 

“We can talk to Yamaguchi after his heat. Until then, you should focus on Kageyama.” Daichi said. His father nodded in agreement.

“What can I do? I’m not a doctor.”

“Only you can heal him, Hinata. You’ll have to be around him and comfort him while his body detoxes. I recommend frequent skinship and scenting to accelerate the process. He’ll have to be bedridden for at least four days, and he should only eat bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast for a week.” Dr. Sawamura explained hurriedly, sensing the brewing hostility in the room. Hinata blinked at the older alpha, not fully registering the instructions he was given. The redhead wasn’t even sure he knew what a “detox” was.

“I’ve got it, dad. I’ll explain it to Hinata again in the morning.” Daichi said, sensing the doctor’s discomfort with the fiery omega. 

“Well, I think I’ll take my leave if you boys don’t have any more questions. Feel free to call anytime, and let me know if something changes. Take him to a hospital if he’s still throwing up on Friday.” He said, standing up off the couch and gathering his belongings. Hinata made no move to leave the couch, so Daichi saw his father out silently.

The redhead hadn’t moved an inch, and it wasn’t until Daichi shook his shoulder that he showed any signs of being conscious.

“Go to bed, Hinata. I’ll email your professors about missing classes for the next few days.” He said sternly, nudging the omega off the couch. He stood wordlessly, walking up the stairs and into his room like a zombie.

Hinata leaned against his bedroom door as his brain began to process all of the information that the doctor had shared with him. Kageyama’s weak cough brought him back to the real world, and the omega tiptoed over to his side of the bed. Kageyama’s eyes met his mate’s, and Hinata silently began to undress him. The alpha allowed his shirt and shorts to be pulled off, but when Hinata reached for his boxers, he let out a whine. The redhead stopped, looking up at his mate’s scrunched up face. He moved some ebony strands out of the alpha’s face, pressing his lips to Kageyama’s forehead. 

“It’s just me, okay? I just wanna get you into clean ones.” The omega whispered, waiting for a nod of approval. He quickly slipped new boxers onto his alpha, discarding his own clothes before getting into bed. He was all of the sudden thankful for the house’s thick walls.

Hinata pulled his mate’s head into the crook of his neck, cradling his head and shoulders as the alpha inhaled the sweet orange scent. 

Kageyama felt his body finally relaxing, and he allowed sleep to come. Knowing that his mate was there to care for him was all the comfort he needed.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone !!! this was supposed to be published two days ago, but horn knee eren jaeger simps crashed the site :// anyways, here's another chapter !!
> 
> sidenote the comments and kudos y'all are leaving actually make me cry i'm so happy people are enjoying the story !!!!

Tension ran high in the crow’s nest all throughout Yamaguchi’s heat. The freckled omega hadn’t made a peep in seven days, scarcely leaving his bedroom. Although his heat finished four days after the incident, he holed himself up for an extra two. He decided he needed a little time to prepare an apology to his packmates.

Kageyama (unhappily) stayed in bed for the duration of Yamaguchi’s heat, allowing his mate to nurse him back to health. He had ceased throwing up on Thursday, but he still looked ghastly and had no appetite. Sugawara left small meals in the fridge for him, but most went uneaten. Hinata didn’t give up on him, however, and spent several hours every day basically forcing food down the alpha’s throat.

Slowly but surely, due in part to the omega’s persistence, Kageyama regained his strength. By Tuesday evening, he was able to sit at the table with everyone else for dinner. Asahi had gotten the alpha his favorite yogurt from the store, which Kageyama ate happily surrounded by everyone in his pack.

Well, almost everyone in his pack.

Yamaguchi hadn’t joined everyone for dinner since last Monday night, and no one dared breach the topic of his absence. Daichi had filled Nishinoya and Asahi in the night of the incident, when Nishinoya tried to sniff out Hinata to play volleyball. Everyone gave the freak duo their distance, partly terrified of Hinata’s murderous aura and Kageyama’s sickly, bedridden form. However, as the days passed, he became better and better.

The redhead was in much higher spirits with his mate healthy, and Hinata even found himself laughing along with Sugawara and Nishinoya as he ate Asahi’s hearty rice dish. Everyone seemed to be doing better with Kageyama back to normal, and conversation ebbed easily around the dinner table for the first time in a week. 

The pack was doubled over at Kageyama’s futile attempt at slurping the last of his yogurt, unaware of the new figures in the kitchen. The faint scent of pine trees wafted around the table, catching the attention of Hinata before everyone else. The redhead looked up instantly, his laughter dying as he made piercing eye contact with Tsukishima. Glinting, golden eyes met hardened brown ones, and the tension quickly became impermeable. Surprisingly, Hinata kept his mouth closed, opting to stare down the blonde alpha instead. Tsukishima wasn’t intimidated by the glare, and simply went about his business fixing a plate of food. The room was silent as he worked, not even a breath slipping out. As Tsukishima finished serving himself food, he turned on his heel to go back up the staircase. Sugawara cleared his throat gently, causing the blonde to stop short.

“H-How is Yamaguchi?” He asked, not ignorant to the roaring fire of unresolved tension in the room.

“He’s fine.”

“You gonna rejoin society someday soon?” Hinata quipped under his breath, earning a harsh glare from Daichi. Tsukishima huffed shallowly.

“Maybe when you’re finished being an asshole, I’ll reassociate with you all.” The alpha said evenly, his voice holding so much ice it sent a chill down everyone’s spines. Sugawara caught Hinata rolling his eyes, and shook his head at the other omega to turn him off of fighting. He ignored the pregnant omega, stomping over towards Tsukishima and staring up at him harshly.

“I’m not the one being an asshole here.” He growled, earning a sarcastic chuckle from the alpha.

“I know you don’t have a lot going on in your head, so I’ll tell it to you in a way I know you’ll understand; you’re being. A dick.”

“What have I done? And why are you pissed? I’m not even that mad at you!”

“I’m pissed because you’re terrorizing Yamaguchi through our bedroom wall. He already feels bad enough, just cut it out already.” The alpha responded, his calm and collected demeanor never cracking. Hinata, on the other hand, was seething, his jaw hardening as Tsukishima talked down to him.

“Maybe he should come out of hiding and, I don’t know, apologize for making moves on my alpha?”

“You know he didn’t mean to.”

“Honestly, I don’t care that he didn’t mean to. He still did, and he has to own up to his mistakes! Kageyama was sick for days!” The omega yelled. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and shoved past Hinata, skipping up the staircase.

“Maybe you should have been home to protect him.”

Hinata stood, frozen at the end of the staircase. Every fiber of his being wanted to punch Tsukishima’s lights out, and possibly Yamaguchi’s, too. The omega looked back towards the table, his eyes gazing upon everyone’s fear-stricken faces. He slowly made his way back to his seat, sighing as he rested his cheek against his palm.

“I think those two should move out.” He said after a minute, eliciting a multitude of reactions. Sugawara and Asahi immediately dove into protest, while Nishinoya loudly sided with Hinata. Kageyama remained silent, softly clutching to his mate’s pinky, and Daichi did his best to diffuse the ruckus.

“We can’t just tell them to move out, they’re a part of our pack!” Sugawara exclaimed.

“Well, if they actually cared about us, they would have apologized to Kageyama already. And they wouldn’t say mean stuff like that to me!” Hinata retaliated, his voice cracking near the end of his sentence. Daichi stood up and pounded his fist against the table, effectively silencing the chaos in front of him.

“All of you. Stop it. I’m in charge around here, so I’ll talk to them and we’ll work something out.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. In truth, Daichi was on Hinata’s side-Tsukishima was being ruder than usual and Yamaguchi wasn’t apologizing for his actions. But, as his omega stated, they were a part of the pack. They couldn’t just kick their packmates to the curb.

“Maybe we should all just head to bed and reconvene after a good night’s sleep. Okay? All this screaming is bad for the baby.” Sugawara said calmly. Daichi felt himself perk up at the mention of his pup, and he wasted no time in ushering his omega towards their bedroom. Asahi volunteered himself and Nishinoya to do the dishes, sensing Kageyama and Hinata’s distress.

“Hinata, you know Saltyshima’s just got a stick up his ass. There’s nothing you could have done, even if you were here.” Nishinoya said, placing his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. Hinata nodded slightly, waving a silent goodbye to the other omega as he led Kageyama to their bedroom. Hinata collapsed on his bed, his alpha right behind him. The setter wrapped his arms around the redhead, nuzzling his face into the back of Hinata’s head. The omega sighed into the touch, relaxing into Kageyama’s touch. The alpha could tell that his mate wasn’t in a talking mood, so he just held him and comforted him as best as he could. Soon, Kageyama’s rhythmic breathing lulled Hinata into a deep but fitful sleep.

Downstairs, Asahi and Nishinoya silently washed the dishes, which was albeit unheard of for the small omega. He scrubbed plates silently, not even looking at his mate when passing them off for drying. Nishinoya’s frown remained even after they had finished, lighting a flame of uneasiness in Asahi’s stomach. 

“Want a popsicle? There’s still some left from when you bought them.” The alpha proposed, ruffling Nishinoya’s hair lovingly.

“No thanks.” He replied softly, unknowingly dowsing Asahi’s flame with gasoline.

“Oh… that’s fine. Anything else you want to do? Want to take a bath together?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” The alpha echoed, leading his mate to their bedroom. He kissed Nishinoya on the cheek before drawing their bath, returning with two fluffy towels in his arms. The omega was still sitting on the edge of their bed, staring off into space. Asahi sat down next to him timidly.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, assessing Nishinoya’s reaction before placing a hand on the omega’s shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek onto Asahi’s hand, scenting it lightly.

“I’m just upset. I feel icky inside. I love Hinata but I also love Yamaguchi. And I know it wasn’t really his fault, but he should still apologize. And… I really want to hit Tsukishima with a brick.” He said. Asahi nodded; he could easily understand where his mate was coming from. The first years had entered everyone’s lives in a whirlwind, and they were an extremely important part of the pack.

“I’m sure Daichi will talk to them. You shouldn’t worry, babe. Everything will work out.” The alpha reassured him, rubbing a small circle on his collarbone. Nishinoya sighed heavily and flopped back on the pillows. 

“I hate when people fight like this!”

“I know, I know. Come on, let’s get in the bath. It’ll make you feel better, I promise!” Asahi said, scooping up his omega and carrying him into the bathroom. Nishinoya squealed, allowing his mate to strip him and lightly toss him into the warm, soapy water. Nishinoya felt his mood improving as his alpha washed his hair, nearly falling asleep on Asahi’s chest from the soothing scratches. 

The alpha said nothing as he dried Nishinoya off, wrapping him up in a soft blanket and tucking him into their bed. He looked so much smaller when he slept, squeezing Asahi’s heart every time he laid eyes upon the sight.

The alpha got in bed next to his mate, stroking the small bump of Nishinoya’s nose as he said a silent prayer to anyone listening. He prayed that the situation got resolved, and quickly. He prayed that no one would have to leave the den, that this time next week they’d be running around outside, playing a happy game of volleyball together.

+++

Daichi placed four cups of steaming tea onto the kitchen table, but they went completely unnoticed by the people sitting around it. The air was thick with tension, defensive alpha and omega pheromones permeating the room. Daichi cleared his throat, taking a tentative seat and the head of the wooden table. No one was looking at him-they were busy staring daggers at each other.

“Thank you guys for agreeing to sit down and chat. I know this isn’t, well, ideal, but I think we all know it was necessary.” The alpha began, lacing his fingers together in his lap. Tsukishima leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk, eliciting a growl from Hinata. Daichi sighed, contemplating his next words deeply.

“…I’ll have Kageyama start with our little pow-wow, since he’s not really in trouble here. Anything to say?” 

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shifting his eyes in between the three other table guests.

“Tsukishima needs to apologize for talking to Hinata that way at dinner last night.” The alpha said confidently, suddenly glaring directly into Tsukishima’s cold, golden eyes. The blonde glared right back, unfazed by the dominance radiating off of Kageyama.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that Hinata is an asshole for no reason whatsoever.”

“Hey!”

“Both of you, knock it off.” Daichi commanded, quieting the rousing fight between alphas. The two kept their murderous gaze between each other as Daichi turned towards Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima, you need to apologize to Hinata. While he may have been egging you on, you said some very hurtful things to him.” He said, watching the blonde wilt slightly under his pheromones. The tall alpha grit his teeth and glared at the redhead.

“Fine. I am sorry, Hinata. I went a little overboard.” He mumbled, his gaze immediately dropping to the table. Daichi sighed in relief, turning to the redhead omega.

“Hinata, you too. Apologize to Tsukishima.” The omega visibly rolled his eyes, biting his lip in anger towards the blonde.

“Sorry. I took out my anger on you.” He said, his voice nearly a whisper. Neither Tsukishima nor Hinata could meet anyone’s eyes. 

Satisfied with their apologies, Daichi turned to the still, silent member of their family meeting.

“Yamaguchi.” He prompted, causing the freckled omega’s head to snap up. Hinata rolled his eyes at the other omega, causing the green haired male’s eyes to rest on the table.

“Yes?”

“I, uh, think you have some things to say.” The alpha continued, causing Yamaguchi’s cheeks to flush. 

“I… I… I’m bad with, um, words… sometimes, so I’d like you to… um… take these. Please. And, um, read them.” The omega stammered, producing two small envelopes from his lap. They were decorated with small, cheerful kittens, an alarming contrast to the heavy room. 

Yamaguchi held an envelope out to both Hinata and Kageyama, his eyes remaining glued to the table. The freak duo timidly accepted the letters, looking at each other with a confused glance. Daichi cleared his throat, regaining control of the room.

“Kageyama and Hinata, why don’t you head back to your room? I’d like to speak to these two.” He said. The pair swiftly left the kitchen, hopping up the staircase and slamming their door shut. The head alpha turned back to the remaining boys, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Listen. I’m not sure why you two haven’t bonded yet, but that’s honestly none of my business. However, if you’re still not ready for that, I suggest that you spend some time outside of the house around and during your heats. I understand that what happens isn’t really your fault, but we can’t have another incident like that.” He began, watching as Yamaguchi nodded softly. Tsukishima glared at him, causing the alpha to straighten up and continue his ultimatum.

“We have a pregnant person living here, too. We’re lucky you went feral in front of Kageyama and not someone less able to defend themselves. I love you both so much and I really, really want you to live here, but you’ll either have to bond or take some time and make other living arrangements. I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it has to be. Who knows what will happen if something like this occurs in the future?” He finished, looking at the two for a reaction. Yamaguchi bit his lip harshly as Tsukishima looked at the wall with an uncharacteristically sad gaze. Daichi felt his heart squeeze looking at the two; he truly hated having to lay down the law on his packmates.

“Are we done?” Tsukishima murmured, his eyes not meeting the other alphas. Daichi hummed in response, watching as the two boys silently disappeared to the second floor of the house.

The alpha collected the mugs, still full of tea, and placed them in the sink, allowing his mind to wander about the former first years. What were in those letters? Would everything be forgiven? Would Yamaguchi be able to figure something out?

Or would he have to say goodbye to the pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 14 will feature yamaguchi's letters !!


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yama's letters !! + a surprise in the next chapter (≧◡≦) ♡

_ Dear Hinata, _

_ I’d like to start this letter off by saying that my parents are both betas. An omega child was the least likely outcome for them. I was surrounded by betas until elementary school, and I hadn’t shown any signs of being an omega or an alpha. Then we took the gender assignment test, and it came back saying I was an omega.  _

_ My parents weren’t mad or anything, they just didn’t really know what to do. They had zero experience with heats and stuff like that, and my family is very wary of medication, so I wasn’t allowed to take suppressants.  _

_ My heats were manageable, until during my last year of middle school when it came unexpectedly and three alphas trapped me in a bathroom. They were much bigger than me, and they easily held me down against the floor and touched me as they pleased. They bit my chest a lot and masturbated onto my face. I couldn’t fight back, the heat made me too weak. But just as they tried to pull down my underwear, Tsukki happened to wander into the bathroom and saved me. And I was really thankful. I’m not sure what would have happened if he hadn’t come. _

_ My parents had me see a therapist for anxiety, and after I told her about the incident, she said I had post-traumatic stress disorder from it. Ever since, my heats have been really bad. I would shut down and suffer alone, until my parents finally took me to a second gender specialist.  _

_ I went through hypnosis to fix my problem; basically, they made it so when I go into heat, the omega part of my brain takes over. It’ll happen until I bond with someone, and it’s really not ideal, but the alternative was worse - they told me I would eventually die from fear. Did you know that’s a real thing? Dying from fear? _

_ I didn’t write this all out for you to feel sorry for me. Honestly, I’m way past asking for pity when it comes to that part of my life. I wrote all of this because you deserve to know the whole truth about me. This story certainly isn’t an excuse for my actions, but I thought it might show that I wasn’t right in the head. _

_ Hinata, you are one of the most important people in my life. You give the best advice and the best hugs. You’re a raging fire of love and support that burned its way into my life. Whenever I feel sad, I picture you telling me to smile and pick myself back up, and it always works.  _

_ Remember when I first started with my band? I was too terrified to invite anyone to the gig, but you still showed up. The second I saw your face I threw up, and I realized later that was because I didn’t want to let you down. I know I was mad at you then, but inside I was over the moon that you cared so much about me. I love you so much, and I’m thankful for you and everything you do. _

_ I don’t think I can put into words how sorry I am. I want to assure you that I’m not apologizing for me - I’ve wronged you in a way and I simply want to tell you that I wholeheartedly regret what I did.  _

_ I’d like to finish this letter by stating that I’m aware that just because I apologize, I won’t necessarily be forgiven. Sometimes, people do damage to their relationships and others’ perceptions of them aren’t easily rewound. I’ve come to terms with this fact.  _

_ Again, I am so, so sorry. I think I’ll be sorry forever. It was careless of me to ignore how you’d feel about my actions. I hope this letter brings you some closure.  _

_ Please don’t be mad at Kageyama. He truly didn’t have a thing to do with it.  _

_ -Yamaguchi _

_ +++ _

__

_ Dear Kageyama,  _

__

_ I don’t think there’s any words I can say to express my regret for what I did to you. To violate someone I hold so close to my heart in that way was absolutely unforgivable. And on top of that, I made you sick. Very, very sick. I heard you throwing up through the wall everyday, and everytime I prayed that I could somehow take away your pain. But I couldn’t. _

_ Kageyama, I assaulted you. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. However, what’s eating me away most is that if you hadn’t stopped me, I would have done something even more terrible to you. So, thank you for socking some sense into me. I desperately needed it. Without it, I would have become the very thing that traumatized me.  _

_ You are so special to me. You’ve always supported me, cheering me on silently from the sidelines. I wouldn’t have survived as captain our third year without you. Hell, I probably wouldn’t have survived, period, our third year without you. _

_ I already gave you the reasons as to why I did what I did, but I really can’t bring myself to place all the blame on my defect. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have forgotten my schedule. There are so many things I could have done to prevent this, and for that I am eternally sorry. _

_ I’m not writing this letter to you looking for anything - not forgiveness, not reassurance, not absolution, not a clean slate. I’ve reflected a lot this past week, and I’ve accepted and I understand that my actions made you feel uncomfortable, vulnerable, and like your body was something for anyone to touch. I am so, so, so sorry for that. I am also extremely sorry that I acted in a way that showed I was entitled to do something I was clearly not entitled to do. You’re not mine to touch, especially in a way that was against your will. I understand that I have obliterated every line and I will forever apologize. You don’t belong to me, and there isn’t a place in the world where it would be okay for me to go after a bonded alpha. I trespassed on both you and Hinata. _

_ I researched how to apologize properly after, well, sexually assaulting someone. There wasn’t much information, but I’ve never been in this situation before and I wanted to property express my regret. So, I’ll start by asking if there’s anything you think I can do at this point that would help you. If you need to hear something specific from me that you want to hear, maybe? If you’d like me to hear about the depth of the pain I inflicted and how it has affected your life, I’ll listen and take it all in. I won’t fight. And I won’t let anyone else fight. _

_ As the person I wronged the most, you’ll be the first to know: I’m almost positive that I’m going to move out for, at the very least, a little while. It’ll give you time to heal, hopefully, both you and Hinata and the rest of the pack. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if this happened again, to you or someone else innocent and undeserving. And, like Daichi said,  _ _ Suga is going to have a pup someday. I really, really don’t want to hurt a baby. It would be difficult to stop myself, too, because my head would be completely empty. _

_ Again, I am utterly stunned by my own actions and deeply regretful of them. You are someone put on this earth to be cherished, not abused. So, this is the last thing I’ll ever ask of you; shut me out of your life. Continue on and live happily, fulfilling all your hopes and dreams. Your life is very precious to me. Do whatever you can to dull the memory of what I did and move past it when you’re ready. _

_ I know what can happen after a traumatic experience. Though I never thought I’d be on the giving end of one, that’s what’s happened. That’s why I am, and forever will be, sorry. _

__

_ -Yamaguchi _

+++

__

“Tobio?” Hinata murmured, gently folding Yamaguchi’s letter back up and placing it in his lap. The alpha looked up, meeting his mate’s deep brown eyes as he hummed a response.

__

“You’re crying.” The redhead whispered, wiping a few stray tears off of the other boy’s alabaster skin. Kageyama blinked at him, apparently unaware of his own emotions.

__

“O-Oh.”

__

“Um… what did your letter say?” The omega asked, tucking his legs underneath his lap. Kageyama remained nestled into their pillows, cradling the papers gently.

__

“It was just a proper apology.” He said stoically, eliciting a nod from Hinata. 

__

“And?”

__

“And what?”

__

“Do you… do you forgive him? Or, do you think you will forgive him?” Hinata asked nervously, fiddling with his small hands absentmindedly. Kageyama rolled onto his side, facing away from his mate and signing into the blankets.

__

“Do you?”

__

“What, forgive him?’

__

“Well, I mean, he came after your alpha.” Kageyama quipped. Hinata huffed quietly.

__

“I-I forgive him. He told me why everything happened, why he’s the way he is. And, um, I can’t really bring myself to wholly blame him.” The omega explained. 

“That makes sense.”

“But he didn’t come after me! So if you don’t feel like he’s forgiven, I’ll be on your side. It’s really up to you and your feelings.” Hinata said quickly, pressing one of his hands against Kageyama’s shoulder. The alpha turned his head back towards his mate, relaxing under the redhead’s touch.

“I… I forgave him the second I had to punch him in his sad face.”


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. this has... over 400 kudos...   
> ABSOLUTELY UNREAL
> 
> i'm so glad that my work is enjoyed and makes people smile !!! y'all are too much with the sweet comments, i always cry :,) anyways enjoy this chapter !!!

“Yamaguchi.”

The freckled omega turned timidly, the dim lamp on his bedside table the only source of illumination. It bathed Tsukishima in a dull glow, outlining his crossed arms and jutted out hip. Yamaguchi repositioned himself on his bed, sitting atop his bony hands nervously.

“I’m sick of this.” Tsukishima said plainly, his form remaining stoic and cold. Yamaguchi sighed, having already prepared himself for this moment. He only prayed he would be able to keep his tears at bay when Tsukishima inevitably said the words.

“…Oh?” He said shakily. Tsukishima rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up his forehead.

“I need answers from you.” He said, his tone unwavering as he looked down upon the omega. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, shifting atop his wrists.

“I don’t like Kageyama like that, I was completely in the bad state that I always go to. I got confused when it would come with the move, and-”

“No.” The alpha interrupted, causing Yamaguchi to make eye contact for the first time. His brown eyes quickly turned into puddles of color, a few stray tears trickling down his rosy cheeks. Tsukishima leaned down, wiping them off with the sleeve of his sweater. Yamaguchi looked at him quizzically.

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t-”

“I’m not asking you about what happened. I don’t care. I know why it happened, I’m not mad.” He said, his typical tone softer than usual. Yamaguchi’s tears had stopped falling, confusion melting onto his face.

“What-what answers do you need then?” He asked quietly, shying away from the large, cool hand resting on his cheek.

“Why won’t you bond with me?” Tsukishima breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. Yamaguchi’s eyes narrowed, not expecting that question from the blonde. This wasn’t a subject they approached often, as the omega had stated firmly that he wasn’t ready.

“I… I told you, I’m not ready for something like that.” The omega murmured, curling into himself uncomfortably.

“But we already act like a pair. Why can’t we just make it official? It irritates me that I can’t protect you properly, you know. We’ve been together for, like, fifteen years. Why aren’t you ready? What can I do to make you ready?” He replied, his rising voice laced with hurt. 

“Because! You…” Yamaguchi began, the bubbles of panic rising in his chest quieting him. Tsukishima held piercing eye contact with the omega, his firm demeanor unwavering. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, smiling sadly up at the blonde.

“Because you deserve more, Tsukki.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” The blonde said hotly, crossing his arms forcefully as he stared down the now trembling omega.

“It’s just that, well, bonding is forever. It’s a link between two people that can only be broken through a process with immense suffering and possibly death. It’s not like marriage, where you can just get a divorce when you become unhappy.” Yamaguchi explained timidly. Tsukishima remained silent, demanding more of an explanation from the omega. 

“I don’t want to bond with you because you don’t deserve to be tied down to me forever. You should be with someone softer, someone smarter. Someone who doesn’t have to be drugged up because they get scared. You should be with a person that can give you everything you want and doesn’t hold you back. You deserve a good, strong family, with a couple of chubby babies and a steady, serious mate. Bonding with me will force you into a life of dealing with my issues, Tsukki. I just can’t give you the life you’re worthy of. I’m too tall and skinny for an omega, I’m uncomfortable to hold at night. I’m a deeply average person. I’m nervous about so many things-to be honest I don’t even know where I’m finding the confidence to say these things right now. But the bottom line is, I don’t want to bond with you because I know there’s something more for you out there. You shouldn’t attach yourself to me now-I promise, you’ll regret it later.” He said, his voice breaking as tears trickled down his cheeks. Yamaguchi sighed inwardly, upset that he was voicing his thoughts so freely. Tsukishima remained frozen, his narrow shoulders casting a shadow over the omega. A nearly inaudible sound broke the tense silence in the room, which Yamaguchi quickly discovered was the faint plip of tears falling onto the comforter. The omega looked up, taking in the rare sight of Tsukishima crying.

“Tsukki-”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” The alpha said quietly, his voice alive with rage and anguish. Yamaguchi said nothing, in fear that his words would come out shaky and unconvincing.

“You honestly think I could have a family, a life without you? You really think I want to share my bed with someone else? Raise children with someone else? Hell, you think I want to exist with someone else?” He yelled, his tears flowing down his pink cheeks. Yamaguchi’s mouth hung open, delegating whether or not to reply when Tsukishima began again.

“Yeah, you’ve got issues, and yeah, I deal with them. I just don’t understand how you don’t see that I also have issues and you happen to deal with them just fine. You think you’re an unworthy partner because you take medication? Because you’re five-feet-ten and one hundred thirty nine pounds? Those seem like really bullshit reasons to me. I’m happy that you take medication; it helps you cope better with a problem that you were burdened with against your will. You’re a great height, seeing as I’m a giant. I can still put my face on top of your head without hunching down and hurting myself. As for your weight, I think it’s perfect. You’re soft in all the right places, strong in all the right places too. Holding onto you at night is fantastic, you’re always warm and cuddly and shit, I calm down just from a touch of your fingertips. I have never loved anyone like this but you, you’ve been it for me since the day I met you. And you’re trying to say there’s more out there for me? There is nothing out there, nothing but dust and unhappiness, unless you’re by my side, Tadashi.” 

A heavy silence fell upon the two boys, both of whom were sobbing through their ragged breaths. Tsukishima’s intimidating stance crumbled, the blonde falling to his bed sadly. Yamaguchi sat, stunned and unable to formulate any thoughts as he watched the alpha sob harder than he ever had seen before in his life. His heart squeezed at the sight of someone he held so highly breaking down. 

Timidly, as though Yamaguchi might sprint out of the room at any moment, the blonde linked his pale pinky with the omega’s. After not seeing resistance, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a feverish hug, clutching to the back of his shirt like a child would to their parents. The omega stroked his soft, light hair-still crying himself dry. 

“Please… don’t think these things anymore. Please.” Tsukishima begged, his voice raw. Yamaguchi sighed, deciding he could try to follow his heart instead of his mind for once. He was scared to ignore his thoughts, but the sight of the alpha so broken and vulnerable made Yamaguchi begin see the truth.

“O-Okay.” He murmured reluctantly, causing Tsukishima to raise his head from Yamaguchi’s freckled shoulder. He looked at the omega quizzically, wiping his misty eyes.

“Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll think about bonding with you.” 

+++

Kageyama, after his little crying episode, traveled to the kitchen to make a well-deserved snack. In truth, he had grown a little uncomfortable with the yelling through the wall, deciding he was intruding on something private. He chopped a shiny apple, placing the slices on a small plate with peanut butter. Due to the abrasive noise from his cutting board, he didn’t hear the soft footsteps creep into the room. It wasn’t until he turned towards the sink that he caught sight of Yamaguchi, frozen in place like a bunny trapped in front of a fox. The omega quickly turned to scamper off, but was stopped by a strong hand wrapping around his wrist. 

“Wait, Yamaguchi. I wanna talk.” He said, his iron grip unwavering. Yamaguchi remained silent, not even turning to look at the alpha.

“I, um, read your letter. And I want you to know that I forgive you.” Kageyama said sternly, releasing Yamaguchi’s thin wrist. That caused the omega to finally face the other man, his eyes wide with confusion and a hint of disbelief. 

“You… you don’t have to forgive me.” He said quietly.

“But I want to. It really wasn’t your fault, I know you better.”

“I hurt you.”

“And I hurt you back. So we’re even.”

“But-”

“But nothing. I forgive you, and that’s my feelings. Nothing you say is gonna change that, so you might as well accept it.” Kageyama said, an air of finality surrounding his words. Yamaguchi swallowed his rebuttals, not hungry in the slightest for another fight. The omega just nodded, slowly slinking out of the kitchen to escape to his bedroom.

“Wait.”

The omega instantly halted, the commanding tone seeping through his consciousness. 

“Yes?” He asked timidly, turning back to face Kageyama’s intimidating aura.

“W-we don’t have thick walls here, you know.” The alpha said, a hint of red dusting his cheeks. Yamaguchi flushed completely pink, knowing Kageyama had heard his squabbling with Tsukishima.

“Sorry. About the yelling.”

“It’s alright. I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel.” The alpha admitted, causing Yamaguchi to furrow his brow.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

“People have always left me behind. My teammates, the people who I had thought were my friends, even some of my family. I pushed Hinata away when I was younger because I thought he’d leave me too someday.” Kageyama said quietly, his blush fully apparent. 

“But Hinata loves you, he won’t ever leave you. Anyone can see that.” Yamaguchi said in an effort to comfort the alpha.

“You’re really dumb sometimes.”

“What?”

“Yeah, anyone can see that Hinata loves me. Just like anyone can see that Tsukishima loves you.” Kageyama quipped, the hint of a smile on his face. Yamaguchi quieted, thinking of the blonde’s words from earlier. 

“I don’t think he physically can leave you behind. He’d probably… explode” The alpha said, grabbing his plate of fruit. Yamaguchi blushed harder, the tips of his ears turning cherry.

“Yamaguchi.” Kageyama said as he walked towards the staircase.

“Yes?”

“You know you want to bond with him. All you have to do is allow yourself to do it.” 

Yamaguchi was left alone in the empty kitchen, surrounded by the sound of his racing heart bouncing off of the cabinets and a big choice to make. 

+++

Sugawara sat on the couch, Hinata curled into his left side and Nishinoya to his right. Yamaguchi rested on the floor between his legs, letting the omega brush through his soft, green hair. 

After his strange conversation with Kageyama, Yamaguchi decided to act on his feelings and agree to bond with Tsukishima. The two announced their choice two weeks later, and the pack was thrilled, congratulating the two of them on their decision. Everyone was ecstatic, as the bond meant that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wouldn’t have to move out. However, tension was still present during the announcement, the rest of the pack unaware of the letters and forgiveness between the former first years. All of the pressure was eradicated when Hinata knocked Yamaguchi over with a hug attack, scenting his face happily and proudly.

Presently, the omegas were huddled in the living room discussing the upcoming event. Their mates (and soon to be mates) had run out to get dinner, sensing that the others wanted a little time to themselves. 

“Have you decided which shirt you’re going to wear?” Hinata asked, unconsciously nuzzling his head closer to Sugawara’s stomach. Yamaguchi nodded, his fringe falling back onto his face.

“I think I’m gonna do the one without the lace-up front.”

“That’s what I wore!”

Yamaguchi giggled, the soothing feel of the hairbrush making him melt into the floor. He was content with his choice to bond, the happy prospect of finally having a mate always present in his mind.

The day of the bonding ceremony couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding my own little headcanons to the AU just to make things interesting. see you in the next chapter !!!!


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dictionary (in order of appearance)
> 
> fæstnung - a fastening / bond / strengthening / protection / confirmation / pledge / engagement of a person, place, or thing (*the sacred bonding ritual*)
> 
> ealdgecynds - original / beginning (*the original alphas and omegas*)
> 
> sáwol - soul 
> 
> corona bloma - crown of flowers (*ritualistic crown worn during bonding*)
> 
> esne - a servant (*a sacred temple employee; think of a nun*)
> 
> ehtan - chase (*outdated bonding practice*)
> 
> ascian - seek (*the current bonding practice*)
> 
> aldors - elders (*sacred temple employee; think of a priest*)
> 
> mona - moon
> 
> behát - promise / vow (*speeches given before bonding; includes spiritual prayer; think wedding vow*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !! so to be honest with y'all, i haven't read many a/b/o stories. i don't really know if there are set rules or practices or anything, but i decided who cares, this is my book !!
> 
> so this is likely not compliant with other omegaverse pieces, but i wanted to include it. i did do a little research, and pulled some things that seemed to appear in every other a/b/o story.
> 
> so here's the new chapter !! i hope you enjoy m y omegaverse, and i'll see you soon !!! kisses :3

The sacred bonding ritual, officially called “Fæstnung,” is an ancient tradition upheld by many modern members of the Môdwelig group. It was created by the Ealdgecynds-the Originals. The first people to be blessed with a second gender took it upon themselves to cherish their gift, creating special practices and ceremonies to celebrate themselves and their opportunity to connect on a spiritual level. They connected themselves with the earth, the sky, and each other.

Many traditions created by the Ealdgecynds had fallen out of fashion, as giving birth in the depths of a thick, wooded forest posed more and more dangerous as years passed. But some remained steadfast, like the Presenting Day celebration and the famous bonding ritual.

So Yamaguchi sat in their spare bedroom, removing his various earrings and nose piercings as Nishinoya twisted three small braids into his soft, shaggy hair. Sugawara had nestled himself into the bed, delicately twisting two crowns of daisies, daffodils, and violets. Hinata burst through the door, clutching a bundle of white cloth.

“Found your pants! They were still in Tsukishima’s suitcase.” The redhead explained, unfolding the cropped linen pants and placing them next to a matching shirt. Nishinoya stopped fidgeting with Yamaguchi’s hair, shuffling towards Hinata to help. Sugawara took his place, wrapping the string of flowers around his head to measure. 

“Suga?” Yamaguchi asked softly, looking into Sugawara’s round, hazel eyes through the mirror. The silver haired man removed the flowers from Yamaguchi’s green-brown tresses.

“Hm?”

“Did it… hurt? When you bonded?” He asked, delicately running the pads of his fingers along the smooth nape of his neck. Sugawara smiled his signature smile, patting the top of Yamaguchi’s head. 

“For less than a second. But believe me, you’ll be feeling too many other emotions to think about any pain.” The omega said comfortingly, placing one of his warm hands onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The younger of the two replied with a small smile, swallowing his doubts. If Sugawara, Hinata, and Nishinoya had done it, he should be able to manage just fine!

Hinata beckoned Yamaguchi to the bathroom with a smile, the white linen clothing hanging against the door. The tallest omega slowly approached the door, watching as Hinata closed it gently and sat Yamaguchi down on a small stool.

“What’s up, Hinata?” He asked timidly, still somewhat walking on eggshells around the redhead.

“Oh! Well, since you dressed me for my bonding, I thought I’d return the favor!” He chirped happily, taking the soft shirt off of its hanger. Yamaguchi flashed him a grateful smile, allowing his friend to pull off his tee shirt.

It was customary for an omega to be bathed, clothed, and readied by their omega packmates or friends on bonding day, as it mirrored a wedding of sorts. However, Yamaguchi had convinced his energetic friends to let him shower alone, which served as a moment for the omega to collect his jumbled thoughts.

Hinata crouched in front of his freckled friend, adjusting the short strings that crisscrossed along the front of his shirt. Satisfied with his work, the redhead moved onto the pants, which were slightly cropped and fastened with a pearly button. Hinata pulled his friend off of the stool, shoving him towards the full length mirror hanging on the wall. Yamaguchi admired his appearance-he had never looked so pure and innocent, like a clear stream undiscovered by travelers.

“You look perfect.” Hinata murmured.

“Oh?”

“It’s going to be the best night of your life, I promise you.” He said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and sweet.

“I’m scared but also excited. Exscarted.” Yamaguchi said, causing both boys to double over with laughter. He pulled the redhead into a tight hug, nuzzling into his silky hair. The two exited the bathroom, finding Sugawara delicately holding the two flower crowns. They were expertly woven, their beautiful mix of colors producing a sweet scent.

“Where's Noya?” Hinata inquired, flopping down on the bed. 

“He went to get me some water.” Sugawara answered, placing the two crowns in very ancient looking wooden boxes.

“Are you feeling okay, Suga?” Asked Yamaguchi.

“Oh, yes, I feel fine! He just insisted on doing it. Are you almost ready to leave? The others already dropped Tsukishima off at Temple Sáwol, but they said there’s still some time if you need it.” The silver haired man explained. Yamaguchi took a deep breath, straightening up and making eye contact with the older omega.

“I’m ready now.”

+++

Temple Sáwol was, on the exterior, a very strange looking building. 

Sitting on the edge of a forest, the temple was made of clay with very few windows and intricately carved saloon doors. It was quite small, too-about as big as any coffee shop you’d find wandering the streets. 

Yamaguchi paused in front of the doors, waving goodbye to Hinata, Nishinoya, and Sugawara as they drove off into the setting sun. Yamaguchi gave himself a small peptalk, mustering up the courage to push open the swinging saloon doors.

The inside was also strange, being sparsely decorated with only a front desk and a few doors. Yamaguchi approached the desk, his eyes meeting strangely familiar brown ones.

“Ennoshita!?” 

“Oh Yamaguchi! How are you doing?” The man replied, a smile evident on his face. 

“I’m doing well! Um… what are you doing here?” Yamaguchi asked shyly, causing Ennoshita to laugh.

“I work here once a week! They hire a lot of betas.” He explained, handing Yamaguchi a clipboard with information on it. In return, the omega placed the two wooden boxes on the counter. 

“Are these the Corona Bloma?” He asked, gingerly picking up the boxes as Yamaguchi nodded.

“Perfect. I'll hand them off to the Esne while you fill out that paperwork. After that is a very brief medical exam, and then I’ll send you on your way!” Ennoshita chirped reassuringly, turning on his heel and disappearing through one of the doorways.

Yamaguchi examined the clipboard, which asked standard questions about his history and gender. He finished in no time, handing the board back to a reappeared Ennoshita. He then ushered the omega to a different doorway, knocking twice on the plain wood.

“Don’t worry, she’s an omega. She’s very good.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, the door opening to reveal a very pretty, tall woman. She was dressed like any doctor, a white coat over her casual dress. She welcomed Yamaguchi in with a smile, gesturing towards the two chairs in the center of the room. The freckled omega sat, his anxiety rising at the thought of anything medical. He was never one to enjoy needles. The woman examined her clipboard, taking the other seat professionally.

“So… Yamaguchi, I’m Dr. Sato.” She said, making eye contact with the green haired male. He unconsciously gulped, sweat beginning to form on his palms.

“I-It’s nice to meet you.”

“Please, don’t be so nervous! This isn’t really a medical examination, per say, I’m really just here to answer any questions you may have. Anything you can think of, whether it be about the ritual itself or the bonding, I’ll do my best to provide an answer.” Dr. Sato said sweetly, her chill demeanor lessening Yamaguchi’s stress. He felt himself relax at her words, sitting back in his chair with more ease. 

“Well, um, I’m not actually sure what the ritual is. Like, what I’m supposed to do.” He admitted.

“Really quick before we get into that, there is just one thing I need you to confirm for me.” She said, her face turning soft but serious.

“Oh?”

“I need to know that you’re here on your own terms. We have resources to escort you out safely, and we have connections with the local police.” She explained, her tone comforting like a mother’s. Yamaguchi cocked his brow.

“My own terms?”

“We need to make sure that no one is forcing you into a bond.” 

Yamaguchi paused, taking in the weight of Dr. Sato’s statement. Of course, he was all too aware of the persecution people held against his kind, but to hear about it like this felt different. It made the possibility of some alpha snatching him up and ordering him around all the more real. However, he knew that the person waiting for him wasn’t like that at all; the alpha waiting for him was loving and sweet, even gentle at the most surprising of times. And so, with the thought of his Tsukishima in his mind, Yamaguchi spoke with the most confidence he’d ever had.

“No one’s forcing me. I’m ready and excited for this.” 

Dr. Sato smiled, crossing her legs and setting the clipboard down onto her thigh.

“Well, I am thrilled for you. This will be an exciting new chapter of your life!” She said, causing Yamaguchi to crack a smile.

“So, the ritual. It’s quite simple, but it stems from our ancestor’s practices and beliefs. You studied the Ehtan in school, I presume?” She asked, earning a nod from Yamaguchi. Thinking back to his high school history days, the freckled omega recalled being taught about the ancient practice of the Ehtan, where an omega would be released into a forest during their heat and an alpha that had purchased them would seek them out. It was a brutal practice, one long abandoned by modern society.

“It’s sort of like that, only much more humane. The Ehtan has been transformed into a ritual called the Ascian. What will happen is after our talk, you will be escorted outside of the temple, where the Aldors have created an intricate system of trails that wind around the forest. You’ll both be blindfolded, and the mission is for you and your alpha to find each other on scent alone. Your alpha has already been escorted outside, and the ritual will begin once you enter the forest. It’s thought to strengthen the emotional bond between future mates, a sign of your souls finding each other, if you will.” She explained eloquently. Yamaguchi nodded, eager to hear the rest.

“Once you have found one another, your alpha will escort you to Mona Chapel, which is connected to this temple. There, you’ll find your Corona Bloma. Then, you will undress your alpha, and they will undress you. You will trade Corona Bloma and say your Behát, and then you will bond. Usually, new mates spend the rest of the night in Mona Chapel, but you’re free to leave whenever.” 

Yamaguchi bit his lip, absorbing all of the information. He knew bits and pieces, and the omega had presumed that hearing about the rest of the ritual would overwhelm him. However, with the image of Tsukishima still clear in his mind, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but excitement.

“Thank you. Um, I don’t think I have any other questions.” 

“Great. Well, I guess I’ll have Ennoshita take you downstairs!”

+++

The trails were made of dirt and soft grass, and the air smelled of trees and rainwater and earth. The ground was soft under Yamaguchi’s bare feet, and he could hear the slight rustling of leaves and nocturnal creatures as he walked slowly into the forest. He wished he could see the forest; Yamaguchi imagined it looked beautiful in the moonlight. Nevertheless, the omega focused on picking up Tsukishima’s pine tree scent, which proved to be a somewhat difficult task. Wandering deeper into the woods, Yamaguchi sniffed the air religiously as he crunched small twigs underfoot. 

A feeling of dread seeped into Yamaguchi’s stomach, realizing that searching for the scent of pine trees in the middle of the forest would be a wildly difficult task. With another wave of uneasiness, the omega realized that everything was covered in grass. How would Tsukishima know where he was when the scent of sweet grass was all around him?

Pinching his freckled cheeks, Yamaguchi surged forwards. He shook his shuddersome feelings away, deciding that nothing would get in the way of finding his alpha. They had to find each other; they would find each other. 

Their souls would be intertwined. Tonight.


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone !! i have changed my username to @/pperihelion (i was formerly @/mmangogo) not really for any reason specifically, i just wanted to put that out there if anyone is confused !!!
> 
> anyways, enjoy the long awaited bonding ! kisses :3

Tsukishima actually enjoyed the outdoors. 

The summer after his third year of high school, Yamaguchi dragged him along on a weekend camping trip with Kageyama and Hinata. The blonde fought adamantly against going, but caved into Yamaguchi’s wishes pretty quickly. He discovered quickly, however, that he quite liked being in nature. Tsukishima thought it was calm and comforting, like he was somehow connected with the earth in a way others weren’t.

The alpha felt almost no discomfort as he treaded carefully through the woods, small twigs snapping underneath his bare feet. He was searching for the familiar scent of sweet grass, which, mottled by the similar scents of the forest, was a little harder to find than usual. Tsukishima, however, wasn’t concerned with not being able to find it; his soon-to-be omega had the scent of grass, yes, but he also had the scent of something unmistakably Yamaguchi. Something, that when Tsukishima smelled it, always made him feel safe and loved.

The blonde surged forwards, allowing some of his instincts to take over. Alphas were blessed with increased senses like hearing and sight (although Tsukishima’s mother’s bad-eyesight genes seemed to overpower that a smidge), so Tsukishima did his best to listen for even the faintest sounds.

As he descended farther on the path, the ambient rustles of the forest morphed into background noise. Tsukishima, never the most patient of people, sniffed the air with a little more vigor. He wished for anything to get this show on the road-even the tiniest whiff of Yamaguchi would set him in the right direction.

Just as the alpha said his silent prayer, the faintest scent of sweet, sweet grass wafted near his face. Tsukishima’s head snapped in the direction it came from, inhaling deeply as he began walking quickly and carefully towards Yamaguchi’s scent. 

He navigated gingerly through fallen branches, small bushes, and scratchy fallen leaves, focused only on tracking the scent. He was a man on a mission, all of his energy focused on finding the omega. Tsukishima was so focused, in fact, that he didn’t hear the trickling of water in front of him. 

In his heated, blindfolded race through the forest, the alpha took quite a spill into the small creek before him. 

+++

Yamaguchi was aimlessly strolling along the path when he caught the faintest hint of Tsukishima’s pine tree scent. The omega perked up, walking towards the scent slowly and carefully. Because he had tripped over a tree branch earlier, Yamaguchi was walking quite delicately. He wanted to find the alpha fast, but he also really didn’t want a broken ankle.

Yamaguchi approached a small creek, where the scent seemed to die out. The bubbling noises comforted the omega, and he decided to follow its flow. Gently dipping his fingertips in the water, he felt which direction it was traveling and set off in that direction. 

Although Tsukishima wasn’t there anymore, Yamaguchi was ecstatic that he had been able to pick up the scent. The omega hoped that he’d run into it again quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Yamaguchi picked up the scent of pine trees once more. He continued walking towards it, careful of the forest’s debris in his walkway. It became stronger and stronger as he walked, the scent nearly filling Yamaguchi’s lungs after a few minutes. He was certain the alpha was nearby. He had to be just a few feet away at this point, with his scent being so robust.

When Yamaguchi thought the alpha’s scent couldn’t get any stronger, he smacked into something sturdy and… soggy.

Leaping back with a yelp, Yamaguchi assumed something of a fighting stance. Omegas weren’t built for any type of combat, but Yamaguchi could put up a fight if he needed to. He nearly socked the waterlogged thing in front of him when he felt chilly fingers on his face. All of the omega’s defenses dropped, however, when his blindfold was gently removed and he was met with a sopping-wet Tsukishima.

“Tsukki?” He murmured, cupping the taller boy’s cheek. The blonde smiled down at him.

“Hi.” Tsukishima whispered.

“Why are you all wet?” Yamaguchi giggled softly. 

“I fell into the creek.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” 

Tsukishima had a dopey grin on his face, nuzzling his cool cheek into Yamaguchi’s warm palm. The two boys stood silently in the nighttime air, gazing into each other’s eyes as the balmy wind ruffled both their hair. The omega rubbed Tsukishima’s cheek with his thumb lightly.

“Are you ready to go?” The freckled boy asked softly, never breaking eye contact with Tsukishima. The alpha nodded, taking the hand that was resting against his face and clutching it tightly. He slowly pulled Yamaguchi farther into the forest.

“You alright, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi prompted after several minutes of silence.

“Yes Tadashi. I’m just… happy. Really happy.” The blonde replied, squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand in his own. The omega flushed with joy and love, squeezing back. The two walked in comfortable silence, taking in the sights and smells and textures of the forest around them.

“We’re here.”

Yamaguchi looked in front of him, taking in the incredible sight of the temple. It was made of pure white marble, with a crystalline dome as a ceiling. Tsukishima led him to a large wooden door, carved with the story of the beginning of the Sælig. Yamaguchi traced his finger against the grooves, feeling connected with everything around him. Tsukishima, after receiving the go ahead from the omega, pushed the doors open and led Yamaguchi into the temple.

The inside was just as stunning as the outside. Illuminated only by the shimmering moonlight, the marble seemed to sparkle. The dome allowed for the two boys to see the vast, clear sky; the glimmering stars seemed to shine only for them.

The floor, Yamaguchi noticed, was grass. The same soft grass from the forest was inside the temple, which only made the omega feel more safe. Tsukishima led him out of the small entrance hallway into the center of the temple, where the omega saw the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

At the middle of the room rested an ancient-looking table, on top of which rested the elegant flower crowns Sugawara had crafted. Surrounding it, much to Yamaguchi’s surprise, rested hundreds of flower petals, their faint aroma encircling the temple. The moonlight shone through the ceiling, dusing everything with luster. 

“I picked them out specifically.” Tsukishima said quietly, watching as the omega ogled at the petals.

“Hm?”

“The flowers. They all mean things.”

“Well, what do they mean, Tsukki?”

“The red petals are from roses, which mean romance and passion. Which we, you know, have a lot of. The yellow ones are from alstroemeria, which symbolize devotion, support, and friendship. Because, although I do love you as my boyfriend, I love you as my friend first and foremost. And then the white ones, they’re gardenia. They represent family.” Tsukishima took both of Yamaguchi’s hands in his own, staring deeply into his brown eyes.

“After tonight, you’ll officially be my family.”

Big, heavy tears streaked Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks as he kissed Tsukishima deeply. Any and all reservations he was harboring about bonding with the alpha were obliterated with the blonde’s words. Both boys broke from the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes earnestly. After a few minutes of staring, Tsukishima grasped Yamaguchi’s delicate hand and led him to the wooden table. He stopped, angling himself to face the omega head on. Yamaguchi stilled, looking at Tsukishima with a slightly confused face. The alpha slowly guided Yamaguchi’s hands to the collar of his soft linen shirt, unfastening the first button. 

Seeming to remember what he was supposed to be doing, the omega dexterously unbuttoned Tsukishima’s white shirt, pushing it off of his fair, unblemished shoulders. The alpha shed the thin layer as Yamaguchi worked on his pants, fastened with the same pearly button. He pushed them off of the blonde’s hips, allowing him to step out of them and lighty kick them out of the way. Standing naked and vulnerable in front of him, Yamaguchi thought that the moonlight was Tsukishima’s best friend. Its luminance glinted off of the alpha’s pale skin, making him glow. 

Tsukishima grasped the hem of Yamaguchi’s shirt, waiting for approval before smoothly pulling it over his freckled cheeks. The alpha took a moment to notice how the dark dots scattered across Yamaguchi’s skin looked almost identical to the stars hanging above them.

After the blonde removed Yamaguchi’s pants, the two boys knelt in front of the table and bowed their heads, saying a silent prayer to the Ealdgecynds. 

Yamaguchi cradled the intricate crown of flowers, turning towards the alpha with gentle determination. Tsukishima took his own crown, nestling it graciously in his large, strong hands. 

Tsukishima bowed first, allowing Yamaguchi to place the wreath on the top of his head. The omega noted how beautiful the yellow daffodils were against Tsukishima’s blonde hair, looking as if he was growing them right out of his scalp. The omega bowed next, waiting for the feeling of the feather-light crown to be placed on top of him. Looking back up at Tsukishima, the green-haired man delicately removed his glasses and set them aside. Moving his tawny hands from the table, Yamaguchi grasped Tsukishima’s fingers lightly and peered closely into the alpha’s golden eyes.

“Can I say mine first?” He asked, his voice no louder than the soft forest breeze outside. The alpha nodded, shifting on top of his shins to get more comfortable.

“Tsukishima Kei. With this bond my soul will tangle with yours, from now until the end of time.” Yamaguchi began, closing his eyes and touching his freckled forehead, nose, and lips symbolically.

“Your name means ‘moon,’ which I believe is very fitting for you. You are my moon, Kei-always there, a constant lifeline I know I can depend on. A neverending light in my darkness. I am so grateful for you. You’re my best friend, confidant, lover, and partner. You’ve seen me at my highest peaks and my lowest valleys. You make me happier than I could ever have imagined and feel more love than I ever thought possible. I want to apologize for taking so long to realize that all I want in this life, in any life, is to be by your side. All that I have, all that I am, all that I will ever be, is yours. Because of my love for you. Words will never be enough to show the love I have for you, but I hope these suffice for tonight. I promise to show you every day that I love you endlessly and I’m proud that you’re my alpha.” 

Tsukishima sniffled ever so slightly, his golden eyes watery. Yamaguchi pressed a sweet, innocent kiss to the blonde’s lips. After a shuddering breath, Tsukishima began with his own speech, making direct eye contact with the omega despite the tears welling inside his eyes.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. With this bond my soul will tangle with yours, from now until the end of time.” He echoed, also closing his eyes and touching his forehead, nose, and lips.

“I know I am quiet. A little jagged. Cold. Snappy. Rude. I push most people away. But I’m so thankful that you saw past all of that, past all of my icy exterior. You melted away so much of my insecurity and warmed me from the inside out. With you, I have learned to take it slow. I have learned that some things are worth feeling over. When we met, all I knew was that I couldn’t wait to spend my life with you. Only time would allow me to see your true colors. Your beautiful colors. The happiness you bring to everyone around you. From the moment our paths crossed, you’ve surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in ways that no one else ever has. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again over the years, countless times, and I am blessed to get to call you mine. I am proud that you’re my omega.”

Yamaguchi was the one crying now. He sobbed into a kiss, pressing his hands against Tsukishima’s shoulders. They broke once more, resting their foreheads together and inhaling each other’s scents,

When the two had calmed down, Tsukishima gently moved away so Yamaguchi could lay down on his stomach amongst the flowers. The omega inhaled the sweet scent of the petals, relaxing into the smooth grass. The blonde bent down near Yamaguchi’s calves, pressing a weightless kiss to his achilles. Feeling the omega relax under his touch, Tsukishima gradually kissed up both of his tan, freckled legs, over his curvy behind, and on each notch of his spine. He kissed down both of his arms and all over his shoulder blades, across his neck and in his hair. Using his pointed nose, Tsukishima pushed the shaggy green hair off of the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck. It was dotted with a few stray freckles, and in the alpha’s mind, it was far too unscarred. 

Sensing hesitation, Yamaguchi exhaled to get the alpha’s attention.

“Make me yours, Tsukki.”

That was all it took for Tsukishima’s instincts to take over. He felt his incisors and canines sharpen, his golden eyes zeroing in on Yamaguchi’s neck. The alpha roughly grasped Yamaguchi’s head, allowing himself easier access to the smooth skin.

Tsukishima licked the omega’s warm nape before sinking his teeth into the supple skin. The alpha could taste blood. Despite hearing a faint cry from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima bit harder into his neck as a rush of heat filled his body. He was suddenly aware of everything Yamaguchi was feeling; the pain, the happiness, the tidal wave emotions that came with finally being bonded. 

A few seconds later, Tsukishima’s instincts told him to release the omega’s neck-that the task was complete. Crimson blood spilled out of the wound, but it wasn’t enough to make the alpha worry. Instead, he flipped Yamaguchi onto his back and stared deep into his omega’s teary eyes. Ignoring the fact that Tsukishima’s lips were covered with blood, and that his own cheeks were soaked with tears and sweat, the omega pulled him into a kiss. 

Tsukishima collapsed next to Yamaguchi, rolling onto his side to face the omega. Wordlessly, they laced their fingers together and gazed drunkenly into each other’s eyes. Both wore smiles, bright and ecstatic smiles that were saved for one other.

Encircled by the scents of pine trees, sweet grass, flower petals, and a fresh bond, the two drifted into a deep sleep, bathed in the shimmering moonlight until morning.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature content warning ;)))

The early morning sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon, it’s soft golden glow casting shadows across the sleepy world. It filtered through the thin curtains of Asahi and Nishinoya’s bedroom, where the two were comfortably nestled in a pile of blankets and sheets. The omega was attached to his mate like a backpack, his small nose buried into Asahi’s back. This was one of the rare times Nishinoya was fully calm and quiet.

Just as the sunlight began to cast its rays across the bed, a loud buzzing noise woke Asahi with a start. He had never been a heavy sleeper; with Nishinoya often falling off of the bed and whatnot, he had learned to wake up from any kinds of noise.

The alpha cracked his eyes open, his vision adjusting to the dim room quickly. The buzzing, he realized, was coming from his cellphone on the nightstand. Asahi rubbed the slumber out of his eyes, yawning as he inhaled the sweet cinnamon scent around him. He slowly sat up, making sure to detach Nishinoya’s slender arms from his torso so he wouldn’t wake him up. The alpha leaned against the headboard and unplugged his phone to read whatever message was so important that it needed to be sent at 6.17 in the morning. The wooden headboard creaked behind the alpha as his eyes scanned the new email.

\-----  
FROM: sakurahara@vj.org  
TO: azumane@weapparel.org  
Cc: kaito@weapparel.org, satoeijiro@vj.org, yamadaani@vj.org, moriharuka@vj.org  
SUBJ: V. JAPAN NOVEMBER ISSUE  
\-----  
Dear Mr. Azumane, 

I hope this email finds you well. My name is Hara Sakura, and I am the head talent scout here at VOGUE Japan. Fellow talent scout Sato Eijiro attended your exposition in February, where you debuted your winter collection for Tokyo Fashion Weekly. He was quite impressed with your work and passed your portfolio onto me as well as our head editor, Mori Haruka. We’ve reviewed and processed your work extensively and have come to the executive decision to feature you in next month’s issue of VOGUE Japan. We believe that your style is just the fresh design the fashion world needs. Additionally, our November issue will center around up-and-coming designers in and around the Tokyo area.  
Along with the cover and interview, we’d like you to display your collection at Japan Winter Fashion Week in December. It will be a full show with half of your current collection and half of your new collection, which we were informed is in the works. Please call as soon as possible to schedule meetings as well as determine information/models/pieces etc. for the shoot.   
If you choose to decline this offer, VOGUE Japan will return your portfolio promptly.

Sincerely,   
Hara Sakura  
Chief Talent Scout  
VOGUE Japan  
sakurahara@vj.org  
03-483-4589  
\-----

Asahi reread the email twice, then once more for good measure. He still couldn’t fully process what it was saying, setting his phone down gently onto the nightstand as he rubbed at his forehead. The sun was almost fully out by now, the hardwood floor of his bedroom glowing like honey. The alpha ran a hand through his hair, unpacking the email in his head. The biggest fashion magazine in the country-scratch that, the world-wanted his work on their cover. 

Asahi hadn’t suspected that design would become his passion, but something about having an idea for a piece in his head and being able to create it from nothing filled the alpha with joy. His creative side thrived when he sketched and sewed clothing, and what was a meager hobby his third year of high school had become his career. 

Having his work shown to that many people was both a terrifying and exhilarating thought. The terrifying part was outweighing the positive part, however, and Asahi found himself fidgeting mindlessly as he pondered. What should he do? He’d be insane to decline the offer, but at the same time the alpha felt undeserving. He couldn’t help but tuck his knees underneath his chin, thinking of the thousands of other worthy designers out there.

All of Asahi’s fidgeting and worrying had awakened Nishinoya, who sluggishly stretched his limbs out and took a deep breath. The omega’s large eyes opened, staring up at Asahi.

“You smell kinda bad.” Nishinoya said sleepily, burying his face into his soft pillow. Asahi threw him a look, quickly sniffing his shoulder. 

“I bathed last night. Sorry, I don’t smell anything. I’ll go rinse off in a minute, though.” 

“No. I mean, you smell, like, upset. Worried.” The omega explained, shifting to look up at his mate. Asahi bit his lip, knowing Nishinoya would see through any of his lies or excuses. The alpha reached for his phone, unlocking it and handing it over to Nishinoya so he could read the email for himself. The smaller man took it, propping himself up in between Asahi’s legs against his chest. The alpha rested his cheek against Nishinoya’s soft, flat hair, gazing towards the window so he wouldn’t have to reread the message. 

Nishinoya finished reading the email, turning around and throwing his arms around Asahi’s neck excitedly. He squealed into his alpha, peppering excited kisses along his shoulder. However, Nishinoya sensed Asahi’s apprehension and discomfort, causing him to pull away. The omega, now on his knees, was eye-level with Asahi. He tucked a strand of long chestnut hair behind his ear, resting his small hand against Asahi’s cheek.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, his morning voice a little rougher and lower than usual.

“It’s just, ah… a lot to think about. I guess.”

“How come?”

“Well, like, I kind of feel like I don’t deserve it. There’s thousands of other designers, most have been at it longer than me, I mean they should get to be on the cover, not-” The alpha began, only to be snuffed out by Nishinoya’s hand clamping over his mouth. His slanted eyes narrowed as he stared at Asahi, slowly removing his hand and sighing.

“I don’t wanna hear that bullshit. Okay? You’re done tearing yourself down like that. If those fancy scouts wanted someone else to be on their cover, they wouldn’t have asked you. Alright?” Nishinoya said, his voice scarily quiet and serious. Asahi sighed, some of the doubt easing off of his shoulders. For some reason, Nishinoya’s words always reached Asahi, and he couldn’t help but believe everything the omega said. He smiled, placing his hands firmly on Nishinoya’s hips.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” The alpha said, looking directly into Nishinoya’s eyes. The omega pressed a short kiss to Asahi’s nose.

“You’re taking the job.” He commanded, smiling brightly at his mate.

“Yes. I’ll take the job.” Asahi repeated, forcing himself to be confident. Nishinoya giggled, kissing the tip of his alpha’s nose again. 

“You know this means I’ll have more late nights, more meetings, more traveling. I won’t be around all the time.”

“Asahi, I have plenty of other people I can hang out with. This is your dream!” Nishinoya chirped, shaking his alpha’s shoulders slightly to emphasize his point.

“Okay, okay, okay. You’ve convinced me. I’ll do it. Only if you come to all of the shoots and stuff. I think I’d be too nervous to do it alone.” Asahi admitted, his cheek tinting slightly pink. Nishinoya giggled and threw his head back, his arms secured around Asahi’s neck. 

“Of course I’ll come! I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” He exclaimed, pecking Asahi’s nose once more. The alpha caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his mate’s head down to capture his lips in a long, soft kiss. Nishinoya sighed as they broke apart, looking into his mate’s deep brown eyes. He tangled his hands in Asahi’s long hair, gently massaging the alpha’s scalp.

“Do I still smell weird?” Asahi whispered. 

“Nope. Back to normal!” Nishinoya answered, nuzzling his nose into the alpha’s scent glands. 

“Good.” Asahi said, all of the sudden flipping Nishinoya onto his back. The omega yelped happily, allowing his body to be somewhat manhandled into a comfortable position. Asahi loomed over him, cradling the side of Nishinoya’s face with one of his large, calloused hands. 

Asahi, as Nishinoya had learned years ago, liked to go slowly in the mornings. It was all soft caresses and butterfly kisses; Asahi would take his time with the omega.

The alpha pressed his lips against Nishinoya’s bare collarbones, sucking on the pale skin ever-so gently. He sighed into the sensation, threading his fingers into Asahi’s soft hair. The alpha worked his neck for a while, until he was sure there would be purple marks left over. Impatiently, Nishinoya tugged on the hem of Asahi’s sleep shirt, forcing the alpha to discard it onto the floor. The taller of the two pushed their chests together, relishing in the feeling of their hearts beating together as he kissed Nishinoya’s warm lips. The alpha trailed his hands up and down his mate’s sides, gently catching them on the waistband of Nishinoya’s shorts. The omega whimpered quietly, lightly grinding his hips upwards. Asahi kissed down his chest, flicking his tongue against the raised pink buds. Nishinoya moaned at the action, scratching his fingers along Asahi’s back. The alpha descended further down Nishinoya’s torso, mouthing at the slender muscles of his stomach as the omega began to squirm.

Wordlessly, and without detaching his lips from Nishinoya’s stomach, Asahi pulled off his sleep shorts and boxer briefs. The omega sighed at the motion, grinding his now bare crotch into his mate’s chest. Asahi moved lower, still full of soft, sweet kisses and gentle squeezes. 

The alpha moved lower as he pressed his lips to Nishinoya’s smooth inner thighs, drinking in his cinnamon scent. The omega moaned as he nipped at the creamy skin, kissing over his scent glands as his hands roamed Nishinoya’s backside. Sensing that his mate was getting impatient, Asahi gingerly kissed the omega’s tip before swallowing him down. Nishinoya threw his head back, overwhelmingly deep in the wet heat of Asahi’s mouth. He began to squirm away, not wanting to snap his hips into the alpha’s mouth and gag him. Asahi, however, firmly wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s thighs, squeezing them tightly in between his forearms and biceps. The alpha had him disarmed, unable to move out of his grasp. 

Nishinoya moaned once again, tugging at Asahi’s hair as the alpha’s nose bumped against his crotch. He ran his tongue up and down Nishinoya, swallowing him down without a second thought. Because of his smaller size, Asahi had no issue keeping the omega’s trembling thighs in place. He worked slowly, torturously, enjoying the tug on his hair. As he worked on his mate, Asahi recognized the telltale sign that Nishinoya was close; his voice got rather high pitched and breathy. 

“Asahi… m’gonna…” the omega whined, unconsciously trying to squeeze his thighs around Asahi’s head. The alpha made no effort to move, continuing to swallow his mate down with ease. Nishinoya came with a loud whine, clenching his hand into Asahi’s hair. The alpha swallowed his bitter release, waiting a moment before freeing his mate with a loud smack. 

Nishinoya’s pupils were completely blown out, almost completely covering his warm brown irises. Asahi caressed his face slowly, allowing the omega to catch his breath. He pressed a loving kiss to his mate’s lips, resting his forehead against Nishinoya’s. The omega had gotten a little sweaty, and his damp forehead was growing cold from the air conditioning. Asahi murmured a promise of return as he slid out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom to draw Nishinoya a hot bath. 

The omega was still laying out like a starfish when Asahi returned, prompting the alpha to scoop him up and cradle him gingerly. 

“What about you? Wanna make you feel good…” Nishinoya murmured, resting his head against Asahi’s still-bare chest. 

“Seeing you feel good makes me feel good, babe. Come on, I drew you a nice warm bath.” The alpha said gently, carrying Nishinoya into their bathroom. He gently lowered the omega into the water, smiling at how he sighed into the warmth. Asahi sat outside of the tub, resting his head against his hands. 

“Do you want some tea?” He asked, eliciting a soft nod from the omega. Asahi pressed a kiss to his forehead, ruffling his hair affectionately before throwing his shirt back on and heading for the kitchen. With a little struggle, the alpha managed to find the kettle within the multitude of cabinets and drawers. He set it on the stove, finding Nishinoya’s favorite mug to put the tea in.

As he waited for the water to boil, Asahi heard a muted knock on the front door. Confused, and suddenly filled with the overwhelming desire to protect his packmates, Asahi slowly approached the wooden door. He straightened up before opening it, pushing his anxiety about it being some kind of serial killer down into his feet. 

He opened the door slowly, and was met with two tired, happy, familiar faces.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew.
> 
> the writers block has been all to real, friends !! i've been staring at my laptop with no inspiration for days, but that has finally been alleviated, and here is a (well-overdue) update !
> 
> thank u to everyone who's sticking with this story (u all mean so much to me), and after i got over my block i've drawn up some big plans !!
> 
> enjoy :)

Asahi couldn’t help but gape at the two boys standing idly on the porch. They looked drunk, almost; all foggy eyes and slumped-over posture. The alpha noticed that they were kind of dirty and kind of covered in what looked like a sizable amount of dried blood. Tsukishima’s chin was stained cherry red.

Realizing that he was blocking the entryway, Asahi moved aside to let Tsukishima and Yamaguchi inside. They stumbled over the threshold, and Asahi caught a whiff of their scent-it was far more prominent than usual. It was a mixture of sweet grass and pine trees and blood and overwhelming emotion. He actually held a hand over his nose and mouth in an attempt to clear his head.

Yamaguchi walked sluggishly to the living room, sitting down on the couch and sighing. Tsukishima was right behind him, plopping down next to his omega and nuzzling his face into the freckled boy’s shoulder. Watching the new pair, Asahi thought back to when he had bonded with Nishinoya once the omega had reached eighteen, and remembered how skittish the both of them had gotten.

He also remembered how possessive he had gotten over his omega. 

As gently as he possibly could, Asahi crept into the living room to suggest that Tsukishima should take his omega up to their room where they can have a little more privacy. His head was filled with the mantra of ‘quietly, carefully’ as he approached the couch. 

However, in that exact moment, Kageyama had come barreling into the living room yelling about a morning run. Daichi was quick behind him, talking far too loud for Asahi’s liking. The two boisterous alphas completely disregarded Tsukishima and Yamaguchi lying in a catatonic state, making a beeline for Asahi’s bedroom door. 

Asahi wasn’t sure how people who were genetically predisposed to have impeccable sight and hearing missed both him and the new pair, but Daichi marched right up to Asahi’s bedroom door and started banging on it. 

“D-Daichi! I’m right here, man!” Asahi whisper-screamed, waving his arms in front of him. Daichi and Kageyama whipped around, cocking their heads at the alpha. 

“Why aren’t you dressed? Saturday mornings are for bonding runs! You know that!” Daichi said, loudly, gesturing towards his attire. Asahi jabbed his thumb over the couch, still dumbfounded that they hadn’t noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. As Daichi peered over the couch, Kageyama sniffed at the air, making a sour face.

“Daichi don’t! Tsukishima might lash out!” Asahi murmured as the head alpha got closer to where Tsukishima was sitting silently. He was promptly waved off as Daichi knelt in front of the pair. 

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. Welcome home, you two. I don’t think you should hang out down here, why don’t you go up to your room? I can help you up the stairs if you need me to.” He said confidently, much to Asahi’s surprise. Daichi managed to prove that he wasn’t a threat while showing he was still in charge all in one breath. Tsukishima nodded, but not before flashing Daichi his still-sharp teeth. The post-bonding’s need to protect flowed thick and heavy through the entire first floor. 

Daichi gently helped Tsukishima up, making sure not to lay a fingertip on Yamaguchi. He gingerly helped them up the staircase, leading them all the way to their bedroom door.

“Apparently after Kozume and Kuroo picked Hinata and I up after we bonded, I clawed Kuroo in the face.” Kageyama said bluntly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the living room. Asahi nodded silently, the anxiety of the situation disappearing from his chest.

Behind them, a door opened and shut softly. Nishinoya padded into the room, his hair falling flat and wet against his forehead. He parked himself right in front of his alpha, moving Asahi’s arm around his waist himself.

“What was all the yelling for?” The omega asked with a lazy yawn. Asahi thumbed at Nishinoya’s ribs.

“We go for runs on Saturday mornings, remember?” Asahi explained, Kageyama nodded alongside him.

“Why do you guys wake up at the ass crack of dawn just to run laps?” 

“Because, babe, you and Suga and Hinata and Yamaguchi do fun things together all the time. This is just something we like to do.”

“Sounds kinda boring. Bye!” Nishinoya said promptly, turning on his heel towards the kitchen. Asahi watched him go with a small smile. Daichi reappeared at the foot of the stairs, brushing his hands on his thighs.

“Ready?” He asked, briskly walking towards the front door. Kageyama wordlessly followed him, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“Uh… I still need to change.” Asahi said sheepishly, looking down at his pajama pants.

“Well hurry it up! We’re burning beautiful daylight!”

+++

Sugawara sat on the couch, his head resting comfortably in Hinata’s lap. The younger omega stroked his silver hair as the two watched a movie, the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof providing a comforting ambiance. Nishinoya, who didn’t see the point in changing out of his pajamas, was curled up on a loveseat, his head dangling upside down off of the cushions. The three had planned on playing volleyball outside, but a sudden bout of rain trapped them indoors. 

“Do you know when the guys will be back?” Sugawara asked, sitting up from Hinata’s lap and rubbing at his stomach. He still wasn’t showing all that much-it just looked like he ate a lot for lunch. 

“Those dummies probably got stuck in the rain.” Hinata laughed, stretching his small body out. 

“They’re gonna show up looking like drowned rats!” Sugawara cackled, pouncing on Hinata for dramatic effect, sending the redhead toppling onto his side. Nishinoya howled, flipping himself right side up to get a better look.

The three fell into comfortable chatter, allowing the movie to fade into the background. It was then that a fourth person quietly and skittishly entered the living room, their arms wrapped protectively around their body. Sugawara noticed first, turning to see a very weary Yamaguchi leaning against the wall.

“Yamaguchi! I didn’t know you were home!” The oldest omega said softly, smiling at the freckled boy. Yamaguchi didn’t reply, and his eyes were still pretty fogged over. 

“W-water…” Yamaguchi finally said, obviously mustering all of his strength to say the word. His hands, the other three noticed, were still stained brick red.

“You need some water? Sure, I’ll get some for you.” Sugawara offered, heading quickly towards the kitchen. He filled a cup quickly, making sure to grab a damp cloth while he was at it. 

Hinata gently took Yamaguchi’s hand and led him to the couch, where the freckled omega sat without a sound. Sugawara reentered, sitting beside Yamaguchi and handing him the cup slowly.

“Tadashi, is it okay if I clean some of the blood off of you? I promise, you’ll feel much better and cleaner.” Sugawara said pleasantly, like he was speaking to one of his students. 

“…mmm…” Yamaguchi replied, presenting his bloody neck to Sugawara. The silver haired man wiped the cloth over Yamaguchi’s tawny skin, cleaning away the red as gently as he could. The omega started to purr at the gentle circles the washcloth made, gaining enough consciousness to sip at the water that Sugawara had given him.

It was then that an almighty snarl echoed through the room. 

Nishinoya and Hinata whipped around just as Tsukishima stomped angrily into the living room, his eyes cloudy with possession and honestly, murderous intent. All four omegas wilted underneath his strong pheromones.

Sugawara felt a jolt of fear course though him; an angry, territorial alpha was growling at him and defensively approaching him. Sugawara closed his eyes tightly, sure that Tsukishima was going to attack him. However, instead of attacking, the blonde suddenly shrieked. The silver haired omega peeked at him, seeing the alpha gripping his forearm tightly and blinking furiously. 

“Ow, Hinata what the fuck!” Tsukishima groaned, falling to his knees as he swiped at the redhead (who easily dodged his attack).

“Tsukishima! We’re not hurting Yamaguchi! Suga is just cleaning him off, so chill out!” Nishinoya commanded, planting his hands on his hips. The cloudy look in Tsukishima’s eyes seemed to clear up, and the alpha blinked at his surroundings. He suddenly noticed everyone’s terrified expressions.

“What?” He choked out, rubbing at his eye. Hinata grabbed the washcloth from Sugawara’s hand, approaching Tsukishima confidently. The redhead shot him an intimidating look as he calmly began to wipe at the alpha’s chin. His fangs had retracted, but his alpha teeth were still pointy and scary. And bloody.

“Alphas are so stupid when they bond. You saw Suga touching Yamaguchi and assumed he was hurting him. So, you went after him. Then Nishinoya bit you to distract you, and I poked you in the eyeball. Totally not sorry for that, by the way.” Hinata explained, moving to wipe at Tsukishima’s adam's apple. The alpha felt his cheeks flush at once.

“No one’s gonna hurt him, and none of us are trying to take him away from you. Alright?” Nishinoya said firmly, flicking Tsukishima in the forehead. The blonde nodded, embarrassed by the entire situation.

“It’s alright, Noya. He’s just skittish. Need I remind you what happened when you and Asahi first bonded?” Sugawara threatened as he raised an eyebrow at the smallest omega, who in turn flushed red and fell silent.

“Tsukishima, why don’t you help Yamaguchi up to your room? Change your clothes, try to get some sleep.” Sugawara said timidly, motioning for Tsukishima to come over. The alpha slowly approached his new mate, who instantly wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders. The blonde hoisted Yamaguchi up, placing his hands underneath the omega’s thighs. Yamaguchi hummed in contentment, connecting his ankles around Tsukishima’s back and nuzzling into the alpha’s shoulder. They disappeared up the stairs, and Sugawara let out a breath he had been holding since Tsukishima came into the room.

“Tsukishima was totally scary! All gwah and gurr and boom boom boom!” Hinata said loudly, gesturing wildly and baring his small teeth. Nishinoya laughed beside him, seemingly unfazed by the alpha’s attitude. Sugawara sat frozen on the couch, the chatter surrounding him sounding like it was underwater. 

“Suga? Suga!” Hinata said, shaking his shoulders gently. Sugawara shook his head, peering up at the redhead timidly.

“S-sorry! I think Tsukishima just scared me a little.” He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. Hinata looked at him with wide, concerned eyes. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Nishinoya said, skipping off towards the kitchen. Hinata sat himself down next to Sugawara, scenting the older omega’s wrists gently and comfortingly. Sugawara nuzzled his nose into Hinata’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Nishinoya reentered the living room excitably, nearly spilling the full cup of water he was carrying. He handed it off to Sugawara, taking the free spot next to him. 

The second the three of them had gotten comfortable, there was a cacophony of noise at the front door. There was groaning, shuffling, and the unmistakable sound of water dripping onto the hardwood floor. Sugawara, all his discomfort disappearing instantly, quickly stomped into the entryway. Daichi, Asahi, and Kageyama were huddled near the door, drenched from head to toe. The omega planted his hands on his hips and looked them up and down. Daichi made a move to walk towards his mate, but Sugawara held a hand up that caused the alpha to back away.

“No dripping on my hardwood floors!” Sugawara commanded, pointing at the small puddles underneath the three soaking alphas. They shivered, but stood rooted at the front door.

“Hinata! Noya! Can you get some towels from the hall closet?” The omega yelled over his shoulder. There was a muffled shuffle as the two hustled towards the closet, out of sight of the alphas. 

“How was the run?” Sugawara asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

“There was supposed to be good weather today!” Daichi complained, running a hand through his soggy hair. Sugawara babbled angrily as water fell upon the floor, but luckily, Hinata and Nishinoya reappeared with armfuls of towels. Hinata tossed one at Kageyama, nailing the alpha in the face. The two began to squabble as Nishinoya reached up on his tiptoes to place a towel over Asahi’s head. Sugawara took the other towel from Hinata’s hands, handing it to Daichi with a small smile. 

“You’re shaking!” Hinata exclaimed, a hand on Kageyama’s forehead.

“We were out in the rain, dumbass!” Kageyama replied, bonking his omega on the head.

Asahi’s teeth clacked together as he wrung out his hair, and Daichi’s nose was freezing underneath Sugawara’s fingers.

“You know what you all need?” The silver haired man asked happily, placing his hands on his hips. The five of them looked at him expectantly.

“Hot chocolate!”


End file.
